La historia del perro del hortelano
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Universo Alterno. Kagome y Kykio Higurashi son hermanas gemelas. Kagome vive bajo la sombra de una hermana mayor perfecta con un enamorado rebelde y perfecto del cual ella esta enamorada... pero realmente Kykio será tan perfecta como ella cree? Recuerden que no existe nadie perfecto en el mundo. COMPLETO
1. Capitulo 1

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Hola hola holaa! Es el segundo fic de Inuyasha que me animo a escribir (el primero fue hace muchos años pero fue sobre únicamente de Bankotsu, lo amo) en fin, me anime a escribir esta historia que será un universo alterno pero de todos los personajes. Espero que les guste. Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi y solo los utilizare por diversión! No me demanden xD

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 15 años y actualmente acudo a la escuela Sengoku en Tokio. Mi familia es dueña de un templo… que fue construido en la época feudal. Soy una chica… común, o por lo menos lo intento… (suspiro) aunque eso es algo difícil cuando puedo ver espíritus y hacer algunos conjuros. Pero no soy muy fuerte…

Mi hermana gemela Kykio ella sí que es poderosa, Kykio es hermosa, inteligente, alta, excelente en deportes, hábil con el arco, su piel es mucho más blanca que la mía… todos los chicos quieren estar con ella. A veces me pregunto si a mí me adoptaron y solo me dicen que somos gemelas porque les doy lastima (suspiro).

Desde pequeña siempre he estado bajo su sombra. Yo soy la torpe y tonta Kagome (suspiro) y no puedo evitarlo.

-"date prisa o te dejaré"

Si, esa es Kykio ¿les mencioné que es una persona fría como un tempano de hielo?

Tomo mi bicicleta y la alcanzo, ya me lleva varios metros de distancia. Que desconsiderada, es así todas las mañanas… veo con cuidado hacia el asfalto, soy una maraña de accidentes. A pesar de que vivo en un templo, la mala suerte me persigue.

Oh! Una cascara de plátano… no la vi… me voy a caer de nuevo.

El cabello plateado, antes de que mis rodillas vayan a parar contra el pavimento soy sostenida al mismo momento de que mi bicicleta da a parar hacia la pista haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Me sostengo fuertemente del brazo y me volteo a mirar a mi salvador, quien me acababa de salvar del mismo destino que había corrido mi bicicleta segundos antes.

-"Kagome, te demoras demasiado"

Oigo a mi hermana quejarse, pero mis ojos están puestos en los ojos dorados que me miran con avidez. Tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo me despego lo más rápido posible.

-"Gracias Inuyasha"

-"estuvo cerca ¿eh? Tienes que tener cuidado Kagome chan"

Kagome chan… si, yo era la pequeña Kagome para él. Me ayudó a levantar mi bicicleta y se fue con una agilidad increíble, propia del líder del equipo de atletismo al lado de mi hermana. Él era Inuyasha Taishou, el actual enamorado de Kykio y mi amor imposible, por supuesto.

Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Inuyasha, ya ni si quiera sabía porque malgastaba mis pensamientos –ok, algunos indecorosos- en él. Inuyasha era un excelente deportista tal como Kykio; si bien no era un gran alumno para las pruebas escritas era un deportista destacado y eso es lo que le valía un próximo ingreso a la universidad o por lo menos a la preparatoria a final del año.

Se podría decir que nunca había tenido novio, había salido con algunos chicos de mi clase. Pero claro, cuando conocían a Kykio se quedaban maravillados y a mí me dejaban de lado.

Levanté mi mirada y estábamos frente a la escuela. Para variar era lunes, mi día favorito de la semana. Afortunadamente, Kykio estaba en otra sección –y desgraciadamente en la misma que Inuyasha- coloque mi pesada mochila y el refrigerio que mi madre me había preparado y me senté en mi pupitre queriendo que el día llegara a su fin.

-"buenos días, Kagome"-me saludo mi mejor amiga Sango, ella era la única que sabía todo sobre mí. Y la única persona en quien podía confiar.

Sango vivía con su pequeño hermano Kohaku en un mini departamento. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente o algo así cuando eran pequeños –Sango no me había contado detalles del accidente y yo obviamente nunca le había preguntado- nos conocíamos desde que empezamos la secundaria cuando ellos se mudaron a Tokio.

-"hola Sango"-bostecé tratando de desperezarme sin conseguirlo

-"se ve que tuviste un mal fin de semana"

-"¿adivinas? Mi mejor amiga me dejó de lado por una 'cita' o algo parecido"-dije lo último y un color rojizo tiño sus mejillas. Ignoraba con qué clase de sujeto había salido Sango el fin de semana. Solo esperaba que fuera un buen tipo –esta vez- todas las relaciones –si se podrían llamar así- de Sango habían terminado en mi hombro con largas horas de perorata feminista y un par de cajas de _klennex_ ¡ah! Me olvidaba con la promesa de mi amiga que se volvería monja cuando termine la escuela –"¿me vas a decir de quien se trata?"

-"aun no"-dijo ella incomoda evitando no sonrojarse –"solo te diré que lo pase genial… él es muy tierno conmigo…"

De pronto su historia se volvió blah blah blah. No me malinterpreten, Sango era mi mejor amiga y me interesaba todo lo que le ocurriera, pero ya conocía ese cuento. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente para mí observar a Inuyasha y Kykio estar pegados todo el fin de semana en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo películas… _si, películas_…

Estaba completamente divorciada de cupido y del amor. Abajo cupido… ¡Nunca me enamoraría! ¡Nunca tendría novio! ¡Nunca…!

-"¡Buenos días linda Kagome!"

Ok. No, por favor. Me sentía fatal. ¿No pueden ponerle pausa a tu vida por unos segundos-minutos-horas-PorTodaLaEternidad?

-"buenos días Kouga"-saludé con el mayor ánimo del lunes (tomando en cuenta de que es _lunes_ y había tenido un fin de semana de _terror compartiendo un espacio en mi casa con la parejita del año_)

Kouga Ookami era un chico de mi clase quien había desarrollado un sentimiento pseudo-obsesivo conmigo. El antiguo curso había perseguido a Kykio, pero como Inuyasha le había ganado la 'partida' había decidido que como yo soy la hermana gemela de Kykio, yo sería su siguiente objetivo ¿un poco… _extraño_?

De verdad no hay ningún botón de pausa… antes de que Kouga pudiese decir algo más y que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, el profesor de turno ingresaba a la clase pidiendo orden y silencio.

Primera clase: Matemáticas.

Como si no fuera suficiente tortura…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Estos 5 meses que Kykio y yo hemos estado juntos ha sido los mejores de mi vida. Es la primera vez que tengo una relación seria y de solo pensar de que me dijo el sí… ella es la primera mujer que he querido en mi corta vida. Siento que mis compañeros me miran con envidia… ¡Hey, tengo a la chica más bonita y sexy de la escuela a mi lado! Solo a mí me acaricia y me besa, solo yo puedo tocarla y besarla… si, demasiada felicidad.

-"ah… ya llegaste cabeza de chorlito"

¿Alguna vez han sentido unas ganas de pelearse con una persona? De tan solo ver su repugnante cara te dan ganas de estamparle tu puño? Pues a mí sí. Mi hermano mayor Sesshoumaru… siempre se ha creído superior a mí y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto ni tolerar… solo porque trabaja en la televisión y ya asiste a la universidad.

-"Sesshoumaru"-rechiné mis dientes conteniendo mis ganas de darle un buen golpe. De hecho lo hacía a menudo, salvo que nunca había podido asestarle un golpe porque el maldito siempre los esquivaba con mucha facilidad como si yo fuera un niño. Como siempre mostrando sus aires de superioridad

-"apártate…"-dijo secamente como él acostumbraba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a contenerme, pero no me pidan milagros.

-"¡¿cu…cuando vas a hablar con propiedad?!"-grité con mi ira contenida en mi puño… con gran velocidad lo ataque.

Pero como siempre Sesshoumaru me esquivaba ¿de verdad era tan predecible? Fui a dar con una puerta de bambú –de esas viejas que ya no se utilizan- partiéndola en dos gracias a mi peso.

-"nunca aprenderás que nunca podrás conmigo… enano"-dijo toscamente dirigiéndose a la otra habitación pude escuchar la voz de una mujer

Ah… era Kagura, la enamorada de mi hermano… era tan detestable como él. Sin dudarlo eran tal para cual.

Tocándome el hombro me incorporé. Ya le explicaría a mi madre que descuente la puerta de mi mesada del mes… auch… como me dolía… maldito Sesshoumaru, me las pagaras algún día…

Ingresé a mi habitación con la intención de dormir un poco, no quería hacer mis deberes. Sesshoumaru me había puesto de mal humor –como siempre-, me tranquilicé y trate de pensar en mi querida Kykio.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaaa díganme que les pareció este nuevo proyecto? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones para saber si debo continuar con la idea. El capítulo es pequeño –por lo general acostumbro a escribir capítulos más largos- supongo que los siguientes serán un poco más extensos jejeje- espero que les haya gustado… tengo la trama desarrollándose en mi cabeza solo falta plasmarla al menos este primer capítulo fue para situar a los personajes en el fanfic, y si, el desarrollo de la historia será a través de los personajes de manera de P.D.V. (Punto de vista).

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capitulo 2

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Después de una cuasi semana PerfectaDelDemonio llegó el tan esperado día viernes. En instituto era el único día en que nos permitían ir vestidos casualmente –léase por 'casual' para las chicas minifaldas de 2cms que casi no dejaban nada a la imaginación y un armario de transparencias- *suspiró*. Bueno, considerando a las anoréxicas que habitaban en mi salón. ¿Yo? Estaba entre un par de jeans y un polo largo… vamos por los jeans. Kykio, mi hermana perfecta tenía una mejor figura que yo… obviamente. Ella había asistido con un vestido primaveral como acostumbraba. Como todos los días nos encontrábamos con Inuyasha –ah, Inuyasha- en una esquina cercana a la escuela, aun no sabía dónde exactamente vivía…

¿Cómo me enamoré de Inuyasha? Seguro muchos se preguntan… pues creo que fue un flechazo, enamoramiento a primera vista –eso creo- es decir, ya lo había visto durante las prácticas del equipo de atletismo, pero aunque lo observaba de lejos… odiaba admitir que nunca me haría caso. Hasta que un día hace casi 6 meses lo vi frente a mi casa… ¿vivía en un universo alterno? ¿El chico que me fascinaba estaba esperando frente a mi casa? Justo ese día regresaba de las prácticas de tiro al arco y había salido con mi grupo de amigas a 'hacer shopping' –que era básicamente probarme ropa que no podía comprarme así trabajara durante toda mi vida- había dejado a Sango y a Yuka en la estación y había emprendido el retorno a casa.

Ese cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados, me cautivaron sin pensarlo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

La puerta de bambú se abrió y salió Kykio. Inuyasha tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios… claro, debí imaginármelo…. Él estaba ahí por Kykio, era la nueva conquista de mi hermana. Sentí como si una enorme roca se posara sobre mi cabeza.

Desde ahí me di cuenta que todos mis días serían más grises de lo normal…

-"atención…clase"

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Hoyo, el delegado de clase. Él siempre había sido muy amable conmigo… creía que él era el único hombre no obsesionado con mi hermana en todo el instituto. Me erguí, seguro era un aviso importante.

-"si, el presidente estudiantil Miroku Hoshii va a hacernos una invitación importante"

-"¿ese pervertido va a hacer una invitación importante….?" Me reí para mis adentros. Nuestro presidente estudiantil estaba en el último año y era un pervertido, aunque bastante inteligente. Sospechaba que para estas alturas conocía _muy bien_ a la mitad del instituto (femenina, por supuesto)

Ingresó sereno y escuché varios suspiros de algunas chicas. Que ingenuas. Sabia de primera mano que él no era alguien fiable. Su cabello oscuro y sus profundos ojos azules las tenían embelesadas. Patético. Simplemente, patético.

Sango estaba… ¿estaba embelesada también?

-"¿Sango?"-la miré parpadeando repetidas veces –"¡Sango!"

-"ah…. Dime Kagome"-dijo rompiendo el hechizo donde había estado sumergida. No. No era mi imaginación.

-"¿Qué sucede contigo?"-susurré mientras que Miroku empezaba a hablar–"¿te gusta ese pervertido?"

No sé si hice la pregunta en el momento –y lugar- correcto. Ya que ella se hundió profundamente en algún rincón de la silla donde estaba sentada y podía admitir que balbuceaba frases incoherentes. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro después del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba.

Ok… de repente me excedí. Pude notar como los ojos de Hoyo me miraban con interés. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

-"Kagome ¿tienes alguna pregunta sobre las olimpiadas?"

-"¿olimpiadas?"-pensé rápidamente ah… de eso se trataba la llegada de Miroku, estaba exponiendo los juegos y grupos para participar. Negué. –"No. Todo está claro"

Claro aunque no había escuchado ni una pizca de lo que había dicho el pervertido Miroku desde que llegó, por estar concentrada en mi amiga.

Note como Miroku me dirigía una amplia sonrisa –"nos encantaría tenerte en el equipo del tiro al arco Higurashi, al igual que a la señorita Yokai en el equipo de atletismo"-concluyó refiriéndose a Sango. Ella cambió su expresión por una más serena. Mientras que el resto de la clase suspiraba ante su intervención.

El mundo estaba lleno de ingenuos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

La primera clase del viernes estaba notablemente aburrida, miré hacia el pupitre de Kykio. Estaba realmente hermosa con el vestido que había escogido el día de hoy. Suspiré mirándola apuntar hábilmente las anotaciones de literatura y lengua inglesa. Aburrido.

Me acordé sobre el primer día que empezamos la relación. Yo la había ido a buscar a su casa después de la escuela. Estaba acostumbrado a caminar cerca del templo, pero ese día era diferente. Me sentí bastante nervioso, mis manos se estrujaban miré mi celular donde había un mensaje de Kykio

_Ven a mi casa a las 4pm_

Yo me le había declarado el día anterior, pero ella aun no me había dado una respuesta. Pasaron algunos minutos después de mi último texto donde le indicaba que ya había llegado. Después la puerta de bambú se abrió y ella salió con una sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales me moría por besar.

-"me gustas Inuyasha"

Esas fueron las mejores palabras que alguien me hubiera dicho en la vida. Yo solo sonreí y la besé. Sintiendo como correspondía a mi beso. Estaba en el paraíso.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos eternos cuando sentí la presencia de otra persona a nuestro lado. Era Kagome chan, la hermana gemela de Kykio. Me ruboricé al notarla… era la primera vez que la veía tan cerca. Sin dudarlo, eran casi idénticas. Salvo pequeños rasgos que hacían que Kykio pareciera mayor.

-"buenas tardes"-saludó cortante ingresando a su hogar

No pude decir nada más, me sentía algo avergonzado. Kykio la miró y sin darle mucha importancia se indicó que podía pasar. Entré siendo algo torpe, todavía podía sentir la mirada ¿despectiva? De Kagome hacia nosotros. De repente, era fruto de mi imaginación. Un niño se encontraba viendo la televisión y había un cuaderno abierto junto a un lápiz con borrador.

-"Souta, dedícate a hacer tus deberes"-dijo apagando la televisión mientras que el niño refunfuñaba abriendo de mala manera un diccionario con kanjis –"mamá dijo que vieras la televisión cuando termines la tarea"

Fue su última palabra y se quedó mirándolo escribiendo. Luego alzó su mirada hacia mí y me miro con curiosidad.

-"¿Quién eres?"-dijo siendo descortés –"que raro cabello… ¿es tu color natural? ¿y tus ojos? ¿O usas lentillas?"

Yo no sabía que decir ni responder primero.

-"Souta, suficiente… no debes decir ni preguntar tantas cosas a alguien que recién conoces"-dijo severa –hasta a mí me dio miedo- "vamos Inuyasha, ¿deseas comer algo? ¿está bien si vemos una película?

-"eh… no gracias, la película está bien"-articule mientras que el niño volvía a enterrarse en el diccionario

Me llevó a otra habitación donde había un enorme televisor plasma con dos muebles. Suponía que poco a poco me llevaría bien con la familia Higurashi… pero bueno, no soy muy sociable ni con mi familia no abrigué muchas esperanzas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Suspiré. ¿En qué diablos estaba metida? Escuché como el timbre de la hora del refrigerio sonaba. Había sido una mañana poco usual y bastante comprometedora. Era normal que mi mejor Kagome se daría cuenta. Me reproché por ser tan poco cuidadosa y ser un libro abierto para que todo el mundo pudiera leerme.

Kagome me miró preguntándome si bajaría a almorzar. –"si, en un momento iré"

No se quedó satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero no me recriminó nada y miré como alcanzaba a nuestro grupo de amigas más Hoyo.

¿Qué ganaba encariñándome con alguien que todos pensaban que era un mujeriego? Aunque admitía que el fin de semana había sido completamente diferente. Quería saber si todo lo que me había dicho era verdad.

Sí, me estaba empezando a enamorar de Miroku Hoshii, es más mi condenación había sido aceptar su propuesta de salir el fin de semana. ¿Sería una conquista más? Había estado ilusionada, esperando un mensaje de él toda la semana pero no había llegado nada.

Creo que la respuesta estaba clara, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser esperaba que no fuera así.

Así que me levanté de mi pupitre con la determinación de sacarme la espina y no seguir con esta angustia. Lo mejor sería hablar las cosas directamente.

Sabía que al final del pasillo se encontraba la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Cuando llegué un par de chicos salía conversando sobre las próximas olimpiadas escolares que se darían en una semana. Rodé mis ojos, no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia –mucho mejor- podía escuchar un mar de risas asomándose en el interior, eran de chicas. Apreté mi lonchera de almuerzo contra mi pecho, iba a ingresar cuando…

-"Si, por supuesto nos encantaría tenerte como estrella principal, Sakaki san"

Era Miroku. You Sakaki ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Era un persona despreciable y antipática, me había hecho la vida imposible desde primaria… la sangre comenzaba a hervirme y estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Sin pensarlo, abrí la puerta de un tirón…

Alrededor de Miroku había cuatro chicas vestidas con leotardos y no sé qué más… supongo que eran del club de gimnasia rítmica. Sakaki –la lideresa del club- estaba al lado de Miroku sentada cruzada de piernas sobre su escritorio, y él por supuesto con una sonrisa enorme en ese rostro…

Era un pervertido, había sido una completa idiota toda la semana esperando por algo que no llegaría nunca.

No iba a llorar. No iba a darle ese lujo de verme sufrir. Respiré profundamente reprimiendo las lágrimas que no tardarían en llegar. Los ojos de Miroku me miraron asombrados.

-"Sa... Sango"-murmuró en su asombro el muy… muy…

Sakaki me miraba con una mirada arrogante en el rostro, sabía que me había hecho daño. Esperen… ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-"¡eres un idiota!"-grité con todas mis fuerzas totalmente pasando de la tristeza a la furia incontenible en cuestión de segundos–"¡Te odio!"

Aventé la puerta tan fuerte como pude aun con el corazón golpeándome con intensa fuerza… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? Súbitamente, mi rostro se volvió una cereza incandescente al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho. Las lágrimas empezaban a llegar a borbotones sin poder contenerlas. De nuevo, mi corazón se había roto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí lo más fuerte que pude para encontrar una salida, una salida a todo…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

No había visto a Sango durante ni después del almuerzo. Era extraño, la había llamado varias veces pero de frente me dirigía al buzón de llamadas. ¿Se había enfermado y no me había dicho nada? Me encogí de hombros, Sango no era de las personas que se saltean las clases. Miré mi reflejo en la ventana de una tienda de joyas que quedaba camino a mi casa. Suspiré imaginándome usando una de esas hermosas piedras en mi cuello, en mis manos… mi familia no tenía dinero suficiente para darnos esos lujos.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir mi camino cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención.

En esta ocasión, el cabello plateado lo llevaba en una coleta. Daba igual, se le veía increíblemente atractivo, me sonroje, esperen ¿Qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha en una joyería? Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me quede observándolo por varios minutos mientras que conversaba con el encargado. No debería estar haciendo ESO, no debería espiar a la gente.

Ni si quiera a Inuyasha.

Tragué saliva cuando vi regresar al encargado. Tenía un cofre en sus manos, lo que sea que tuviera era grande, relativamente caro y hermoso. Me di cuenta que realmente sabía muy poco de la familia de Inuyasha.

Me maravillé cuando se abrió el cofre… era un bello collar de plata o algo así con una enorme perla rosácea como dije, me imaginé usándolo alrededor de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos despejándome de mi ilusión y vi como Inuyasha se acercaba a pagar por el regalo que seguramente le daría a Kykio por su mesario.

En mi interior me sentí relativamente mal por desear algo –en este caso alguien- que era de mi hermana. ¿Era una mala persona? Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Inuyasha ni en mis siguientes vidas.

Empujé mi bicicleta siguiente el camino hacia mi casa. El templo quedaba en el lugar más alto de la ciudad así que aproveché el tiempo para pensar… de repente, lo ideal era que las cosas siguieran su curso normal. Dejar de espiar, acosar, enamorarme del novio de mi gemela y preocuparme de mis estudios que tanta falta me hacía.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar que una lágrima cayera por mis mejillas. Había sido un golpe duro observar al ilusionado Inuyasha comprar el collar con la perla para Kykio, pero más duro había sido darme cuenta de que no iba a ser para mí.

Nunca.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaaaaa a todos (después de largos meses de espera) aquí está el segundo capítulo… de verdad lo tenía avanzado hasta cierto punto pero después mi inspiración se fue, pero me gustaría retomar el fanfic. Espero no hacerlo taaaaaaaaaan largo y quiero disculparme por la larga demora. Sé que no tengo perdón T.T! prometo terminar el fanfic! En fin, volviendo a la historia… un poco melodramático ¿no? Apareció el muy sinvergüenza de Miroku –espero que arregle la situación con Sango- pero hasta que no se casen creo que no será fiel! Jajaja ya sabemos más o menos como empezaron Kykio e Inuyasha lo que causa un revuelto en la vida de la pobre de Kagome que vive bajo la sombra de su hermana gemela ! ¿se rendirá? ¿Qué sucede con los demás personaje? Uhm… ya lo sabremos pronto! Oh si, lo que Inuyasha planea regalarle a Kykio es la shikon no tama ;) o una versión moderna de ella. Bueno, ya nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo!

****Sección Reviews****

**Candy667:** Holaaa! Si he pensado incluir a Kaede en la historia, pero no como su hermana n.n lo descubriremos pronto! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Y van a haber más conflictos jijiji!

**Mara:** Jajaja bueno Inuyasha siempre ha sido todo un loquillo! Gracias!

**Andreb1401:** Aquí está la continuación, espero que te gusteeeeee! :D

**Itzela:** Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si también me gusta Candy (y como ya termine el fanfic que estaba escribiendo ahora tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a este) un saludo!

Gracias lector anónimo también por darte la oportunidad de leerme y seguir esta historia. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Lo miré como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas… es que de verdad nunca en toda mi vida pensé que me diría lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Estaba seguro de que había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era una ilusión derivada de los exámenes que estaban a punto de iniciar? Alcé una ceja, no sabía si echarme a reír en su cara… si parecía una buena idea.

La mirada paciente de mi mejor amigo me dejó expectante.

Suspiré, de repente no era una broma.

-"creo que me he enamorado"

Concluyó. Finito. Solo me restaba preguntarle ¿de quién? ¿Quién era la desafortunada –quiero decir, afortunada- muchacha que había –por fin- lograrlo enamorar? Me rasque la cabeza

-"pero creo que me odia"

-"si es una mujer, no creo que te odie"-dije muy seguro cruzándome de brazos

Lo mire suspirar, no sabía si era una actuación para simular lástima. En fin, no iba a felicitarlo aunque fuera la primera vez que me confiaba algo así.

-"Miroku"-dije seriamente, todo lo que pude reunir en unos segundos –"ella no te odia ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Miroku Hoshii me miró seriamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho –"porque ayer me lo dijo. Estaba en el salón del consejo estudiantil… conversando… cuando abrió la puerta y…"-lo miré rodando los ojos, sabía que había gato encerrado ahí. Gruñi interiormente preparándome para escuchar los relatos de los que ya estaba acostumbrado –"me dijo que me odiaba"

-"espera"-dije suspicazmente –"¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que la chica de tus sueños abriera la puerta?"

-"pues….."-dijo con un aire de dejadez –"estaba conversando con las señoritas del club de gimnasia… es que tú sabes que You Sakaki se ve espectacular con ese leotardo que…"

Suficiente. Lo sabía, sabía que el carácter –por llamarlo de alguna manera- de mi mejor amigo era simplemente infiel. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido una relación seria con ninguna muchacha, me había llevado el susto de mi vida cuando había corrido a mi salón en el almuerzo a decirme que se había "enamorado" como si para Miroku, el amor verdadero dura un fin de semana en la playa a dos horas de aquí.

-"no sé porque se molestó, solo estaba _conversando_"

-"Si, aja, conversando"-dije suponiendo que toda la cuestión del enamoramiento de mi amigo era solo un reflejo de lo que no había podido conseguir y estaba acostumbrado a conseguir con toda fémina a la que acechaba. No tenía remedio, pero mi curiosidad quería saber más –"y… Miroku, ¿Quién es la chica?"

-"Sango Youkai"

Sango Youkai. Me sonaba… me sonaba bastante el nombre. Me cruce de brazos intentando que mi mente recordara algo relacionado a él. Uhm.

Bingo. Recordaba vagamente a una chica que siempre participaba en las competencias de atletismo. Claro, era ella. Con mirada dulce y bastante ingenua… uhm. ¡La había visto siempre con la hermana de Kykio, Kagome chan! Eran amigas.

-"¿la conoces? Está en tu año y es buena en atletismo"-dijo Miroku

-"eh… si, sé quién es"-dije dudando de repente no sea buena idea decirle al pervertido de mi amigo que es amiga de la hermana de Kykio, pero como siempre Miroku es muy astuto

-"es la mejor amiga de Kagome Higurashi, ella y Kykio son hermanas ¿no? ¿Crees que puedas hablar con Higurashi para que me dé una oportunidad con su amiga?"

Levanté una ceja sintiendo la pasión con la que hablaba Miroku, sintiéndome prácticamente acorralado.

-"bueno no pierdo nada intentándolo"

Fue lo único que pude decirle. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo iba a tomar Kagome chan, sabiendo la –mala- reputación de mi amigo. Si, era probable de que me mandara a volar lejos.

Y con justa razón.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Me desperecé. Era día sábado y no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama. Me pesaban los ojos, había llorado toda la noche. Pero hoy. Hoy era un día nuevo. Ya no más, esa era la frase que me había dicho a mí misma durante toda la noche hasta quedarme dormida. Se acabó. Me iba a enfrascar en mis estudios y adiós Inuyasha. Ni si quiera le dirigiría la palabra. No. Nada. A partir de ahora era el NOVIO de Kykio e iba a nuestra misma escuela.

Bajé la mirada convenciéndome a mí misma, borrando todo rastro de cansancio, agotamiento, lloriqueo, etc. Esbocé una sonrisa al mirarme en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba desordenado y necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Eran casi las 10am.

Me demoré más de lo acostumbrado en la tina de baño. Era una nueva persona y ese baño era mi rito de iniciación. Me cambié con algo decente y bajé a desayunar. La casa estaba tranquila. Mi mamá había ido al súper con Souta y el abuelo había salido a pasear por los alrededores, se aburría en la casa. ¿Kykio? Ni idea, pero mientras más lejos este de mí, mucho mejor.

Saqué el jugo y la leche de la refrigeradora. Con algo de tostadas sería suficiente. No se me da muy bien con la cocina. Cogí mi celular y le timbré a Sango, de repente podríamos salir de compras o algo así, pero la verdad es que mi disque mejor amiga no me contestaba desde el día de ayer. Tal vez sería buena idea visitarla más tarde.

Prendí la televisión para ver las caricaturas de media mañana. Hacía años que no las veía. Reía con las ocurrencias de un gato con un niño con anteojos… y después una _magic girl_ que no me acordaba su nombre mientras que me encargaba de devorar mi desayuno.

Escucho el timbre, apago la televisión y me levanto, seguramente mamá o el abuelo se olvidaron de las llaves y no tienen como ingresar. Bah, que pereza… me rasco con pereza sobre el largo polo que había escogido como 'algo decente' antes de bajar a desayunar. Mi cabello aún estaba húmedo y sentía las gotitas de agua escurrirse en mi espalda.

Abrí la puerta con parsimonia sin evitar dar un bostezo pensando en volver a dormirme. Cuando levanto la mirada, mis ojos café se encuentran con un par de pupilas doradas que me miran con interés.

-"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser. Ya perdí la cuenta cuantas veces digo eso en mi mente. Retrocedo aun sin creer –la vergüenza- a la que estoy expuesta, súbitamente no veo llegar a mi gato que sale de quien sabe dónde haciendo que –uy- me resbale hacia atrás en fracción de segundos.

-"¡Cuidado!"

Oigo la voz de Inuyasha reaccionando por instinto en un intento fallido por tomarme de los hombros para evitar una caída pero es muy tarde, solo veo su hermoso cabello plateado antes de que nuestros cuerpos cayeran uno sobre otro en el suelo del vestíbulo haciendo un ruido seco que llega a mis oídos.

YYoSoloMeQuieroMorir

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Me desperté muy temprano. Era el tercer sábado del mes. Mi hermano Kohaku y yo nos levantamos temprano para ir a visitar la tumba de nuestros padres. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada, pero al mirar la mirada triste de mi pequeño Kohaku, no tuve otra opción que salir de mi habitación y caminar hacia la calle. Había salido estrepitosamente del colegio el día anterior. No había informado ni dicho a nadie absolutamente nada. Kagome, mi mejor amiga me había estado llamando repetidas veces, llamadas las cuales no había contestado porque no quería que nadie supiera –ni si quiera ella- de mi infortunio, de mi desatino al elegir a los hombres con quien salir. Varias ocasiones había empapado ya los hombros de mi amiga como para agobiarla más y dejarla mirarme con la mirada de "tu sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo", "tu sabias como es él en realidad". A estas alturas no sé si me imagino la voz de Kagome diciéndome esas frases o soy yo misma haciéndolo.

Suspiro. Miro que Kohaku sigue arrodillado frente a las dos tumbas. Debería estar rezando y no debería estar lamentándome por mi cruel destino.

Junto mis manos en posición de oración para acompañar a mi pequeño hermano en las oraciones.

No me gustaría que mis padres se enteraran de lo que me pasaba, aunque estaba más que segura de que sabían todo con mejores detalles de los que les pudiese contar si estuvieran vivos.

Me sobo los ojos con cansancio, sabiendo que están hinchados pese a todo el maquillaje que me esforcé en colocar en la mañana para que mi hermano no lo pudiera notar. Pero como siempre, me equivoqué.

-"¿Te sucede algo, hermana?"

Miro a Kohaku y no sé si echarme a llorar –de nuevo- no quiero preocuparlo. No me gusta preocuparlo. No quiero que nadie más se preocupe por mí.

-"No es nada"-sonrío intentando decirlo con energía –"estoy bien, Kohaku"

Me mira y sé que no está satisfecho con mi respuesta. Luego se vuelve, Kohaku siempre ha sido un niño muy reservado pero casi nada curioso. Lo que agradezco infinitamente en este momento.

-"¿te parece si vamos por algún postre o algo así?"

Pregunto tratando de sonar ocasional e intentar distraerlo. Necesito algo dulce, de repente me ayude con el ánimo. Caminamos hacia la salida del cementerio, siento la cálida brisa del aire sobre mis hombros moviendo mi cabello.

Es un nuevo día. Un nuevo comienzo.

Llegamos a la avenida en completo silencio. Las familias han salido a pasear y un ambiente de alegría se asoma. Intento sonreír buscando por alguna heladería o pastelería cercana.

Súbitamente como por acto reflejo veo una sombra que me llama la atención. ¿Kagome? Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Es imposible. Las avenidas aledañas al cementerio están al lado opuesto del templo donde vive.

Sin embargo, juraría que era ella. Me volteó con descaro para ver a la chica de cabello negro caminando al lado opuesto. No. No es Kagome, es Kykio, su hermana gemela.

Es raro, que está haciendo ella por aquí. Kohaku me mira preguntándose acerca de mi reciente distracción.

-"¡enseguida vuelvo, Kohaku!"-dijo con una sonrisa procurando dejar en claro de que no se preocupara –"espérame en la heladería de la esquina y pide el postre más grande que encuentres ¿de acuerdo? Toma"

Saco del bolsillo de mi falda y le doy unos cuantos yenes que imagino serán suficientes para comprar algo bueno.

-"de acuerdo"-dice Kohaku sonriendo parcialmente. Mi hermano la ha tenido difícil desde la muerte de mis padres. Tanto que a veces llego a pensar si tendrá algún problema grave de socialización. Sacudo mi cabeza despejando los pensamientos y me vuelvo hacia Kykio.

Me ha aventajado algunos metros pero puedo seguir su paso. El cabello oscuro le mecía por la espalda. Llevaba puesta una falda corta con una blusa café, sin duda le gustaba bastante llamar la atención. Totalmente diferente a mi mejor amiga. Mis instintos detectivescos me indicaban que estaba a punto de descubrir algo interesante. Siempre me había parecido Kykio una persona muy extraña, que oculta algo… de repente sea mi imaginación o la influencia de las historias de Kagome.

En fin. Veo que voltea en una esquina. Me quedo prudencialmente unos cuantos metros atrás, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho. Repitiéndome a mí misma "no estoy haciendo nada malo"

Súbitamente, la veo… digo, los veo. ¿Quién es él? No está en el colegio, puedo asegurarlo… parece bastante mayor que nosotras. En el ángulo que estoy no puedo ver más que su perfil. Es alto y tiene largo cabello oscuro, ojos pequeños y rasgados. Es extraño, toda la escuela sabe que Kykio sale con Inuyasha Taishou… me muerdo los labios con nerviosismo y veo que la calle donde se encuentran esta solitaria. De repente, sea un amigo de ella.

Puedo observar que hablan algo que claramente no escucho por la distancia. Kykio sonríe y luego el sujeto.

Rayos, creo que Miroku Hoshii ha activado un radar en mí –de nuevo Miroku- y pienso que todas las personas en el mundo son unos infieles, insensibles que solo piensan en…

Súbitamente no puedo evitar suprimir un sonido de "oh" parecido más a un gorgoteo que otra cosa.

Ese hombre… la estaba besando.

Estaba besando a la gemela de mi mejor amiga, que además tiene una relación con el amor imposible de Kagome.

Mi pulso se aceleró y empecé a retroceder para luego correr hacia la heladería.

Tenía tanto que contarle a Kagome, de repente se asomaría una oportunidad para ella y su amor por Inuyasha.

De repente…

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Actualizando cada vez más rápido. Este capítulo estuvo corto pero bastante… llamémoslo "interesante" xD, como comenté espero no hacerlo tan extenso y que la historia fluya rápidamente. lol Pobre Sango, gracias a su curiosidad la llevo a descubrir ciertos asuntos jijiji que estoy-segura-Kykio-no-quiere-que-tú-lector-te-enteres ¿se enterará Inuyasha que Kykio le está haciendo infiel? ¿Qué pasó con el papelón en el vestíbulo –ejem- de la residencia de los Higurashi? ¿Miroku enamorado? Ni él mismo –o Inuyasha- lo cree ¿Quién es el que besaba a Kykio? n.n! ya bueno, muchas preguntas jajajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

****Sección Reviews****

**Zabitamt1975:** Jijiji no sé si podrá desilusionar de Inuyasha después del papelón que pasó en el vestíbulo (¿o si?) pero si le dará batalla en olvidarlo n.n gracias por comentar.

**Leihej:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Que lindo volverte a leer :) esperemos que te guste jiji, no será muy largo (espero) agradeciendo la inspiración y las bendiciones. Un abrazo

**Itzela:** Hey! Muchas gracias por decir que lo amaste n.n aquí actualizando más rápido para compensar los meses que lo deje en standby. Si, pobre Sango pero Miroku se lo buscó u.u no le será tan fácil recuperarla jijiji. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

No voy a mirarla. No voy a mirarla. No voy a mirarla.

Ok, de acuerdo, si la voy a ayudar a levantarse (levantarme), tengo que mirarla ¿no? Abro los ojos lentamente sin escuchar nada más que nuestros latidos en compás. Mi sonrojo es pronunciado y no puedo levantar aun el rostro. La mirada de la HermanaGemelaDeMiNoviaQuienEstáDebajoDeMi es extraña… parpadeo confundido sin animarme a decir algo.

-"¡Eres… un…!"

-"¿eh?"

Atino prontamente a ver dónde está mi mano derecha y me doy cuenta de que el "suelo" es blando y cálido… esperen ningún suelo de madera es blando y cálido. OhPorDios.

-"¡Pervertidooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Me dolió, el dolor es intenso… perturbador. La sangre se dirige a mi mejilla derecha. Lo tengo merecido, aunque haya sido sin querer.

Kagome salta como un resorte desde donde está –después de darme una clarísima bofetada para apartarme- cubriéndose con ambos brazos la altura de sus ejem… pechos. Espera… no fue mi culpa. Todo fue un accidente. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo se lo explico? Ella me mira con odio desde varios metros de mí.

-"es… espera… fue un accidente… no era mi intención"-balbuceo quejándome por la bofetada. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que Kagome chan golpeara tan fuerte? –"Ka…"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Pervertido!"-dice ella volteándose y corriendo hacia la segunda planta –"¡Vete! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Pervertido!"

-"espera… Kagome"

Mis pasos van tras ella, no soy lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que logre subir las escaleras… las escaleras me dan una clara visión de sus ¿pantaletas? Dios. Creo que andar con Miroku está afectando gravemente mi cerebro. Bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

Creo que sería buena idea dejar las cosas hasta este punto.

-"Miroku es el culpable de esto… ese idiota me las va a pagar"-pienso y escucho un portazo. Seguramente de la habitación de Kagome.

No sé qué es lo que debo hacer, pero está claro que Kagome ha marcado una clara distancia después de lo sucedido. Súbitamente un miedo atroz se apodera de mi… ¿y si Kagome le cuenta lo sucedido a Kykio?

No, tengo que hablar con ella antes de que esa desgracia –malentendido- llegue a oídos de Kykio. Dudo, pero al final subo las escaleras con el afán de entablar una conversación _civilizada_ con la gemela de mi novia.

-"eh… Kagome"-digo mientras toco una vez la puerta de la habitación de ella

-"largo de aquí, Inuyasha. No deberías subir al segundo piso"

La escuchó detrás de la puerta. Me muerdo los labios sin saber que debería decirle. Está claro que no puedo forzar la puerta, eso me ocasionaría más problemas –"solo quiero hablar contigo… un segundo, veras… eh…"

Ella duda por varios segundos y no me dice nada.

-"no quiero que haya ningún malentendido, es todo"

-"no le diré nada a Kykio"-dice ella finalmente y me alivio –"ahora, vete de aquí. No quiero verte"

-"¿estas segura que estarás bien?"-dudo sin saber que más hacer o decir

-"L-A-R-G-O"

Rodo los ojos mientras que me aproximo a las escaleras. Definitivamente, Kykio y Kagome eran totalmente opuestas. Kagome parece una niña consentida y descuidada. Me acomodo un poco el cabello sintiéndome un poco mejor conmigo mismo. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer las paces con ella.

Una vez que se le pase el enojo. Después de todo fue un accidente. Coloco mis manos en mi pantalón y empiezo a bajar las escaleras. Probablemente no sería buena idea decirle –preguntarle- lo que Miroku me dijo.

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Me las vas a pagarrrrr! ¡Pervertido del mal!"-refunfuño tirando la puerta de la entrada a la casa.

Suspiro, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Extraño, ¿Dónde estaría Kykio en estos momentos?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Escucho mi corazón martillar dentro de mi pecho. Esto no puede estar pasándome. Definitivamente tendría que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a MI? Estoy en cuclillas a un lado de mi cama, seguro es un mal sueño. Cierro los ojos tratando de despertarme, pero es en vano, no funciona y no va a funcionar.

Realidad, Kagome. Realidad.

Tal vez si… bueno, si fue un accidente. En la vida se te ocurriría que el ChicoDeTuSueñosYNovioDeTuHermana tocaría la puerta un sábado casi al medio día y encontrarte solamente vistiendo un polo casual –que dejaba poco a la imaginación- y tal sería tu sorpresa que tropezaras justo, justo con Puyo y que Inuyasha en un intento por no dejarte caer –debido a tu torpeza- cayera junto contigo sobre el piso del vestíbulo. Sobre ti. SiFueUnAccidente. Debería estar agradeciendo a todos los dioses que la casa estuviera vacía.

Pero, mi instinto había sido más rápido y le había dado una bofetada que estaba segura él no olvidaría por toda la eternidad.

Me encojo de hombros. Qué más da… ya le dije que no quería volver a verlo. Además, ya había decidido que lo vería con otros ojos a partir de hoy.

Tal vez, esto sea lo mejor. Pensé mirando hacia la ventana, Inuyasha se alejaba claramente enfadado y hablando ¿solo? Parecía que lanzaba arengas contra algún enemigo invisible. Sonreí al verlo alejarse.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Así podré concentrarme en mis estudios… y… ¡Ah Sango!

Cogí el celular que reposaba en mi escritorio y volví a intentarlo con Sango. No sabía si contarle lo sucedido con Inuyasha… tal vez sería mejor guardarlo como un recuerdo para mí.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Miroku Hoshii P.D.V.**_

Había sido un completo idiota. Lo sabía, y me lo volvía a repetir. ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Confiaba en que Inuyasha me ayudara de alguna manera arreglar el fiasco que había hecho, pero sabía que por más que mi mejor amigo tuviera buenas intenciones, no podía fiarme. Hice una lista mental en lo que había metido la pata.

La besé.

No la llamé

No le dije para vernos de nuevo

Bueno, de repente no debo poner una metida de pata "la besé". Yo me pregunto en que momento me di cuenta de que la inocente Sango era importante para mí. Es diferente a las chicas con las que normalmente estoy acostumbrado a salir, eso es verdad. Creo que ella fue la primera chica que realmente se interesó en saber de mí…

_-"solo quiero conocerte. Dudo que todo lo que digan en la escuela sea completamente verdadero. No hago caso a rumores"_

Esas palabras son las que me había dicho el fin de semana que salimos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había mostrado tal sinceridad e ingenuidad. Me sentía un bicho… sabía que no podía desmentir casi nada de lo que decían en la escuela. Pero –tal vez- algo dentro de mí quería encontrar a la chica perfecta. Y esa chica perfecta era Sango.

Sentí miedo. Mucho miedo cuando me di cuenta de eso. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que mis días de "Don Juan" estaban contados. Mi reputación, mi imagen, todo.

-"Senpai estas muy distraído"

La voz femenina de mi costado me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ah, cierto, estaba en una cita. Me enfoque en la persona que me llamaba, You Sasaki. Era hermosa, pero pertenecía al grupo de chicas con las que acostumbraba a salir. Las que solo me gustaba pasar un "buen rato", nada relevante.

Sonreí como estaba acostumbrado a sonreír.

-"no pasa nada, ¿A dónde quieres ir?"-dije sonando lo más casual posible, ya tendría tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Sango

-"Pues me gustaría un postre… ¡Justo en esa esquina hay una heladería!"

-"claro, lo que tú quieras preciosa"

La chica sonrió coquetamente y tomo mi mano hacia el lugar donde había indicado. Me deje llevar por el momento, caminé unos cuantos pasos mientras que me guiaba. El lugar estaba casi vacío. Bueno, un sábado por la mañana… solo había un niño en una esquina con una copa de helado de varios colores. You se acercó a la barra para solicitar un postre y yo iba a leer las opciones que habían cuando note que alguien ingresaba al establecimiento.

-"¡Kohaku! ¡Ahí estabas… ah ya pediste el helado! Espérame, voy a pedir algo para…"

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en un segundo. La sorpresa en las pupilas de ellas se hacía presente. ¿Kohaku? Recordé que me había dicho que vivía con su hermano pequeño… y curiosamente tenía ese nombre. No tenía tiempo para reaccionar…

-"¡Youkai! Qué casualidad, encontrarte aquí"

Sasaki cogió mi brazo en mi descuido y lo aprisiono hacia su pecho… -se sentía tan bien- quiero decir, esto está mal… muy mal. Observo la mirada de Sango reposar de mi ojos hacia el rostro de Sasaki. Esto no puede ser bueno.

-"¡Si! ¡QUE CASUALIDAD!"-reclama Sango –"¡Me alegro que estén disfrutando mucho su cita!"

No sé que decir… no se me ocurre que decir. Hago un esfuerzo por zafarme de Sasaki, pero no puedo… o no quiero. No, si quiero.

-"¿Senpai? No vas a ordenar o prefieres que compartamos algo"-dice Sasaki

-"ah… como quieras"-digo sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Sudor frio baja por mi nuca. Sango se voltea molesta. Y siento que me va a golpear... como tiró ayer la puerta del salón. Trago saliva. Su mirada me mata, me dice que pronto voy a morir. Cierro los ojos esperando por una bofetada o un golpe o algo así, pero no llega. Cuando los abro, Sango y el niño caminan hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Estoy salvado.

Volteo a ver a Sasaki, quien ha pedido un _Banana Split_ para compartir.

Estoy perseguido por la mala suerte. Estoy seguro que esto hará más difícil explicarle que en realidad ella es la chica perfecta para mí. Suspiro y me acerco a la caja registradora para pagar por el helado.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Decir estar enfadada es poco. No entiendo ¿por qué me pasa todo esto a MI? No ha pasado ni una semana completa y ese pervertido ya está saliendo con OTRA chica… y considerando que ESA chica es mi enemiga a muerte. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh paren al mundo que me quiero bajar! No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo.

Kohaku y yo estamos parados en la estación de tren esperando por el nuestro. No me ha preguntado porque prácticamente lo arrastré hacia la salida de la heladería antes de que pudiese terminar con su postre. Pero la verdad, era que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ese tipo y su nueva conquista. No, no podía. Mi mirada cambia a una más triste.

-"¿los conoces?"

Las preguntas de Kohaku son inesperadas. Pero considerando que mi hermano habla poco… tiende a dar en el blanco, sobre todo cuando está preocupado o algo le molesta.

-"Si… van a la misma escuela que yo"-digo mecánicamente

-"ah ya"-dice Kohaku

Kohaku, lo sabe… o al menos lo sospecha. Es muy listo. Y además no es muy difícil no darse cuenta el daño que me hace Miroku… bajo la mirada y veo que mi hermano mira al tren acercarse. Se abren las puertas y ambos ingresamos junto a más gente.

Está apretado. Coloco mi bolso frente mío y a Kohaku a un costado. La gente se junta, pese a que es sábado. No me imagino un día normal de semana, menos mal la escuela está cerca y voy a pie. Cierro los ojos y veo a Miroku Hoshii al lado de Sasaki, tengo que borrar esa escena de mi mente a menos que no quiera que me dé una ulcera o… de nuevo tristeza.

Pasan algunos minutos enfrascada en mis pensamientos. Cuando súbitamente siento "algo" alrededor de mi pierna izquierda. Me volteo y veo un hombre de mediana edad muy cerca de mí. Seguro fue un accidente, trato de respirar tranquila y no exaltarme. Mi madre siempre se quejaba que tengo un temperamento un poco explosivo y que tiendo a ser…

Suficiente. Estoy a punto de voltearme a decirle al MuyRespetableSeñor que se haga a un lado cuando una mano sale de solo Dios sabe dónde a detener al pervertido.

-"disculpe, señor, creo que está incomodando a la señorita"-dijo el hombre que está enfrente mío. Es alto, guapo… no lo conozco. Está vestido de traje. El viejo hace una mueca de desagradado y se aleja prudencialmente de nosotros. Kohaku lo mira sin saber a qué se refería. Yo me encojo de hombros cuando él me sonríe –"¿estás bien?"

-"si… muchas gracias"-dijo débilmente ¿Qué me sucede?

-"Soy Kuranosuke Takeda, mucho gusto"-dice aun sonriéndome

No sé si deba decirle mi nombre a un extraño. Dudo un poco pero al final balbuceo –"Sango Youkai, él es mi hermano Kohaku"

-"Lindo nombre, Sango"-dice y me sonrojo –"hola amiguito, mucho gusto"-dice mientras que le ofrece una mano a Kohaku quien la toma tímidamente –"soy nuevo en la ciudad, me mude de Kyoto hace un par de semanas. No conozco a nadie"

No estoy acostumbrada que la gente me llame por mi nombre, pero hay algo en los ojos de este chico que me hace sentirme cómoda así que no le digo nada.

-"esta es mi estación"-dice él. Yo me percato que aquí también bajamos nosotros.

-"nosotros también"-se adelanta Kohaku inocentemente

-"Genial, de repente somos vecinos"-dice Kuranosuke. Asiento y me adelanto con Kohaku hacia la salida del tren. Él nos sigue –bueno, dice que baja en la misma estación- no tendría porque asombrarme. Sonrio.

-"muchas gracias por tu ayuda"-digo en la estación haciendo una reverencia

Me alejo sin saber que era lo que debería hacer

-"¡Espera… eh… Sango!"

Me volteo y me asombra la familiaridad con la que me habla.

-"como te dije soy nuevo y no conozco mucho Tokyo"-dice mientras rie. Tiene una bonita sonrisa –"Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí y quisiera saber si hay un _supermarket _cercano. Ya me canse de comer cerca al trabajo y además que me está saliendo algo caro y pensé que podría prepararme mi propia comida…"

Lo miro asombrada –"¿de verdad no conoces el vecindario?"-pregunto olvidándome de mis perjuicios –"eh… Takeda san…"

-"Kuranosuke, por favor"

-"de acuerdo, me ayudaste en el tren así que supongo que te debo una"-digo mientras que Kohaku sonríe, creo que está a gusto con la compañía de este joven –"al supermarket que voy está a unas cuadras de aquí, es bastante económico y tienen casi de todo…"

Me distraigo. Por un momento, me olvido de mis preocupaciones, de Miroku Hoshii, de Sasaki, hasta el encuentro furtivo de Kykio… creo que es bueno que conozca a más personas. Miro la sonrisa de Kuranosuke quien me cuenta que trabaja en el centro de Tokio en una editorial de manga. Es realmente bastante apuesto.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Genial. 10 llamadas y Sango no me contesta. ¿Para que tiene el celular? Súbitamente, me acuerdo que es el tercer sábado del mes y es tradición para Kohaku y Sango ir al cementerio a visitar a sus padres. Hago una mueca, Sango no lleva el celular cuando va al cementerio. Debí haberlo pensado. Me recuesto en mi cama. Estoy exhausta, no sé porque… escucho bulla en el primer piso. Seguro mi mamá ya llego.

Cierro los ojos y veo que mi celular empieza a vibrar. Seguro es Sango, aprieto el botón de recepcion de llamadas sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

-"¿aló? ¿Sango?"

-"¡Kagome Higurashi!"-dice la voz al otro lado de la línea

Alejo el celular a un kilómetro de mí… ruedo los ojos con exasperación. Lo que me faltaba… siempre que llamaba él dejaba el celular vibrando sin contestarle, con voz resignada digo–"hola Kouga"

-"hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Kouga, no soy tu cariño"-digo un poco brusca. No me cae tan mal, Kouga. Solo me exaspera un poco. Tiende a atribuirse ciertos privilegios que en ningún momento le he dado –"estoy enfadada-triste-desesperada por un chico que nunca me va a hacer caso y que es el novio de mi hermana"-pienso en decirle finalmente me sale –"estoy bien"

-"llamaba para decirte que mi grupo tiene una presentación mañana en la tarde y quiero que seas mi invitada de honor"-grita emocionado.

Kouga Ookami tiene una banda de rock con sus primos-lacayos-NoSeComoLlamarlos, él es vocalista y también toca la guitarra. Realmente, no sé porque nunca me ha llamado la atención el rock alternativo. Estoy a punto de negarme cuando de pronto me acuerdo de lo que dije en la mañana y me repetí hasta el cansancio anoche.

_Debo darme una oportunidad y olvidar a Inuyasha._

-"sí, claro, me gustaría ir"-digo mintiendo lo mejor que puedo –"le digo a Sango… a Yuka…a Ayumi…"

-"bueno, mi querida Kagome es un concierto un tanto privado"-dice Kouga –"las entradas están agotadas, pero separe una especialmente para ti…"

-"de… de acuerdo"-digo dando un claro suspiro –"¿a qué hora es?"

-"paso por ti a las 3pm ¿está bien?"

-"Ok, a las 3pm"-digo mientras que escucho un grito de júbilo en el fondo. Suspiro ¿hasta qué punto he llegado para aceptar una invitación de Kouga?

Pero situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Es lo único que puedo pensar en este momento.

Poner más distancia entre Inuyasha y yo, y si Kouga puede ayudarme. Pues que así sea.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime: **Aquí Lime con el 4to capítulo del fanfic! O.o situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas lol me gustó esa última frase de Kagome jijiji… bueno creo que después de tanto lloriqueo y promesas de que los hombres son lo peor que hay por parte de nuestras protagonistas… tengo que dar un paso al costado y decir, bueno hay que darles una oportunidad para que olviden a esos cabezas de chorlito (Inuyasha y Miroku) ¿aún no ven nada sobre Kykio y su –ejem- amante incognito (o no tan incognito)? Pues ya lo veremos pronto jijiji ¿se enterará Inuyasha de ello? Supondremos que si… le apareció un rival a Miroku (bien hecho! Por infiel) para quienes no se acuerden de Kuranosuke es un terrateniente que le propone matrimonio a Sango en el anime n.n… ¿Qué pasara en el concierto de Kouga y su banda? Parece que Kagome está dispuesta a todo lol! Bueno lo veremos después… jijiji…

****Sección Reviews****

**Zabitamt1975:** Jajaja holaaaa muchas gracias! :D oh no entendí la parte de la editora O.o! nos leemos pronto!

**Guest:** ahhhhhh holaaaaa n.n? T.T lo siento jijijiji pero no literalmente empecé otra O.o si no que retome el fanfic me alegro que te haya gustado… y espero que este capitulo también te guste jijiji :)! Nos leemos pronto

**Itzela:** n.n me alegro leer que cada vez te va gustado más jiji… ¿Cómo será cuando Sango le cuente la infidelidad de Kykio? jijiji el prox capitulo lo veremos! Gracias por comentar! un abrazo!


	5. Capitulo 5

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Caminé con paso seguro hacia la avenida para regresar a casa. Abrí mi celular y no había ninguna llamada perdida. Solo había un mensaje… sabía de quien era ese mensaje. Lo volví a cerrar y medité lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que era una mala idea… pero no podía evitarlo. Mi deseo había ido mucho más que mi razón esta vez. Solo tenía 15 años y toda una vida por delante. Era inteligente y hermosa, querida y amada por todos… la novia y estudiante modelo. Sonreí. Tan solo era una fachada que me encantaba llevar. Sabía que muy dentro de mí había un deseo escondido, muy guardado en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Y esa persona me lo había concedido.

Note como los ojos libidinosos de dos adolescentes que pasaban por el lugar se posaban en mí. Era irresistible. Me encogí de hombros antes de darles una sonrisa coqueta.

Creo que esa sensación de peligro era lo que más me atraía de toda esa situación. La infidelidad es algo que se puede ver de varias maneras.

Para mí, solo era un juego divertido.

-"¿alo?"-pregunté mientras que contestaba el celular. Mi novio, Inuyasha era tan predecible. Primero era un mensaje, luego a los quince minutos de recibido era la llamada. No me molestaba que Inuyasha fuese posesivo… me encantaba, sin embargo, sabía que para mí solo era un juego –"Si, cariño… acompañé a mi madre a hacer las compras el día de hoy ¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar? Puedo preparar algo que te guste"-dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello

Lo escucho titubear… balbuceando una excusa. Es extraño, siempre que le digo a Inuyasha que venga a almorzar, cenar o lo que sea es el primero en inventarse. Yo sé que es una excusa. Inuyasha no es lo suficientemente inteligente para ser un buen mentiroso.

Como yo.

-"Ah…. Sesshoumaru tiene un evento mañana… creo que necesita ayuda"

Primer error: Sé de la relación desastrosa entre ambos hermanos Taishou, Inuyasha JAMAS se molestaría en ayudar a su hermano

Segundo error: Lo conozco. Está tartamudeando.

Tercer error: Él sabe que me oculta algo.

-"de acuerdo, es una lástima que no puedas venir a almorzar"-digo tragándome el cuento de Inuyasha –"¿te veo más tarde?"

-"S… Si, ¿nos encontramos en el centro comercial? Tengo una sorpresa para ti"-dice muy rápido y con un claro nerviosismo.

Seguro me está preparando una sorpresa, por ello está ansioso. Pienso súbitamente, pero sé que hay algo más ahí… que Inuyasha no quiere que sepa. Uhm. Será mejor esperar, sé que tarde o temprano lo descubriré. Inuyasha es tan predecible.

-"perfecto, te veo ahí entonces. Nos vemos más tarde"

-"S… Si, de acuerdo, te quiero Kykio"

-"Si, yo también"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Miro mi reloj con ansiedad. Son casi las 5pm. Respiro. Vuelvo a respirar. Me tranquilizo. Introduzco una mano en mis pantalones y cojo el cofre en mi mano izquierda. ¿le gustará? Espero que sí, me costó una millonada.

Pero sé que vale la pena.

De pronto, una idea se me cruza por la cabeza… y si Kykio sabe lo que sucedió entre su hermana y yo –bueno digo sucedió porque de verdad no pasó nada de nada ¿verdad?- miro mi mano y siento nuevamente la calidez y la suavidez de….

Me sonrojo… Maldita sea, andar con Miroku está haciendo que tenga MuyMalosPensamientos… es cierto, ese pervertido del mal tiene que pagármelas. Si, tan solo me contestara el celular… ahh como lo odioo… empiezo a lanzar improperios alrededor haciendo como si Miroku estuviera delante de mí. El lunes me las pagará. Gruño de nuevo…

Fue cuando me doy cuenta de algo…

No sé cómo, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que Sesshoumaru y yo tenemos un agudo sentido extrasensorial que hace parece que no fuéramos humanos. Para mí, me parece una broma de mal gusto. Ni que fuera un perro… gruño de nuevo enfocándome en lo que me acabo de dar cuenta. La sigo con la mirada… es esa chica…

Sango Youkai. Ok, mi suerte no puede ser ¿mejor o peor? Es decir, el pervertido de mi mejor amigo quiere una nueva oportunidad para con ella, pero yo nunca le he hablado directamente. Si, lo sé, soy pésimo relacionándome con la gente. Sobre todo si son mujeres, lo que Kykio fue el mejor golpe de mi vida.

La veo sonreír y recién me percato de que si es bonita. Bueno, Miroku siempre ha tenido buen gusto. Me encojo de hombros… lo único bueno es que ese pervertido nunca estuvo detrás de mi Kykio. Porque si no… no estuviera vivo en estos momentos. Supongo que ahora mucho menos, código de hombres.

Sigo observando a la mejor amiga de Kagome chan –la misma Kagome chan que hizo que mi mejilla me ardiera por varias horas- sé que está conversando con alguien. Me acerco ágilmente hacia ella. Dudo mucho que sea Miroku…

Cuando veo finalmente a su acompañante es un sujeto… mayor, bueno no tanto… nos llevará un par de años. Ambos ríen y parece que la pasan bien. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Uhm, esto puede traer complicaciones a Miroku. Bah, qué más da, está bien que reciba un poco de su propia medicina. YPorFinMeDejaráEnPaz, es decir, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sonrío, aunque no sé porque sonrío, si porque esa chica se ha librado de una cita con mi mejor amigo o porque ya no voy a tener que preguntarle a Kagome acerca de ello. Después de lo que sucedió en la mañana, creo que sería bueno que nos mantengamos distanciados por unos días.

Me volteo olvidándome de mis problemas y me percato de dos ojos castaños que me miran con curiosidad.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Domingo, domingo, domingo. Para mí, los domingos significa dormir hasta muy tarde… hacer la tarea –siempre la dejo para el último momento- ¿Qué? Me gusta la adrenalina de sentir que tengo que cumplir con mis deberes un domingo a las 10pm. Hacer mis quehaceres que no puedo hacer en toda la semana, como ordenar mi habitación, pasear en bicicleta, ayudar a mi abuelo en el jardín, etc.

Pero hoy, es un domingo diferente. Suspiro. Hoy saldré en una cita con Kouga Ookani. Ruedo mis ojos, ya son las 2:45pm y faltan 15 minutos para que llegue. Releo un mensaje de Sango –quien al fin dio señales de vida- diciéndome que salió –de nuevo- en una cita con un chico que conoció en el tren. Cuando Sango conoce a alguien se desconecta por completo, seguro eso sucedió desde el viernes. El nuevo pretendiente de Sango, la tiene ocupada. Para mi mejor amiga todo es un cuento de hadas y todos los hombres son príncipes encantados. Para mí, todos los hombres son sapos verdes y feos… cierro los ojos con impaciencia terminando de leer el mensaje.

_Tengo que hablar contigo, mañana en la escuela… sobre Kykio._

Hago un puchero. Sango y Kykio no son amigas, ni se hablan ¿Qué de importancia me tendrá que decir Sango de Kykio? la intenté llamar pero como siempre, no me contesta… seguro está en plena conquista. Solo espero que –nuevamente- ese chico quien quiera que sea, no sea el culpable de que mis hombros queden empapados una vez más.

Me miro en el espejo una vez más. La falda amarilla que llevo es larga y con vuelo, debajo de ella tengo unas _leggins_ oscuras, la blusa amarilla y una chompa común. Sin mucha producción ni nada, total es Kouga… voy a un concierto de rock, no voy a conocer al amor de mi vida.

Escucho que Souta abre la puerta, luego un grito que inunda toda la casa.

-"¡Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, llegó tu citaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chiquillo caprichoso me las va a pagar.

Es lo que pienso mientras bajo las escaleras. Me volteo a mirar a Kouga, pero para mi sorpresa no es una, sino dos personas que están DiscutiendoEnLaPuertaDeMiCasaFrenteAMiHermano.

-"¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¡Vengo a ver a MI NOVIA, pedazo de imbécil!"

-"¡Uy, uy si, MI NOVIA, ¿no?! Eso vas a decir cuando te deje, perrucho"

-"¡Vuelve a repetir eso, pulgoso!"

Me sonrojo al ver a Inuyasha… no puedo evitar lo que sucedió justamente el día de ayer en ese mismo lugar. Los insultos siguen llegando a mis oídos, Souta parece entretenido mientras que no sabe a quién animar. Estoy segura que Kouga e Inuyasha son capaces de irse a los golpes si no hago algo enseguida.

-"¡Kouga!"

Los dos me miran, parece que acabo de llamar su atención, justo a tiempo. Ambos se acababan de agarrar de las camisas y estaban a punto de iniciar una batalla campal en el vestíbulo de mi casa. Veo la mirada avergonzada de Inuyasha evitando la mía, él como yo, recuerda lo que había pasado ayer. Baja la mirada dejando a Kouga quien se arregla el cabello rápidamente y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa galante.

-"buenas tardes, hermosa Kagome, estás linda como siempre"

Si, ajá. Pienso. No puedo evitar mirar a Inuyasha, quien se cruza de brazos un poco más al fondo sin si quiera mirarnos. Lo oigo a duras penas susurrar algo.

_-"que mal gusto tienes Kagome"_

Es un condenado… idiota. Pienso en esos instantes, Kouga no ha escuchado nada porque ha estado hablando desde que me saludo… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando. Fulmino a Inuyasha con la mirada quien no se inmuta. Muy diferente a lo de hace unos minutos cuando estaba avergonzado por lo de ayer. En mi furia atrapo el brazo de Kouga aun sin entender nada de lo que está hablando.

-"¡Vámonos!"

-"ah… sí, claro"-dice él sintiéndose feliz debido a mi abrazo. Salgo sin despedirme de Inuyasha totalmente furiosa. Veo de reojo que sus dos hombros se juntan como si ese antigua –permanente- rivalidad siempre estuviera latente, solo puedo pensar que hay personas que no se pueden llevar bien nunca jamás.

Camino hacia la entrada aun pensando en Inuyasha, un nudo se me hace en el estómago y en la garganta. No, debo olvidar… debo ir hacia adelante.

Al levantar la mirada me doy cuenta de que los primos de Kouga nos esperan en un tipo de vehículo que no reconozco… ¿Qué diablos es eso? El armatoste es grande, enorme… bueno, yo de por si, soy pequeña. Hay metales por todos lados… las ruedas son macizas… parece un enorme tractor…

-"¿va.. vamos a subir a eso?"-pregunto a Kouga quien prácticamente trepa a esa cosa

Me tiende una mano para ayudarme a subir.

-"claro, cariño ¿no te gusta? Lo construimos entre los tres. Para ir a ese concierto, necesitas hacer una entrada triunfal… y eso es lo que vamos a hacer"

Levanto una ceja… no sé a que tipo de entrada triunfal se refiera pero no estoy segura si vamos a un concierto de rock o vamos a un basural. Los primos de Kouga, Hakkaku y Ginta me saludan con ambos brazos en el aire.

-"¡Hermana!"

¿Hermana? ¿dijeron hermana? Bajo la mirada apretando mi bolso pensando en que realmente ha sido una mala, mala, mala idea.

-"sube, cariño"

Situaciones extremas, requieren medidas extremas. Levanto la mano para coger la de Kouga y poder subirme al armatoste, temiendo un poquito, solo un poquito por mi vida.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

-"¿quieres ir a un concierto de rock?"

No sabía que mi novia apreciara esa clase de música. No es que el rock sea una de mis aficiones, pero me sorprendió bastante que Kykio me pidiera eso.

-"bueno, también van a tocar jazz"

-"si, claro…"-dije dudando. Sabía sobre el concierto que me había estado hablando. La agencia de noticias donde trabajaba Sesshoumaru se encargaría de darle cobertura y era del evento que había estado hablando durante los últimos días, pero como siempre, cualquier cosa que involucre a mi hermano me importa un reverendo pepino.

-"¿vamos a ir?"

-"si, claro" ¿era lo único que podía decir? Trague saliva –"¿Cuánto están las entradas?"

-"ese es el problema"-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Mi corazón se aceleró y me preparé para escuchar lo siguiente –"ya no hay entradas"

-"oh"

-"supe que la agencia de Sesshoumaru daría cobertura al evento…"-dijo claramente nerviosa –"pensé que podría facilitarnos las entradas…"

La mire, ella sabía cómo manipularme de una manera tan deliciosa que no podía decir que no.

-"Si, claro. Le pediré a Sesshoumaru que me haga el favor"-mastiqué cada palabra que decía. Definitivamente, ODIABA deberle algo a ese sujeto… mucho menos un favor. Le encantaría restregarme en la cara por lo menos un par de meses. Suspiré, no podía decirle que no a una petición de Kykio.

Y heme aquí, perdón, henos aquí. Siento que no encajo, encajamos mucho. El lugar está plagado de gente extraña vistiendo cadenas o puas, o cosas así. No sé porque Kykio quería venir aquí. La miro y ella observa los alrededores. No parece muy cómoda con la situación. Sé que ella viene por el jazz más que otra cosa, sin embargo no me agrada.

Sesshoumaru está a unos metros, lo miro y un nudo en el estómago se forma… recordar que voy a tener que hacer sus deberes por un mes a cambio de un par de entradas a ese evento nauseabundo me hace odiarlo más.

Mi hermano siempre tan inexpresivo mirando a la cámara, sé que a él tampoco le agrada estar aquí. Pero es su trabajo, no sé porque estudio periodismo si es que ni si quiera puede decir más de cinco palabras seguidas. Sin embargo, sé que le va bien. Su noticiero es visto por varias mujeres. Bah. Volteo hacia el otro lado, la gente está llegando… me acomodo el cabello y busco con la mirada un par de asientos libres para poder esperar a escuchar jazz.

-"¿hay un programa en todo esto, Kykio?"

-"si, aquí está"-dice ella mientras que saca un tríptico de quien sabe dónde lo consiguió.

Me acerco con curiosidad hacia donde apunta su dedo. Son las 4:30pm, esto empieza en 30 minutos. Ok… una bandas pequeñas que ni si quiera me suenan a nada… rock alternativo, rock &amp; pop, rock y… ¿ah? ¿_The Wolfs_? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

-"es la banda de Kouga Ookami"-dice Kykio adivinando mis pensamientos –"no sabía que ellos iban a tocar aquí"

-"¿Kouga Ookami?"-pregunto por instinto, pero si hace menos de dos horas me estaba casi agarrando a golpes con él en la entrada de su casa, además… era la cita. Duh. De Kagome chan

No sé porque pero me desagradaba que la hermana gemela de Kykio saliera con ese pulgoso malnacido… ¿acaso no tenía otro pretendiente a su altura? No, no es que estuviera celoso o algo parecido pero creo que siendo hermana de mi novia, ella…..

De pronto oigo un estallido de quien sabe dónde… ¿Qué DEMONIOS está pasando? Volteo a ver a mi hermano y solo se inmuta mirando hacia el lugar donde llega el estallido. Hay escombros por todos lados, veo algo como ¿fuegos artificiales? Invaden esa parte del lugar. Hay polvo por todos lados. Creo que todos se preguntan qué demonios está pasando ahora. ¿es parte del show? ¿o que?

Súbitamente una gran mancha de gente pasa casi arrastrándonos, haciendo vítores y empujándonos. Mi instinto me dice que debo irme rápido de ahí, antes de que Kykio o yo resultemos heridos, pero ya es muy tarde estamos atrapados en la masa febril de gente. Empiezan a corear algún tipo de nombre que no logro reconocer. Odio este lugar… maldigo en voz alta.

El polvo se va disipando y veo un grupo de personas sobre algún artefacto extraño. Son varias personas… veo sus siluetas. No me interesa, lo único que me interesa es sacar a Kykio lo más rápido posible antes de que terminemos aplastados o asfixiados.

Deberían prohibir este tipo de eventos, la gente puede salir muy lastimada.

-"¡Gente! ¡Buenas tardes!"

Hay un loco hablando sobre el artefacto extraño. ¿Quién es? Empiezo a empujar para abrir espacio y finalmente salir. Kykio también está atrapada…. ¡Déjenme salir!

Un estruendo de cuerdas de guitarras… un bajo y una batería como sonido de fondos me saca de mis casillas, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

-"Soy Bankotsu y nuestra banda de los 7 espíritus guerreros de la muerte vamos a abrir el escenario"

¿Bankotsu dijo? ¿Qué clase de ridículo nombre es ese? ¿Es un apodo? Al fin, el polvo se disipa por completo y puedo ver claramente a los integrantes del disque primer grupo a tocar. La gente se vuelve loca, veo que hay un monton de chicas gritando más delante de nosotros. Es una locura… el hombre que dijo llamarse Bankotsu mira con despecho y siento que lo odio. Su cabello es largo y lo lleva en una trenza, se le nota descuidado pero creo que es su estilo… lo que sea. Atrás de él aparecen varios sujetos como él. Observo que ¿acaban de demoler el muro? Un sujeto está manipulando el artefacto que está debajo de ellos… es enorme y es feo.

-"¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Una chica a mi izquierda casi me rompe el tímpano… de verdad hay gente que se muere por él? A veces pienso que hay personas que no tienen autoestima propia.

Mas fuegos artificiales y parece que la gente empieza a calmarse un poco, ya a estas alturas están lo suficientemente cerca. Kykio mira el espectáculo en silencio. Al menos, ya no nos están aplastando.

Lo que sea que canten o toquen estos sujetos quiero que se termine de una buena vez.

Cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor. Créanme, siempre uno se equivoca. Cierro los ojos para abrazar a Kykio y oigo otro ruido perturbador. Otro armatoste llega y se ¿estaciona? Al lado de los que rompieron el muro. Solo que esta vez conozco muy bien de quien se trata.

¿Acaso estos tipos no conocen un escenario?

Kouga Ookami llega mientras que hace una reverencia al público de Bankotsu y sus amigos. El sujeto lo mira con odio, bueno al menos creo que no soy el único que odia a ese idiota.

-"¿vienes a mendigar por público Ookami?"-dice despectivo

-"para tu información, niño bonito yo también voy a tocar aquí"-dice respondiéndole con la misma vehemencia –"tú y tus payasos ya encontraron un escenario después de destruir el muro por completo"

-"tssss…. Eso es entrar con estilo"-dice encogiéndose de hombros –"pero está claro que tú no sabes que significa eso"

-"ven y repítemelo en mi cara, imbécil"

-"perdería mi tiempo haciendo entender a un pobre iluso"

-"hermano Bankotsu, deje de discutir con el pobre lobito…"

-"si, tienes razón Jakotsu, no vale la pena discutir con cabezas de chorlito"

Veo que Kouga está furioso y por primera vez desde que he llegado me divierto. Ese idiota está recibiendo un poco de su propia medicina. Súbitamente, algo o alguien llama mi atención. Debajo de Kouga –literalmente- se asoma una cabeza que reconozco al instante. Es Kagome chan.

Ah… entonces eso quiere decir que ella ha venido junto con Kouga, ok genio, es su cita. Sigo diciéndome que Kagome tiene un muy mal gusto. Ella está mirando asombrada la escena entre Bankotsu o como sea que se llame y Kouga quien está gruñendo a un lado. Kykio no se ha dado cuenta de que su gemela está también en… ¿Qué es esa cosa? Bueno, en lo que sea que se haya subido.

-"pero que tenemos ahí"

La voz de Bankotsu atrae mi atención. La multitud se enloquece mientras que buscan acercarse a él.

-"¿es tu novia, idiota?"

Veo que acaba de darse cuenta de la presencia de Kagome, quien lo mira como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. No la culpo… algo en mi interior me hace renegar. Vuelvo a odiarlo.

-"¡Por supuesto!"

EseLoboMaldito me las va a pagar ¿Cómo que Kagome es su novia? Apretó mis dientes con furia.

-"pero si es mi hermana"-dice Kykio después de un largo silencio –"que sorpresa jamas imagine encontrármela aquí"

-"¡Oye! ¡quien te ha dado el derecho de decir que soy tu novia!"-protesta Kagome desde el hoyo donde está. Más atrás están los primos de Kouga, Jinta y Hakuku creo que se llaman -"¡No soy su novia!"

-"muy bien"-sonrie Bankotsu mientras que se acerca –esquivando, por cierto a Kouga- hasta la altura donde se encuentra Kagome quien intenta liberarse de la prisión donde está. Las chicas empiezan a gritar y no escucho nada, solo puedo fijarme hasta que el sujeto jala de ella de un tirón y la apoya en sobre el armatoste donde estaba –"mi nombre es Bankotsu, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Ok. Si antes era un infierno los gritos de las chicas. Ahora están enloquecidas. Yo apretó mis manos si lo tuviera en frente le daría un puñete en su cara perfecta... no lo conozco, no me interesa quien es, pero lo ODIO.

-"¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?"

Ah, si, Kykio está a mi costado. Se ha dado cuenta de mi tensión. ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Me molesta que ese tipo este cerca de Kagome? No… no, es eso.

-"hay que ayudar a Kagome"

-"creo que ya es lo suficientemente grande para manejar sus problemas, ella sola"-dice Kykio –"además no tiene nada de malo…"

-"Ka…. Kagome"-la escucho murmurarle al extraño

-"¡Aléjate de ella Bankotsu!"-brama Kouga un par de metros atrás y corre en su dirección.

El sujeto rueda los ojos y veo que NoSeDeDondeSalieronTodosEsosSujetos que ahora sostienen a Kouga y a sus primos.

-"¿quieres salir conmigo en una cita?"

Las chicas gritan a mi alrededor desesperadas. Kouga ríe histéricamente mientras que es sujetado por la banda de Bankotsu Yo estoy inmóvil sin poder creerlo. No sé qué es, pero algo, algo oscuro está invadiendo mi mente y quiero saltar e interponerme entre el nuevo idiota y Kagome.

Solo puedo pensar que son celos.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿algo confuso? Un poco diferente… oh si, los insultos y demás arengas son propias de los personajes no míos ! Creo que por fin Inuyasha se está dando cuenta de que hay algo por ahí rondando… espero que hayan entendido el meollo del asunto. Esa una pelea entre bandas de rock xD… entre el grupo de Kouga (The Wolfs) y el grupo de Bankotsu (Los 7 guerreros de la muerte) si, que original jajajajajaja… le hice caso e hice aparecer a mi hermoso, adorado, amado Bankotsu (ahhhhh me parece terriblemente sexy, lo amo n.n! es uno de mis bishounen favoritos aunque sea malo) ya sabremos la respuesta de Kagome ante la proposición de Ban sama 3 (ahhhhh si lo rechaza se quedara para Lime xD) ejem… si, fanfic. ¿Por qué Kykio quiso ir al concierto? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo n.n! ¿Qué favor le deberá Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru jijiji? ¿Cuándo le dirá Sango a Kagome el secretito de Kykio? ¿Kagome sabe que Inuyasha y Kykio están a unos metros de ella pero separándolos por un enorme mar de chicas enamoradas y desesperadas de Bankotsu? Jijiji en fin, en fin… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! :D nos leemos pronto (espero que más pronto, sé que me demore en actualizar, es que la semana pasada he tenido un examen, un trabajo y una expo, aparte de las horas del trabajo U.U que termine agotada, agonizando únicamente pensando en DORMIR!) intentaré actualizar más rápido.

*Recordar que supuestamente todos son humanos, así que Inuyasha no puede saltar metros y metros en el aire xD y así poder "rescatar" a Kagome de Bankotsu o Kouga jijiji (solo como aclaración)

****Sección Reviews****

**Itzela:** Creo que tendremos que esperar un poquito más para que el secreto de Kykio sea revelado n.n pero el prox capitulo si o si se entera… jijijijijiji y va a haber consecuencias :D, nos leemos pronto!

**Lela:** Ahhhhhhhhh siempre me olvido pasarte el Candy Final Story :( mándame un inbox, prometo que esta semana no pasa! Ya no te preocupes, cuando publique algo nuevo, te avisaré ;) por el momento me enfocaré en terminar esta de Inuyasha y de repente el prox mes inicio uno de Candy de nuevo xD. Un abrazo

**Zabitamt1975:** Jajajaja autora :D muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Nos leemos

**Leihej:** Holaaaaaaa! Lo sé, lo sé, mi mente (digo la mente de los personajes) no descansa ni descansará, me parecio gracioso escribir lo que cada uno piensa porque es como al final vemos las cosas –desde su propia perspectiva- y supongo que más de uno se siente identificado y/o le ha pasado algo así en algún punto de su vida. Ahhhhhh yo también! Siempre desee que aunque sea en un capitulo le diera calabazas a Inuyasha y se "chapara" (besara) a Kouga o a Hoyo xD o en fin… jijijiji pronto prontoo… y las ideas van aflorando. Gracias! Te mando un abrazo!

**Angel caida-16:** Jajaja me diste una gran idea cuando lei tu review *0* yo amé, amo y amaré a Bankotsu (es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy xD) puesto numero 4 de mis bishounens favoritos T.T porque se lo bajaron en la serie, eso es algo que nunca se lo perdonaré a Inuyasha. En fin, no creo que haga un KagxBan pero al menos… esperemos que sucede en el siguiente capitulo jijiji. Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por comentar!


	6. Capitulo 6

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Escucho los sonidos del armatoste a mis costados. Me sostengo con fuerza de las barreras que hay alrededor. Tengo miedo, no sé porque pero me da la impresión de que esta cosa es inestable. Genial. Genial, Kagome, en qué problema te has metido. Veo a Kouga y a sus primos estar de los más tranquilos hablando de algo que no logro escuchar. No me importa, solo espero que se acabe estar tortura pronto.

Veo a los lejos el estadio central de Tokio, creo que ahí serán los conciertos… me encojo de hombros. Cuando baje supongo que buscaré un sitio algo tranquilo hasta que Kouga tenga que tocar lo que tenga que tocar y de ahí regresaré a casa. Supongo.

Pero como siempre, tranquilo no es la definición que encontraré en ese lugar. Hay muchos gritos… y… ¿un hueco en la pared? ¿Qué demonios? Los escombros están por todos lados, todo parece un campo de guerra… ¿hubo un terremoto y no me he dado cuenta de que realmente hubo? No entiendo. Kouga gruñe y se coloca a mi lado. No entiendo porque gruñe.

-"ese idiota de Bankotsu ya llegó"-murmura a mis oídos.

¿Bankotsu? Pienso mientras que veo la silueta de varias personas encimas de… AlgoParecidoALoQueGintaConduce OK. Realmente, supongo que debe ser una moda extraña entre bandas. Lo que sea. ¿Fueron ellos los que derrumbaron el muro? ¿En serio?

Me asustó. No sé quiénes sean pero tienen muy mala pinta. El líder –supongo que debe ser Bankotsu- es alto, moreno y tiene largo cabello oscuro en una trenza. Parpadeo, si no estuviera vestido con esas fachas se podría decir que es guapo. Kouga me deja de susurrar palabras inentendibles y da un salto hacia dónde está ese sujeto.

El mar de chicas está impaciente. O eso creo… vitorean y corean el nombre de Bankotsu, veo como Kouga les hace una reverencia y los siete… si, son siete sujetos lo miran con odio, pero sobre todo Bankotsu, su líder.

-"¿vienes a mendigar por público Ookami?"-dice Bankotsu despectivo

-"para tu información, niño bonito yo también voy a tocar aquí. Tú y tus payasos ya encontraron un escenario después de destruir el muro por completo"

Sí, no estaba equivocada. Bankotsu y su grupo destruyeron el muro. Ok, parece que estos tipos son peligrosos ¿de verdad Kouga sabe en qué demonios está metiéndose? Me estremezco cogiendo mis cosas con el impulso de salir corriendo apenas haya una señal de que mi integridad y/o seguridad este comprometida. No seré tan hábil con las acrobacias, pero creo que puedo bajar de aquí sin ayuda.

Creo.

Bankotsu y Kouga siguen discutiendo y la multitud alaba a Bankotsu, me da la impresión que la interrupción de Kouga los ha incentivado más. Los demás miembros del grupo de Bankotsu discuten y se miran entre sí. Recorro rápidamente la vista por todos ellos, creo que ninguno se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Mucho mejor, esta vez pasar desapercibida puede serme útil. Hay una chica en el grupo… ¿o es un chico? Qué raro, es el que está más cerca de Bankotsu, hay otros dos tipos mayores, todas sus caras están pintadas. Uh. Desagradable. Sigo mi análisis… esperen.

Oh no. Me percato que los ojos de Bankotsu se centran en los míos. Se acaba de dar cuenta de mi presencia. Me mira y me siento indefensa. Creo que llegó la hora de salir corriendo.

-"pero que tenemos ahí"

Sus pasos se acercan. Veo que Kouga está lejos y es sostenido por ese chico-chica (¿?). Ginta y Hakkaku están siendo rodeados por el resto del grupo. ¿en qué momento se acercaron tanto? Oh Dios. Está muy cerca y ni si quiera sé cómo salir de aquí. Estoy atrapada. Cierro los ojos temiendo que me haga algo apretando mi bolso con toda mi fuerza. Si es necesario, lo utilizaré como arma letal.

-"¿es tu novia, idiota?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"

¿Novia? ¿Novia de quién? Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados… solo reacciono por instinto sin poder contener mi furia.

-"¡Oye! ¡Quién te ha dado el derecho de decir que soy tu novia! ¡No soy su novia!"

-"muy bien"

Ya es muy tarde. Levanto la mirada y lo veo con una clara sonrisa en los labios. No sé qué hacer. Súbitamente siento como me coge rápido de la muñeca –duele- y me tira hacia el exterior liberándome de la prisión donde estaba. Me percato que debe ser muy fuerte para poder levantarme con una sola mano. Hago un gesto de dolor mientras que me coloca sobre el armatoste.

–"mi nombre es Bankotsu, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Lo miro aun sobándome la muñeca. Dudo en decirlo, pero no tengo otra opción. El mar de gritos me ensordece. De repente me va a dejar en paz.

-"Ka…. Kagome"

-"¿quieres salir conmigo en una cita?"

¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

Lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas… ¿este tipo está bien de la cabeza? Es decir, no de la nada vas y preguntas a una chica si quieres salir con ella cuando recién la conoces –si puedes decir eso conocer- ¿se está burlando de mí? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Estoy confundida.

-"¡Hermano Bankotsu!"

Lo llama la chico-chica metros más atrás, es quien sostiene a Kouga y quien se libera de un salto.

-"¡Ella es mi cita, ego maniaco idiota!"-grita Kouga mientras que está a punto de estrellarle su puño en la cara de Bankotsu.

Veo como Bankotsu lo esquila con rapidez hasta ponerse al lado de sus compañeros. Kouga se ve molesto. Yo… yo no sé qué es lo que debería hacer en este momento.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Decir que estoy enfadado en poco. Trato de respirar lo más calmadamente posible. Veo de reojo a Kykio, quien parece divertida con la situación. Es decir, no sé porque… yo no puedo estar tan tranquilo. Todo me parece un universo alterno… es una mocosa… una tonta y descuidada la gemela de MI NOVIA. Porque Kykio es MI NOVIA… y estoy ENAMORADO de ella.

-"Buenas tardes… público presente… ¿están preparados para rocccccccckeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrr?"-suena un altavoz de quien sabe dónde estará

¿Ya empezamos? ¿Era hora? Pensé que Kouga y su nuevo mejor amigo Bankotsu, a quienes detesto iban a seguir con su espectáculo mediocre. Los miro de lejos. Al menos, Kagome está a salvo… Esperen… ¿Qué diantres me importa? Ella tiene la culpa por salir con un atolondrado idiota como Kouga Ookami. Sí, no es mi problema. NoDeberíaEstarTanEnfadado.

-"Ohohohohoh veo que ya iniciamos las presentaciones"-dice la voz, ¿presentaciones? –"¡Los siete guerreros de la muerte harán su presentación estelar esta noche! ¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!"

Maldita sea. No sé quién sea este tipo, pero me encargaré de meterle el micrófono muy dentro de su… _garganta_. Acaba de avivar al mar de chicas enloquecidas por este sicópata. Cojo el brazo apresuradamente de Kykio y la saco de la multitud cuando veo una oportunidad de salir con vida. Sin perder de vista a Kagome a quien miro de reojo. Los siete sujetos –la banda de Bankotsu- se trepan literalmente al escenario de donde venía la voz y hay un juego de luces y humo… los pierdo.

-"¡Genial!"-refunfuño guardando un mayor insulto

-"¿estas mejor?"

-"¿eh? ¿por…. Por qué me preguntas eso?"

-"No lo sé, parecías preocupado por mi gemela"

Ok. Esa frase me heló la sangre. Kykio siempre había sido muy intuitiva, la frialdad con la que habla de Kagome también me estremece. Una petarda suena a lo lejos y vuelvo mi mirada hacia ella… Kykio se ha dado cuenta.

-"no es nada, solo pensé que necesitaría ayuda para librarse de esos tipos"

-"ah… bueno, yo la vi bastante contenta… nunca había recibido tanta atención por parte de los chicos"-dice mientras que ríe suavemente –"tú sabes, nunca tuvo tanta suerte"

No sé si es la manera en como habla o lo que dice, pero algo en el fondo me hace sentir incómodo y molesto con Kykio, por primera vez. Yo sé sobre los celos entre hermanos y los conflictos que pueden generarse, un vivo ejemplo éramos Sesshoumaru y yo, pero había algo en la voz de Kykio que no me gustaba para nada. Me cruce de brazos y preferí seguir en silencio. No quería delatarme, ni decirle nada inapropiado.

Al parecer a ella también le pareció buena idea, y ambos nos sentamos mientras que escuchábamos en el fondo como el ruido -porque no hay otra manera de llamarlo- empezaba. Los siete guerreros de la muerte iniciaban su disque espectáculo.

Daba igual, la función apenas empezaba.

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Fue fácil y rápido escabullirme de Inuyasha. Con el pretexto que iría a buscar los servicios fue suficiente. No me estaba prestando atención. Era raro, pensé que si lo haría… aunque hay algo que no me deja tranquila ¿Por qué esa fascinación por el bienestar de mi pequeña hermana? No lo discuto, pero si me molesta.

La mancha adormecida de adolescentes corea una canción que no conozco ni tengo interés en conocer. Realmente fue muy extraño que Kagome viniera, en fin… no me importa. Sonrío y me apretó más la casaca que llevo, me acerco a los camerinos.

-"pensé que te tardarías más, Kykio"

Sonrío delicadamente. No hay nadie alrededor.

-"no fue difícil escabullirme de mi inocente novio"

Él sonríe y me mira con ansias. Aunque sé perfectamente que detrás de esa sonrisa se esconde una fachada de celos, me gusta sentir esa mirada sobre mí. Se acerca mientras que siento su respiración cerca de mi cuello. Me gusta, me hace sentir deseada.

-"¿pudiste averiguar lo que te pedí?"-susurra como un ronroneo a mi oído. Él piensa que es seductor, pero esos juegos nunca han funcionado conmigo, ni empezaran a hacerlo. Repasa sus tibias y delgadas manos por mi cabello oscuro.

-"Si"

Sonríe complacido y sé que es feliz.

-"Es de su madre ¿para que la quieres?"

-"Podemos volvernos muy ricos con esa joya"-dice él y atrae mi atención. –"la leyenda cuenta que puede conceder cualquier deseo"

-"¿leyenda? Estas pidiéndome que robe una joya por una leyenda"-digo casi incrédula –"si quieres que esté dentro de lo que estás tramando será mejor que me lo expliques mejor y no me digas un cuento de niños, Naraku"

Naraku me sonríe y en su cara se forma una especie de mueca… me gusta. Desde que lo conocí siempre pensé que seriamos el uno para el otro. No sé a qué tipo de leyenda se refiere, pero no quiero que me mienta. Si estoy jugando a este juego con Inuyasha tengo que sacar algo provecho real y no basándome en una leyenda.

-"mi querida Kykio"-dice mientras que coge el instrumento que reposa sobre el escritorio. Es un saxófono. Naraku Onigumo es uno de los mejores intérpretes de jazz de Japón, y yo Kykio Higurashi, soy su novia. –"sabemos que el iluso Inuyasha está encandilado contigo, hará lo que quieras que haga…"

-"no es tan fácil"-digo cruzándome de brazos

-"¿puedo ver la cadena y la perla que tienes en el cuello?"

-"¿eh?"

La perla que Inuyasha me había regalado el día anterior había captado su interés. Cuando me dijo que me iba a regalar una joya por nuestro mes estaba estupefacta y ambos pensamos que se encargaría de la joya que estábamos buscando, pero nos equivocamos. Es una imitación barata de la perla que tiene su madre.

-"si quieres quédatelo, no lo quiero"

-"querida, si quieres empezar a incursionar en el mundo de los ladrones de joyas te sugiero que no pases ninguna por alto"-dice el complacido mientras que mira mi brazalete –"es caro, pero yo quiero la verdadera"

-"háblame de la leyenda"-exijo

Naraku me observa en silencio. Su mirada provocadora me recorre y yo solo tengo ganas de darle un beso en los labios. Pero no. Ruedo los ojos y me pongo en una actitud exigente.

-"habla"

-"es una vieja leyenda del antiguo Japón. Existía la famosa perla de las cuatro almas, la cual fue formada durante la batalla de la sacerdotisa Midoriko y demonios. La sacerdotisa reunió las almas de los demonios y las purificó y las sello en su corazón. Después de esta ardua lucha la sacerdotisa murió y salió de su pecho la perla de shikón. Sabías que la madre de Inuyasha es la sacerdotisa encargada de cuidar esa perla no es así. Debe ser muy importante para que ella la cuide"

Sonrío. Ese es Naraku, un famoso jazzista, ladrón de joyas y el hombre del cual estoy completamente enamorada.

Pero aun así, tengo mis dudas en seguir con este plan. Sin embargo, sé que igual lo terminaré ayudando a robar la perla de shikón.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Solo puedo pensar que estoy a salvo y lo cerca que estuve de MORIR. Desde que Bankotsu me pidió que saliera en una cita con él, Kouga no se ha separado de mí. No sé hasta qué punto es bueno o es malo. Me encojo de hombros, Kouga me apreta contra él y me incomodo. Genial, genial. ¿no puede ser una cita normal? Sin necesidad de ser tan… aprehensivo.

Desde donde estamos podemos ver el espectáculo. El turno de Bankotsu y su banda está llegando a su fin. Pueden ser unos desconsiderados pero parece que hacen un buen show. Bueno eso supongo, el rock no es mi especialidad… además me están rompiendo el tímpano el resonar de las guitarras y el peso de la batería.

-"¿te llevas mal con ellos?"

-"¿eh?"

-"¡Digo que si te llevas mal con ellos!"-grito a un sordo Kouga

-"¡Ja! ¡Ese idiota de Bankotsu no me llega ni a los talones! ¿quieres ver un show, linda?"-dice mientras que me guiña el ojo –"Nosotros somos los siguientes"

-"Genial"-digo sonando convincentes. Si son los siguientes eso quiere decir que se terminará pronto y podré volver a casa.

El público estalla en revoluciones, empiezan a lanzar objetos que no sé qué son y la gente salta y es cargada por sus compañeros… mientras que se escucha un silencio en el escenario. Bankotsu y los suyos terminan con su pirotecnia y por fin respiro tranquila, al menos no moriré calcinada.

-"supéralo"-dice una voz muy cerca de mí. Es Bankotsu quien sale dado saltos hacia la salida. No me desagrada tanto… pero no es lo que buscaría en un chico. Me sonríe e intenta acercarse.

Es interceptado por Kouga.

-"¡Eso es lo que pienso hacer!"

-"aun no me has dado una respuesta, Kagome"

-"¡No la llames por su nombre, imbécil!"-brama Kouga mostrándole los dientes

-"uy si, sí que miedo"-dice Bankotsu en tono burlón mientras que hace una parodia como un lobo, su grupo pasa al lado de él hacia la salida sin tomarles atención parece que ya es parte de una rutina –"si estas interesada puedo hacerte compañía hasta que el pequeño lobo haga su presentación"

-"eh…"

No logro responder ya que el brazo de Kouga me jala hacia el escenario. Veo a Bankotsu sonreír desde su posición, me da la impresión que fastidiar a Kouga es su deporte. Me volteo a ver a Kouga ¿Qué demonios está tramando? ¿acaso hoy es el día de jalar a Kagome hacia todos lados? Solo quiero que se termine el díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ginta se pone en la batería y Hakkaku acomoda el bajo a su cuerpo. Están a punto de empezar… ¿Qué hago YO en un escenario? Veo la multitud y tengo pánico escénico… demonios, demonios ¿me voy corriendo? Pero está Bankotsu cortándome la salida. Soy tan torpe que no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. Kouga por fin suelta de mi mano y coge la guitarra eléctrica que reposaba en la base de madera, acomodando el micrófono a su altura, Bankotsu es un poco más alto que él.

-"Buenas noches, gente"-grita Kouga a través del micrófono. No sé qué hacer. Siento que las miradas de las primeras personas de la fila están sobre mí. Supongo que esperando a que haga algo… -"¿quieren escuchar algo de ROCK del bueno?"

La multitud brama a su llamado y levantan los puños como dándole ánimos. Soy tan diferente a ellos… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-"Muy bieeeeeeeeeen… les voy a presentar a Kagome"-dice mientras que me mira… si antes las únicas personas que me veían eran las primeras, Kouga se aseguró de que todo el maldito estadio se percate de mi presencia –"¡¿es linda verdad?!"

-"Kouga ¿Qué diantres estás diciendo?"-pienso mientras que al mismo tiempo invento mil maneras de estrangularlo. Saluda Kagome, solo saluda y no mires a todos. Imagina que todos están desnudos… a veces funciona ¿no? Sonríe… solo sonríe y saluda.

-"Bueno, nos acompañará en el escenario durante esta presentación esperemos que les guste nuestra música"-dice tañendo su guitarra eléctrica. Súbitamente aparece un ruido desde el interior que me espabila. Pienso que se ha quemado algo, pero cuando volteo Ginta y Hakkaku tocan como si nada hubiera pasado.

Definitivamente, no es mi mundo y no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí y no tengo a donde huir… solo rezo y espero que acabe esta tortura pronto.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Escupo mi gaseosa en el momento en que veo a Kouga subir jalando a Kagome al escenario ¿ese tipo esta demente? Si no fuera suficiente haber armado la casi pelea contra los idiotas del grupete de Bankotsu o como quiera que se llame cuando llegaron.

Apretó el envase hasta prácticamente destruirlo y agradezco a todos los dioses porque Kykio se haya ido a buscar los servicios higiénicos. El gas me está provocando una úlcera… odio sentir el burbujeante líquido a través de mi sistema digestivo…

Luego me detengo y pienso. Es PROBLEMA de KAGOME. No es MI PROBLEMA. Mientras que batallo conmigo mismo, veo como el malnacido de Kouga empieza con su show… me quiero largar de este lugar de una buena vez… Me quiero largarrrrrr….

Escucho la primera canción. Duh, la odio, como odio todo lo que tiene que ver con Kouga. Miro el escenario echando chispas. Lo odio. Simplemente, lo odio. Kagome está a un costado como si fuera de su propiedad. Su propiedad. Refunfuño... podría adivinar que está medio asustada con lo torpe que es, seguro se caería del escenario…

Como la vez en que se cayó de su bicicleta. Si ella es Kagome _Torpe_ Higurashi.

¡No puedo sacarla de mi cabezaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Súbitamente, el ritmo de la música se pone un poco más lento, estaba tan absorbido en mis pensamientos que no note que cambiaba a una canción un poco más suave. Daba igual, solo esperaba a que saliera el jazzista de una buena vez para poder largarme de ese lugar.

Me giro una vez más hacia el escenario y veo con asombro que Kouga acaba de tomar la mano de Kagome…EseMalditoInfeliz. Pasan unos segundos y la gente –ni yo- entendemos lo que Kouga trama... de pronto siento como la adrenalina se resbala por mi cuerpo y lo enciende.

¡¿Le acaba de robar un besooooooooooo? ¿Eso fue un beso?! La multitud estalla en gritos, yo trato de procesar lo que acabo de ver… desde muchos metros atrás.

En un corto segundo que no sé qué demonios hizo y me lleva a querer atravesar el mar de gente y darle un golpe, SI. ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ. Cegado por la furia, ira, OLoQueSeaQueTenga y camino en dirección a golpear a todo a quien se interponga en mi camino. Nadie puede propasarse con la hermana gemela de MI novia y menos literalmente en mi cara y vivir para contarlo.

Si, la hermana gemela de mi novia.

De mi Novia.

De Kykio.

Maldita sea. Soy un maldito enfermo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-"Inuyasha"

Una mano alcanza mi brazo con un movimiento delicado. Estoy perdido, estoy perdido.

Es Kykio, acaba de regresar de los servicios. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué… es lo que me está sucediendo?

-"Estoy cansada, será mejor irnos"-dice ella haciendo caso omiso a mi actitud corporal. Menos mal. No quiero darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a Kykio –"creo que el jazzista saldrá en un buen rato"

Me parece lo más sensato que he oído desde que estoy aquí. Aun siento la furia de haber visto a Kouga dándole un beso a… la hermana gemela de mi novia. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Ya me las pagara en el colegio, cuando Kykio ni Kagome estén. Será tiempo para arreglar cuentas. Con una ulcera en proceso asiento hacia Kykio, desesperado por salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Aun siento la presión de los labios de Kouga Ookami sobre los míos. Me sonrojo. Sin creer todo lo que se armó después de eso. Pensé que necesitaríamos seguridad adicional cuando nos fuimos. Yo muda, por supuesto. Kouga se había robado mi primer beso de la peor manera posible EnUnEscenarioFrenteAUnMontonDeGente. No sé si debo estar molesta o contenta. Suspiro. No sé si de verdad me gusta.

Creo que fue mi pánico escénico lo que provocó que mi cuerpo no respondiera ante su gesto. Solo me quede callada desde ese momento hasta que llegue a mi casa. Desde ahí me duele la cabeza, no quiero levantarme y tener que ir al colegio. No quiero… odio los lunes.

Oigo a mi madre llamarme desde el primer piso diciendo que el desayuno ya está listo y que se me hace tarde para ir al colegio. Cubro mi cabeza con mi edredón esperando que el tiempo se detenga y de un respiro a mi vida.

-"¡Ya voy!"-grito desde mi habitación después de uno, dos, tres segundos que en tiempo real fueron 10 minutos.

Me visto con desgano. Olvide por completo de hacer la tarea. Seguro el profesor me va a retar. Pero creo que ese es el mínimo de mis problemas. Escucho voces en la primera planta. Kykio se va al colegio, se adelanta. Mejor para mí, es la hora habitual en que Inuyasha la –nos- espera en los primeros escalones del templo. No estoy de humor de ver la cara pálida de Inuyasha con sus hermosos ojos dorados que… ¡Toca tierra Kagome! ¡Es cosa del pasado! ¡No hay nadie ni nada en la Tierra que te haga volver a caer a sus pies!

Bueno, está claro que el ver a Inuyasha en el colegio es uno de mis mayores problemas. Otro problema, es por supuesto ver a Kouga Ookami.

Justo, como si lo hubiera invocado llega un mensaje a mi celular. Para variar es Kouga.

_Buen día, linda. Espero verte pronto en clase. _

_Quiero hablar contigo hoy. Nos vemos en el descanso KO_

Ruedo los ojos. Obviamente, no le respondo. Cojo mi mochila intacta desde el viernes y bajo con paso apresurado. Mi madre está a punto de ponerse histérica diciendo que Kykio ya salió y no la contradigo. De repente, llegaré tarde. Faltan menos de 20 minutos para que la primera campana suene.

Como rápidamente la tostada con mantequilla que reposa junto al jugo de papaya recién hecho y la leche, tomo el jugo y dejo la mitad del vaso de la leche. Me despido de mi abuelo y mi mamá y salgo corriendo.

La combinación hace que me duela el estómago y me detengo a medio camino. Respiro profundo. Tal vez debí tomar mis precauciones y salir con anticipación. Mi bicicleta me pesa. Y vuelvo a respirar. Me sobo los ojos y en la acera opuesta veo a mi mejor amiga Sango.

Todo lo que me había pasado durante la tarde-noche del domingo, había hecho olvidarme por completo de ella. Luego recuerdo que me dijo que tenía que contar algo… algo con respecto a Kykio. Cambia la luz y hago caso omiso a mi dolor de estómago procurando llamar su atención.

-"¡Sango!"

Ella voltea con prisa. También está tarde.

-"¡Kagome, buenos días!"

-"buenos días"-digo jadeando por la corrida

-"estamos tarde, debemos darnos prisa"-dice ella con prontitud –"¿te encuentras bien? Te veo pálida"

-"sí, estoy bien"-miento. El dolor de estómago comienza a convertirse en una tortura. No debí correr. No debí hacerlo. –"tengo que contarte muchas cosas… ayer me pasaron muchas cosas"

-"yo también"

Ella me ve preocupada una vez más, pero luego cambia su mirada por una más seria. Antes de decirme algo se percata de que estemos solas. Ya es tarde, así que la mayoría de estudiantes ya están dentro del colegio o corriendo hacia él. Nadie nos presta atención. No entiendo porque tanto misterio.

-"¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?"-digo sin poder contener mis ansias de saberlo.

-"Kagome, Kykio está engañando a Inuyasha con otra persona"-dice finalmente y no sé porque no logro entender toda la oración al 100%.

Súbitamente, pierdo la conciencia en el momento que el dolor de estómago se vuelve atroz y antes de hacerlo escucho el grito de Sango.

Después todo se torna oscuro.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Lo sé, y siento la demora… me he demorado una ETERNIDAD en actualizar, pero quiero decirles que ya termine el fanfic en mi cabeza (las semanas que han pasado han sido productivas) n.n! Aproximadamente serán unos 11 o 12 capítulos en total. Sé que no tengo excusa valida, pero he estoy en exámenes y llena de trabajos, adicionalmente la semana pasada fui atacada por una gripe mortal que no se termina de ir… y me mando una semana de descanso médico y mucha mucha congestión de la cual soy presa aún T.T! volviendo al fanfic y dejando a mi vida de lado. ¿Qué les pareció? El beso era NECESARIO para que se diera cuenta Inuyasha lo que no quiere darse cuenta. Al fin Sango, le dijo la bomba y la pobre Kagome es atacada por un dolor de estómago n.n! y ya sabemos quién es el amante de Kykio, aunque supongo que era un poco obvio, jajaj Naraku resultó ser un famoso jazzista y un ladrón de joyas :P… ¿podrán con su plan malévolo? Jum jum ¿Qué pasara entre Kagome y Kouga? ¿Inuyasha y Kagome? Uhmmmmmmm ¿Y Miroku? Jijiji! Bueno ya poco a poco se desenmañará todas las mentiras y las infidelidades! Ojala que les haya gustado este capítulo, un poco raro eso si.

****Sección Reviews****

**Lela:** Jajaja me alegro que te guste leerme :D! bueno al final no fue Bankotsu quien le robo un beso frente a Inuyasha y a cientos de personas en un escenario de rock lleno de luces y pirotécnica de por medio xD! Pobre Kagome de todo le pasa… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un abrazo!

**Zabitamt1975;** Muchas gracias, si Lime tiene locas ideas O.o! ¬¬ al final le cobraran a los 7 guerreros de la muerte la destrucción del muro jajajajaja… me parecio original que entraran así llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Shadir:** Hola! Siii celos, celos everywhere y en este capitulo más celos! Ese Inuyasha, espero que se de cuenta de que no puede querer a dos chicas xD aunque sean gemelas! Gracias!

**Leihej:** holaaaaaaa! :D siempre ;) si tienes oportunidad de ver la serie completa es genial Yo me afane un par de días (la vi por youtube completa xD) y de ahí me anime a escribir algo jijiji, pero me da risa el estilo peculiar de las series de Rumiko Takahashi xD…. Sobre Kykio ah si yo siempre la odie y a veces hasta odiaba a Inuyasha por seguirla a todos lados dejando de lado a Kagome xD… a mi también me parece que es mosca muerta… en fin! Me encanta leer tus reviews y sobre el fanfic de CC no lo inicio porque no tengo tiempo =/! Ojala que pronto se me de un tiempito y lo pueda iniciar, pero la idea la tengo. Nos leemos prontito! Un abrazo.

**Itzela:** holaa! :) ayyyyyyy yo también lo amo (Bankotsu es el puesto numero 4 de mis bishounens favoritos) lo amé perdidamente desde que lo vi tratando de escribir la carta de venganza cuando fue revivido… ahhhhh simplemente lo amo xD (Ok, Lime basta) ejem, muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Saludos!

**Jazmin L:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que te gusto el fanfic! :D! y si Sesshoumaru se merece un escarmiento por baka, aun no sé si haré aparecer a Rin xD pero vamos a ver cómo va avanzando la historia jijiji. Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capitulo 7

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Veo el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga caer hacia el suelo, por instinto me inclino para atajarla en el intento de que no se golpee. No entiendo bien lo que sucede, pero todo sucede en fracciones de segundo que no me permiten pensar, solo actuar. El sonido estrepitoso de la bicicleta caer en el pavimento me desconcierta. Y vuelvo a la realidad. Sostengo el cuerpo cálido de Kagome en mi regazo y dos segundos después escucho a lo lejos una bocina de algún camión.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Se desmayó por mi culpa? Sabía que la noticia que tenía que darle era 'shockeante' pero nunca pensé que se desmayaría. Luego, recuerdo que la veía muy pálida desde antes de eso. Y estaba pálida.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No voy a poder cargarla. Miro hacia los alrededores para pedir auxilio, pero está desierto. La campana de inicio de clases debe sonar en cualquier momento y no sé qué hacer. Saco el celular de mi bolsillo, pero está apagado. Olvidé cargarlo y pensaba cargarlo llegando al salón. Genial, Sango, justo cuando necesitas comunicarte te falla el celular.

-"Kagome, Kagome"-llamo sin obtener respuesta y me doy cuenta de que su cuerpo comienza a tomar calor y respira con dificultad. Creo que tiene fiebre.

En mi mente empiezo a repasar las opciones que tengo. Espero que pase alguien y pido ayuda… no puedo dejarla abandonada aquí en plena calle. Me muerdo los labios con impaciencia. Vuelvo a intentar que recupere la consciencia.

Sin nada de éxito.

-"¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

-"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

Me volteo con rapidez y esperanza. Al fin, alguien que me puede ayudar. Pero claro, la suerte no es mi mejor amiga esta mañana. Veo con algo de sorpresa y frialdad a la persona que se encuentra detrás de mí.

-"¿estás bien, Sango? ¿Qué sucedió con Higurashi?"

Miroku Hoshii.

Me trago todo lo que quiero decirle en ese momento. De todas las personas en el planeta justo él tenía que aparecer a ayudarme. No tengo opción. Tendrá que ayudarme.

-"no lo sé, estábamos yendo a la escuela y se desmayó"-digo sin mirarlo a los ojos. No puedo. Una ira desconocida hasta ahora en mí quiere apoderarse y reclamarle todo lo que tengo que reclamarle, pero la salud de Kagome es primero. Así que la reprimo. Ya habrá momentos para hablar con él… a solas.

-"de acuerdo, hay que llevarla a la enfermería"-dice mientras que se inclina y me ayuda a cargarla en su espalda. Siento una pizca de celos y la misma ira. No, es una emergencia Sango. No pierdas la idea –"parece que tiene fiebre"

Asiento en silencio mientras que levanto la bicicleta de Kagome, él no me dice nada. No sé si me duele más este silencio o que no puedo reclamarle nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Uh. Nosotros.

Miroku camina por delante de mí. Su paso es apresurado y me es difícil seguirle. Como esperaba el timbre de inicio de clases ya había sonado hacia casi 10 minutos. Supongo que no me pondrán una tardanza. Eso espero, porque sería la última oportunidad en el mes que tuviera. Empujo la bicicleta y trato de seguirle el ritmo.

Justo lo alcanzo cuando llegamos a la escuela. Todo estaba vacío como era de esperarse. Todos ya están en clase. Él sigue con la mirada fija en el camino hacia la enfermería. No me ha dicho nada. Bueno, no sé si tenga algo que decirme… él es el que tiene la falta. Apretó con ira la bicicleta mientras que la dejo en el lugar de las bicicletas. Miroku ni se molesta en esperarme.

Sango, es una emergencia.

-"me adelantaré"-lo oigo a lo lejos como adivinando mis pensamientos –"no vaya a ser algo grave. Me quedaré en la enfermería hasta que llegues"

Asiento, nuevamente sin mirarlo mientras que busco el candado en la mochila de Kagome. Me agacho y no sé porque me entran ganas de llorar. No, aquí, ahora… no. Es muy tarde, las lágrimas llegan y caen. Me duele. Es un idiota… no debería estar llorando por alguien que no vale la pena. Después de unos segundos de patético lloriqueo, me seco las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y levanto la cabeza. Saco un espejo de mi bolso y menos mal que mis ojos no están rojos, pero siento aun el nudo en la garganta.

Emprendo la marcha hacia la enfermería… pensando en que tengo que aprender a vivir con eso. No será la última vez que vea a Miroku Hoshii, a menos claro que me cambie de escuela.

Pero si algo que mis padres me enseñaron, es que no debo huir de los problemas.

Y Miroku, es mi problema más grande en este momento.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

_-"Kagome, Kykio está engañando a Inuyasha con otra persona"_

Las palabras de Sango me sonaban como un eco lejano. ¿Engañar? ¿Infidelidad? Eso es lo que Sango trataba de decirme… todo es confuso.

Estoy corriendo… ¿hacia dónde estoy corriendo? Las paredes son oscuras y me abrazan como si quisieran atraparme. Tengo miedo, me esfuerzo en seguir corriendo hacia una puerta, una salida que está al final del túnel. No… tengo que llegar… corro con más fuerzas y siento que me quedo sin aliento, mis piernas son más pesadas como si cada una de ellas pesara una tonelada. No…

No quiero quedarme aquí.

La negrura del túnel me hace flaquear, necesito salir. Trato de aumentar la velocidad sin éxito, me caigo, el peso de mi cuerpo rezumba en el túnel y la salida se ve cada vez más lejana.

-"¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-grito con todas mis fuerzas desde lo más profundo de mi pecho alargando una mano hacia la luz que se va, nadie viene a ayudarme. Las lágrimas saltan de mis ojos, soy presa del miedo. Siento que en cualquier momento las paredes caerán sobre mí y me sepultarán.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Alguieeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Siento que me falta la respiración. Toso, sabiendo que es mi fin. Solo puedo pensar en una persona.

Inuyasha.

-"por favor… por favor…"

Súbitamente como un espejismo, Inuyasha aparece…pero no está solo. Ambos me sonríen. Kykio coge la mano de Inuyasha y tira de él. Al mismo tiempo se voltean, dejándome atrás.

-"¡No! ¡Vuelvaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Por favor, vuelvan!"

Los pasos de los dos suenan como ecos por toda la habitación. Kykio ríe, sabe que ha ganado. Lo sabe, lo sabe. Lo sabe.

-"Amo a Kykio. No te amo, Kagome"

Ahora es la voz de Inuyasha... esa frase es como un látigo a mi cuerpo y a mi corazón. No puedo seguir guardando el grito por más tiempo.

-"¡Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-"Kagome…. Kagome… ¡Kagome!"

Abro los ojos con dificultad. La luz de la mañana es cegadora. Veo un techo desconocido. No estoy en mi habitación ¿Dónde estoy?

-"¡Kagome!"

La voz me es familiar ¿Sango?

Miro hacia la voz que me llama, es Sango. Está preocupada… me doy cuenta de que estoy en una camilla… es la enfermería de la escuela. No entiendo ¿Qué sucedió?

-"¿Qué… que me paso?"

-"al fin despertaste"-dice ella con alivio –"estabas soñando… creo que tenías una pesadilla. Batalle en despertarte, no dejabas de gritar y quejarte"

-"¿es…. Estaba gritando?"-pregunto y siento como la gasa que tenía sobre la cabeza cae en mis manos –"¿Qué… es esto?"-digo mirando la gasa con asombro me toco las mejillas, estoy ardiendo. Tengo fiebre, por eso siento la pesadez en mi cuerpo

-"Te desmayaste mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela. Me diste un buen susto"-dice ella con un gesto –"te trajimos aquí hace menos de una hora, la enfermera dijo que te habías desmayado producto de la fiebre"

-"en… entiendo"-digo sin entender mucho –"¿trajimos? ¿Quién me trajo aquí?"

Sango me mira sorprendida y después de unos segundos responde –"Mi… Miroku Hoshii pasaba por ese lugar y te trajo en su espalda"

-"¡¿ESE PERVERTIDO ME TOCO?!"-grito nuevamente y me duele el cuerpo… imaginándome que ese pervertido me cargo en su espalda MeDanGanasDeDesmayarmeDeNuevo. Sango se incomoda y me asiente

-"no tenía otra opción"-dice sin mirarme

-"de… de acuerdo"-digo con desconfianza –"¿Por qué no estás en clase? Las clases ya empezaron"

-"Decidí quedarme aquí hasta que te despertaras. No nos consideraran tardanza, por la emergencia"-dice con alivio y yo también me alivio –"creo que será mejor que regreses a casa, hablaré con la enfermera para que te de un permiso"

-"si, supongo que es lo mejor"-digo. Mi cuerpo me pesa demasiado, me sobo los ojos con sueño, me siento débil. Veo que Sango se levanta para llamar a la enfermera y cojo la manga de su blusa –"Sango, una pregunta"

Ella me mira sorprendida –"dime"

-"¿Qué era lo que gritaba mientras soñaba?"

Sango duda por unos segundos –"estabas pidiendo ayuda"-dice y me sonrojo –"también… también mencionaste el nombre de Inuyasha"

Ok… eso era lo que me temía. Me alegro que Sango haya estado sola conmigo. –"gracias"

-"Kagome…"-dice mirándome seriamente –"recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que te desmayaras"

Parpadeo varias veces. Me cuesta, me duele la cabeza y la fiebre me ayuda. Cierro los ojos tratando de recordar lo que ella me dijo.

_-"Kagome, Kykio está engañando a Inuyasha con otra persona"_

-"si"-digo sin pensar –"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sango mira hacia afuera y parece que no hay nadie –"no sé si deba contártelo ahora, estas enferma"

-"necesito saber"-digo con firmeza. No sé si es esa parte masoquista que todos tenemos cuando nos enamoramos de alguien o es una pequeña esperanza. La pequeña esperanza que debería cortar de raíz.

-"bien"-dice mientras que se sienta nuevamente a mi lado –"el sábado que fui a visitar a mis padres, vi a Kykio cerca del cementerio"-dice como si le costara recordar el sábado –"la seguí, sé que estuvo mal pero… en fin"-se reafirma y me mira a los ojos –"fue a encontrarse con un hombre. Mayor que nosotras… cabello largo y ojos rojizos ¿lo conoces?"

Niego. No se me hace familiar. Me doy cuenta de cuanto desconozco de mi hermana gemela.

-"bueno… ella lo estaba besa…."

-"¡Kagome!"

Salto de mi sitio como un susto. La voz de Kouga me saca de mis casillas. ¿No puede ser más inoportuno?

-"¡Estaba tan preocupado cuando no llegaste a clase! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?"-dice pasando a través de Sango y cogiéndome de los hombros con fuerza, que me duele por la fiebre o por su tosco aprieto –"¡¿Por qué no me avisaste de que estabas enferma?"

-"¿eh?"-digo sin comprender del todo –"¡me duele, Kouga!"-digo con la fuerza que me queda

-"ah… lo siento"-dice mientras que se disculpa y me suelta –"te llame hace un rato, aproveché el cambio de clase porque escuché que estabas en la enfermería"

-"¡Estoy bien! ¡Gracias!"-exclamo. Lo que me faltaba… la cabeza me duele.

-"I… iré por la enfermera para que te tramite tu pase de salida"-dice Sango y yo asiento. Genial. Kouga tenía que interrumpir.

-"¿de verdad estas bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"-dice Kouga y por fin presto atención a su rostro. Está preocupado. Miro sus ojos y me sonrojo recordando el beso que me robo, mi primer beso.

Cubro mi cara con la manta de enfermería y no puedo dejar de oler los antisépticos y el desinfectante del lugar.

-"estoy con fiebre"-digo sin quitarme la manta de la cara –"me dolía mucho el estómago cuando salí de casa"

-"tienes infección al estómago"-dice señalando hacia la manta donde podría estar mi estómago

-"¡NO!"-exclamo y me sonrojo de la vergüenza –"de repente me voy a resfriar. Ayer… regresamos tarde del concierto"

-"si, tienes razón"-dice poniéndose un poco más serio y sentándose sobre la camilla de la enfermería. Me incomoda tenerlo tan cerca. –"¿te divertiste…? Digo, ayer no me dijiste mucho cuando se terminó el concierto"

Obviamente. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué corriera a sus brazos después de lo avergonzada que estaba? Bueno, estoy. NiEnSusSueños.

-"fue… una experiencia… extraña"-digo sin saber más que decirle y me sonrojo. No sé si decirle que me divertí, sonaría hipócrita

-"estaba pensando que en nuestra siguiente salida…"

¿Siguiente salida? Lo miro sin escuchar lo que está diciendo.

_-"Amo a Kykio. No te amo, Kagome"_

Esa frase de mi sueño febril me devuelve a la realidad. Después de todo, no veo nada de malo salir nuevamente con Kouga. El nudo en la garganta se forma… aprieto con ansias la manta, intento volver a prestarle atención a Kouga. Y rezo por no llorar frente a él.

-"¿cua… cuando vamos a salir de nuevo?"-pregunto sin ni si quiera terminar de escucharle

Kouga me mira entusiasmado y me siento mal. Siento que lo estoy utilizando. No es correcto, pero no sé qué más hacer.

-"¿entonces aceptas?"

-"¿eh?"

-"¿aceptas ser mi novia?"

-"¿novia?"

De qué DEMONIOS me estaba hablando Kouga… lo miro incrédula. Y me toma ambas manos y mi corazón se acelera. En ningún momento escuché la palabra _novia_, aunque bueno, no le estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo… empiezo a sudar frío y siento que la fiebre me está jugando una mala pasada.

-"Kagome Higurashi…"

Trago saliva pidiendo por un milagro.

-"¿quieres ser mí no…..?"

-"¡Ookami san!"

La voz de Takahashi sensei –la enfermera de la escuela- se pronuncia en el cuarto minúsculo de enfermería. Y me siento salvada por la campana. Sango está detrás de ella y me ve sorprendida. Veo con gracia como la enfermera lo jala de las orejas a Kouga apartándolo de mi lado, mientras que Kouga busca defenderse sin éxito del malévolo jalón de orejas de Takahashi sensei. Sus protestas son silenciadas por un portazo fácilmente en las narices de Kouga.

Empiezo a sentir pena por él, pero se desvanece rápidamente.

-"ese niño tiene que aprender una lección, no puede entrar intempestivamente a la enfermería a fastidiar a los pacientes"-dice la enfermera con ambos brazos en forma de jarra –"¿te sientes mejor, linda?"

-"si… un poco mejor, gracias por su ayuda"-respondo con una sonrisa, la última frase con un gran trasfondo que ella no comprende

-"es mi trabajo"-sonríe mientras que saca de su bata blanca un termómetro electrónico y me lo pega en la frente –"sigues caliente, te regresaras a casa por el resto del día Higurashi"-dice mientras que mira a Sango –"Youkai san, sería bueno que regreses a clase, aun puedes llegar antes de que empiece la tercera hora"

Sango asiente –"nos vemos Kagome, avísame cuando llegues a casa. Iré después para dejarte la tarea y los apuntes ¿de acuerdo? Ahí podremos hablar"-dice y sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere.

Daba igual lo que Sango pudiese decirme. Si Kykio engañaba a Inuyasha con alguien más. Era problema de ambos.

Y en esos problemas no me conciernen a mí.

Después de todo, Inuyasha eligió a Kykio.

_-"Amo a Kykio. No te amo, Kagome"_

Y yo, voy a olvidarme de él.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Miro expectante el reloj de la pared del salón. La mañana se me ha hecho eternamente larga. Odio los lunes. Las semanas deberían empezar los martes, pero así odiaría los martes… lo que sea. Mi humor no ha mejorado desde el fin de semana. Odio esto, sea lo que sea que me esté pasando. Veo el pétreo rostro del profesor de historia del Japón. Quiero golpearlo, únicamente porque me siento aburrido.

Finalmente, como una súplica desesperada suena el timbre indicando el refrigerio. Mi estómago ruge de hambre, no he desayunado dado que tuve que preparar el desayuno, para su majestad. Duh. Sesshoumaru Taishou y se me había tarde para ir a recoger a Kykio. Todo parte del acuerdo, por supuesto de los boletos del desastroso concierto de rock y jazz que al final, Kykio ni vio.

Otra vez se me revuelve el estómago, no de hambre, de furia recordar el beso… de Kouga Ookami a Kagome, la hermana menor de Kykio.

El profesor dice la tarea… leer dos capítulos de una biblia que es más vieja que el mundo. Apretó los puños y siento que me voy a hacer daño. Mi mirada se va hacia Kykio, no me ha hablado en toda la mañana ni por mensaje ni por correspondencia clandestina vía pupitre.

No sé porque no me importa mucho. Se dirige hacia la puerta donde la enfermera la busca.

Me encojo de hombros, mientras que la gente comienza a levantarse y a dirigirse hacia la cafetería, si no me doy prisa me quedaré sin refrigerio. Sigo mirando a Kykio quien asiente a la enfermera y se despide. ¿Qué raro?

-"¿Qué quería Takahashi sensei?"-pregunto de repente y ella no se inmuta

-"Es mi hermana"-dice y algo dentro de mí se activa como una alarma –"parece que tiene una infección de algo. La regresaron a casa"

-"ah"-digo sin evitarme ponerme nervioso. Recuerdo que Kagome no fue con nosotros hoy, estaba tan enojado con ella por lo de ayer que ni si quiera le pregunte a Kykio que había sucedido. Me siento culpable. Debí preguntar, debimos esperarla.

-"¿vas a ir a la cafetería?"-me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-"supongo"-digo con nerviosismo –"Pasaré por la sala del concejo a ver a Miroku… necesito hablar con él"-digo recordando que ambos tenemos una charla pendiente… que posiblemente incluya golpes de por medio, necesito descargarme con alguien –"¿quieres que te acompañe?"

-"Anda a ver a Hoshii senpai"-dice Kykio –"llamaré a mi madre a ver cómo sigue Kagome"

-"o… ok"-digo con sorpresa. Al parecer Kykio se preocupa por su hermana. Haría lo mismo, pero no sé si Kagome querrá hablar conmigo… como si me importara.

-"nos vemos después del descanso"-dice Kykio mientras me da un beso fugaz y avanza hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo. La veo alejarse mientras que su cabello oscuro se mueve al compás de su caminar y recuerdo porque la elegí a ella.

Coloco mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y camino hacia el lado opuesto. Seguro estoy confundido por el_ parecido físico_ entre ambas. Pienso en lo último y me siento un poco mejor al respecto. Solo un poco.

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Toco el timbre de la casa de los Higurashi. Miro mis zapatos esperando a que me abran, tengo los apuntes de clase y la tarea de Kagome en mi mano derecha. A la profesora de biología se le ocurrió la estupenda idea de hacer un proyecto sobre impacto ambiental y lo quiere para dos semanas… como si no tuviéramos suficientes deberes. El profesor de geometría mando una lista infinita de problemas para resolver y el profesor de química hará un examen de conocimientos el miércoles.

Escucho que me abre la puerta, es el pequeño Souta.

-"hola Sango"-me saluda con cordialidad y yo le sonrío

-"hola Souta ¿Cómo sigue Kagome?"

-"está en su habitación… creo que ya no tiene fiebre"-me responde mientras me invita a pasar, me quito los zapatos dejándolos en el vestíbulo –"¿quieres subir?"

-"ah... claro"-digo con timidez, Souta me hace recordar un poco a Kohaku cuando era un poco más chico –"muchas gracias"

Souta coge a Puyo quien caminaba por los alrededores y se vuelve hacia la televisión.

Subo las escaleras y noto que no hay nadie. Perfecto. Llego a la habitación de mi mejor amiga, la que conozco perfectamente desde hace años. Toco tres veces. Unos segundos después Kagome me abre la puerta, esta vestida con su pijama y el sonrojo provocado por la fiebre ha desaparecido.

-"hola Sango, gracias por venir"-dice abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Le entrego los apuntes y la tarea sin decirle más que una sonrisa.

-"tu bicicleta está abajo"-digo mientras que le entrego la llave y el candado –"la traje conmigo"

-"cierto, lo había olvidado"-ríe y me acomodo en la silla del escritorio mientras que dejo mi mochila a un lado

-"¿Cómo sigues?"

-"bueno mi madre me hizo tomar una medicina muy amarga… creo que ya me siento mejor"-responde y se ve mejor –"¿paso algo interesante en la escuela?"

-"lo de siempre"-respondo sin ánimos –"la profesora Kiyomi de biología mando a hacer un proyecto sobre impacto ambiental y lo quiere en dos semanas"

-"¿eh? ¿Tan pronto?"-dice con asombro –"creo que me voy a enfermar de nuevo"

-"no bromees así"-digo con enojo. No quiero que se enferme y me deje haciendo sola el proyecto –"hice grupo con Hoyo… y te incluimos a ti"

-"con tal de que no sea con Kouga, todo está bien"-suspira creo más para ella que para mi

-"¿sucede algo con Kouga?"-pregunto recordando la escena que vi antes de que Takahashi sensei interrumpiera

Kagome me mira suplicante y no sé si hice la pregunta en el momento adecuado –"ayer…. Ayer salimos, fuimos a un concierto de rock de su banda… tu sabes, la que tiene con sus primos"-dice y asiento –"bueno, él… él…"-dice mientras que noto que tiembla y no es por la fiebre –"él me besó"

Me sorprendo. –"ah…. Entiendo…"

-"¡me robo mi primer beso enfrente de un montón de personas!"-dice mientras que estalla moviendo sus brazos de una manera tan graciosa que no puedo evitar que me salga una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza –"¡Lo odio! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Es un desconsiderado!"

-"Ka… Kagome"

¿Dijo un montón de personas? No entiendo

-"Quiere que sea su novia"-dice después de verla protestar y suspirar con resignación –"No sé qué hacer"

-"¿no sabes si aceptarlo? Pero Kagome si a ti no te gusta, entonces porq…."

-"porque tengo que sacarme de la cabeza a Inuyasha, sé que suena terrible y lo estoy utilizando, pero…"-suspira como si es algo que hubiera estado guardando por siglos –"pero es la única manera de hacerlo"

Me muerdo los labios pensando en que decirle –"¿ni si quiera porque sabes que Kykio lo engaña con alguien más?"

Kagome reflexiona y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo por algunos minutos. Veo que aprieta sus manos en su pijama, me siento culpable. No debí decirle algo así.

-"No"-dice finalmente –"Es problema de ellos, de Inuyasha. Inuyasha es quien eligió a Kykio, si ella lo engaña es su problema… yo… yo no tengo nada que pintar ahí"-dice con voz trémula como si le costara asimilarlo. La entiendo.

-"de acuerdo. No diré nada más"-digo quitándome un peso de encima –"¿quieres que hagamos la tarea juntas?"-pregunto intentando cambiar el tema

-"si"-dice Kagome sin ganas mientras que saca su cuaderno y libros de texto. Ambas nos acercamos al escritorio, sin ganas de decir nada. Súbitamente escucho como la puerta principal se abre y Kagome se acerca a la ventana a observa quien es.

-"Son Kykio e Inuyasha"-dice como un murmuro apartándose rápidamente como si no quisiera seguir mirando –"¿con que empezamos?"

-"¿geometría? La lista es interminable"-respondo con una sonrisa. Comprendiendo lo similar de nuestras situaciones. Inuyasha es el problema principal de Kagome y mi problema principal es Miroku Hoshii.

Un ruido de vibración llama mi atención, el celular de Kagome vibra.

-"es Kouga"-responde sin ganas –"ha estado enviándome mensajes todo el día… no los he leído ¿Cómo le explico que requiero tiempo para pensar?"-dice para ella misma.

Me encojo de hombros, soy la última persona en el planeta que la puede aconsejar.

Abro el libro de apuntes y saco la lista de problemas a resolver. Mientras que Kagome retoma su sitio.

_**Miroku Hoshii P.D.V.**_

Sé que encontrarme en la mañana con Sango fue un golpe de suerte y a la vez desafortunado. Yo sé que tenía mucho que explicarle y decirle, pero con Higurashi desmayada en mi espalda no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Noté que quería gritarme todas mis verdades y tuve miedo, pero sé que tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarlo.

-"¿Qué tal te fue el sábado?"

Pregunté frescamente a Inuyasha cuando lo vi ingresar al salón de concejo. Fresco como una lechuga, si claro.

-"¡Mi-ro-ku!"-gritó y sabía que estaba enojado, solo me miraba así cuando estaba realmente enfadado… no entendía

-"calma, sé que no conseguiste nada"-dije recordando la escena de la mañana –"hoy me encontré con Sango y con Higurashi"-cuando dije eso algo cambio rápidamente –"la ayude que la trajeran a la enfermería… sabias que se desmayó en plena calle… menos mal que llegaba tarde y las vi"

Toda la furia que traía consigo desapareció y se acercó preocupado –"algo así escuché"-digo de pronto –"¿Cómo está… Kagome?"

-"mejor, espero… se veía pálida en la mañana y estaba con fiebre"-respondo hay _algo_ en la mirada de Inuyasha… no hago caso a mi instinto y sigo relatando lo sucedido. Lo que sea que haya pasado, me salvo de que Inuyasha me golpeara, amenazara o algo así. –"¿Kykio no te ha comentado nada?"

-"No, la enfermera fue hace unos minutos a contarle supongo"-rodó los ojos. No me equivoco. Hay algo ahí escondido que no pasa desapercibido. Uhm. Interesante –"va a llamar a su casa a saber cómo están las cosas por ahí"

-"entiendo… y ¿has llamado a Higurashi?"

-"¿y…. yo? ¿Yo… yo porque tendría que llamar… llamarla?"-responde y se pone nervioso y sé que he dado en el clavo. Amplio mi sonrisa… enlazando mis dedos lo miro con suspicacia

-"pues no sé, es la hermana gemela de Kykio, supongo que son _familia_"-digo relajándome riéndome internamente por la cara de Inuyasha. Mi mejor amigo es un libro abierto. No sé qué ha sucedido, pero me divierto. Me pregunto si él ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Lo dudo mucho. Inuyasha es uno de los chicos más despistados que conozco.

Es muy divertido.

-"¿vas a ir a almorzar?"-respondo y me asiente sin decir ninguna palabra -"vamos, faltan 15 minutos para que se termine el receso"

Vuelvo a la realidad, es hora de que sea un hombre y enfrente el problema. No sé qué pensará Sango… pero no tengo nada que perder. Veo la hora, son las 7:45pm en punto, la luz de su casa está encendida. Voy a tocar el timbre cuando escucho varios pasos acercarse.

-"gracias por acompañarme Kuranosuke san"

¿Kuranosuke? Esa voz es de Sango ¿Quién diantres es Kuranosuke?

-"no te preocupes, Sango"-dice el hombre. Me escondo cerca de la puerta de la casa de Sango… escuchando lo que están hablando –"me alegro que tu amiga se encuentre mejor, debiste pasar un buen susto en la mañana"

-"bueno si… pero ya está recuperándose, mañana irá de nuevo a la escuela"-dice mientras que sonríe. Siento como una manada de celos que nunca había sentido se apoderase de mí ¿Quién era ese sujeto? -"¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?"

-"no puedo, mañana tengo que presentar unos informes a primera hora y tengo que terminarlos. Mañana puede ser"-dice mientras que sonríe

-"muchas gracias por acompañarme"-dice Sango mientras que hace una reverencia y se despide

-"de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Saludos a Kohaku"

La veo despedirse de ESE sujeto y no sé cómo tomarlo. ¿Sango está saliendo con él? ¿Es por eso que evito hablarme hoy? Ahora entiendo… entiendo… entiendo todo.

Bajo la mirada y estoy dispuesto a irme cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro. En mi descuido Sango se ha percatado de mi presencia.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"-dice con furia contenida y la miro preparándome para recibir el mayor sermón de mi vida.

No estoy seguro si lo quiero escuchar.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime**: lol lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la continuación… a la velocidad de la luz jijiji! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué pasaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Con Miroku y Sango! ¿Qué pasara con Inuyasha y Kagome? Creo que Miroku ya se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas n,n. Kagome ha decidido dejar de lado a Inuyasha, pero ¿aceptara la propuesta de Kouga? Quien sabe! ¿Kykio preocupada por Kagome? Ja! Ni yo me lo creo! Solo que a Inuyasha le están viendo la cara de menso! Jajaja! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! :)! Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, espero rápido u.u de nuevo empiezo clases el miércoles ! Pensé que me iban a dar una semana libre y me salieron con 4 días ¬¬ en fin! Nos leemos prontoooooooooo!

****Sección Review****

**Itzela:** Yo también ame la participación de Bankotsu en el fanfic es increíblemente sexy (lo amo n.n) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Un abrazo!

**Jazmin L:** y seguirá sintiendo celosssssssssssssssssss aunque el mismo no se de cuenta/ no lo quiera aceptar, pero claro Miroku ya se dio cuenta jejejejejeje :3! Gracias por comentar

**Leihej:** Sisisisis Lime en trance Bishounen n.n! ya estoy sin gripe –espero que no vuelva hasta el siguiente año- x) Ban sama tiene la culpa! Ahhhhhhhhh esos tiempos cuando podía ver series en dos o tres días :$! Gracias por los apapachos y los besos! Te mando también para ti muchos saludos! :D! nos leemos!

**Lela:** Feliz día (por ayer xD) jijiji ahhhhhhh sii Kouga esta en desesperación ModeON y la escena de la enfermería lol que le dirá Kagome? :) jijiji! Un abrazo! Estuviste por Lima y no me avisaste! Jum!


	8. Capitulo 8

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Levanto mi mano en señal de despedida hacia Kuranosuke san. Recuerdo lo que me dijo Kagome hacia unas cuantas horas.

_-"porque tengo que sacarme de la cabeza a Inuyasha, sé que suena terrible y lo estoy utilizando, pero es la única manera de hacerlo"_

Como lo pensé tal vez nuestras situaciones no son tan diferentes. Kuranosuke es una buena persona. Es injusto. Y siento que empiezo a odiarme, pero de repente pienso aliviada que él solo quiere ser amable conmigo por ser nuevo en esta enorme ciudad. Me encojo de hombros, pensando en que él solo quiere ser mi amigo como consuelo.

Introduzco la mano en el bolsillo de mi falda del uniforme cuando me percato de algo. Veo la silueta de un extraño a unos cuantos metros de mí. Un escalofrío me invade. Mi calle usualmente es muy segura, pero solitaria… de pronto, la noticia de una chica secuestrada que vi antes de salir a la escuela en la mañana llega a mi mente.

No tengas miedo, Sango. Seguro es tu vecino, el señor Takeda.

Si, Takeda no mide cerca de 1,80m. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención de _ese_ extraño. Me acerco sigilosamente, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Creo. Camino lentamente hacia él cuando lo reconozco.

No es posible…

Miroku Hoshii.

Es él, sin duda, reconocería esa cola de cabello que sale de su cabeza. Pero… pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? muevo mi cabeza tratando de apartarlo como si de una ilusión se tratara, pero sigue ahí. Es él.

Me paro firmemente. Siento que el corazón se me va a salir, pero no importa. Empiezo a avanzar siento sentimientos encontrados. Quiero reclamarle tanto, pero quiero saber porque está el aquí… frente a mi casa, esta noche.

¿Es una coincidencia? Lo dudo, ¿Qué probabilidades hay? Cada paso que voy mi furia aumenta, casi siento que corro a través de la calle, a pesar de que son solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"-digo apoyando mi mano derecha sobre su hombro

Siento como un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había descubierto y pienso que estoy en ventaja. Pienso. No lo sé. Estoy enojada. Estoy contenta. Estoy… ya no sé qué siento.

Miroku se voltea a mirarme, con esos ojos azules que me encantan…. Me encantaban. Y veo en su mirada algo de ¿tristeza? ¿Remordimiento? Si, debería sentir remordimiento.

-"Sa… Sango, buenas noches"-dice titubeando claramente nervioso. Lo pillé y Miroku ODIA ser pillado

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-digo con más energía de lo que me propongo –"¿te perdiste? ¿Vas a la casa de Sakaki?"-digo enojada y despectiva.

Oh no. Se viene… se viene una verborrea…

-"Sa…. Sango no es lo que imaginas…"

No, es algo peor que una verborrea. Son lágrimas.

-"¡Eres un idiota!"-grito con toda mi fuerza sin evitarlo mientras que algunas lágrimas estallan de mis ojos. No, debo controlarme. Toda la furia, el enfado, las no-llamadas, los no-mensajes, el haberlo visto en esa heladería con Sakaki, lo de hoy, todo, todo se vino en ese preciso momento. Y las lágrimas eran ese reflejo.

Me cubro los ojos con ambas manos y nos quedamos estáticos por varios segundos. Solo puedo escuchar mis lágrimas y algunos hipos que inútilmente trato de controlar.

-"sí, soy un idiota"

Lo escucho decir calmadamente. Así es él. No sé cómo lo puede tomar todo con calma. Yo soy la que está llorando. Daría cualquier cosa por estar tan calmada como él.

-"te fallé, soy un idiota y lo siento"-dice después de unos segundos más donde las lágrimas han dejado de llegar como una cascada. No puedo verlo bien… la vista se me nubla, por lo que me es casi imposible saber su expresión o tratar de descifrar lo que piensa. Si es que lo hace. –"tienes suerte, el sujeto de hace minutos se ve que de verdad está interesado por ti"

¿Ah? ¿De qué está hablando? No puede ser… Kuranosuke san

-"creo que… creo que deberías seguir saliendo con él"-dice con una voz ronca y no puedo creer lo que escucho… no entiendo. De verdad no entiendo. Mis manos caen a los lados de mi cuerpo como peso muerto. No los siento. Aun mis ojos están cristalinos, mis mejillas acaloradas y el nudo en la garganta está haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Esa es su respuesta final.

Al parecer después de todo, nunca le interesé y no le voy a interesar. Eso está claro, seguro se siente mejor al saber que "alguien" está saliendo conmigo…

Pero él está equivocado. Yo no soy como él.

-"Es lo mejor para ti"

Esa frase es la frase más hipócrita que alguien me ha dicho en toda mi vida entera. ¿Qué sabe ÉL que es lo mejor para mí? ¡Me ha visto llorar! ¡Le importa un rábano mis sentimientos! La furia que se había desvanecido por instantes se materializa en mi cuerpo una vez más, seguidamente no pienso, solo reacciono. Es como si el mismísimo diablo que hubiese poseído en este momento.

No sé cómo pasó, pero pasó. Ambos escuchamos un ruido sordo en toda la calle. Agradezco infinitamente que estemos los dos solos y este obscuro. Me arde la mano, la marca en la cara de Miroku es pronunciada pero no me importa.

Nunca me di cuenta de la fuerza que tenía hasta ese preciso momento.

-"¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-grito una vez más y me echo a correr ahora sí, sin importarme nada. Abro la puerta de mi casa con gran torpeza sin mirar atrás. Sin mirarlo. Maldita sea, la llave se queda atracada en la cerradura. Maldito día, maldito Miroku. Después de unos instantes de batallar con ella ingreso a mi casa dando un portazo, limpiándome las últimas lágrimas que hay en mi rostro. Kohaku no puede verme así. No puede. No debe.

Me volteo para dejar los zapatos y siento los pasos detrás de mí.

-"Bienvenida… hermana"-dice Kohaku sin entender. Estoy de espaldas y no puede ver mi rostro –"¿sucedió algo?"

-"No… nada"-digo con voz casi a punto de quebrarse –"que va a suceder… fui a la casa de Kagome y… me entretuve, anda a seguir viendo la televisión y yo prepararé la cena ¿sí?"

Siento que me mira, pero no me dice nada más. Después de todo, estoy casi segura de que sabe que algo ha pasado. Pero conociéndolo, no se atreve a preguntarme. Una vez que me aseguro que Kohaku ha desaparecido del vestíbulo me volteo con dirección a la cocina sin antes volver a mirar hacia la puerta, pensando en Miroku y la bofetada que le acabo de marcar en su rostro.

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Le doy la mejor de mis sonrisas. Creo que la actuación ha sido algo innato en mí. No es que me desagrade Inuyasha, es más creo que si no hubiera conocido a Naraku Onigumo antes estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero la situación es diferente ahora, e Inuyasha es mi medio para conseguir lo que Naraku y yo queremos.

-"me siento muy emocionada, es la primera vez que iré a tu casa, Inuyasha"

-"si… verdad"-dice él con algo de nervios

No sé porque pero he notado _algo extraño_ en Inuyasha en los últimos días. Como si me ocultara algo, o no me dice las cosas con claridad. Es un sentimiento que he tratado de ignorar, pero a medida de cómo pasan los días, siento más curiosidad en saber que es. Me acomodo el cabello mientras que siento como el taxi que hemos tomado va cogiendo la vía que se dirige a la parte de la ciudad donde están las mansiones y villas más adineradas.

-"mi casa es algo… anticuada"-dice Inuyasha –"espero que no te moleste"

-"Inuyasha, vivo en un templo"-digo con rapidez

-"bueno… es diferente"

El taxi se detiene e Inuyasha baja apresuradamente para ayudarme a bajar mientras que paga al conductor del taxi. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro frente a un portón antiguo de madera con construcción noble a los costados. Está muy bien conservado, parece la entrada a una fortaleza. La información que me brindó Naraku está en lo correcto. Inuyasha vive en un palacio del Japón antiguo.

Súbitamente, las dos puertas se abren y somos recibidos por un séquito de damas.

-"bienvenido a casa, joven Inuyasha"-dicen las cuatro chicas a coro. Todas están vestidas con kimonos y con arreglos en la cabeza algo elaborados

Inuyasha parece exasperado. Rueda los ojos –"entremos, no hagas caso, a mi madre le gusta el estilo ceremonioso"-dice tendiéndome una mano, me apresuro y tiendo mi mano izquierda alcanzando la de él.

-"es una mansión antigua ¿cierto? ¿del periodo Meiji, puede ser?"

-"si, lo que sea"-dice Inuyasha con desdén –"ha pasado de generación en generación por la familia de mi padre. Algún día, la mitad será mía… y la otra mitad será de Sesshoumaru"

-"ah ya, entiendo"-digo examinando los alrededores.

Entiendo porque Naraku está tan interesado en robarle a la familia de Inuyasha. Puedo calcular que tiene una gran fortuna… supongo que la perla que busca debe ser una parte insignificante, no entiendo porque tanto valor por esa joya.

Llegamos a la entrada y noto que las cuatro damas nos han seguido y se detienen metros atrás de nosotros. Froto con ímpetu las mangas de mi uniforme, procurando esperar el momento correcto para seguir analizando la situación. Inuyasha sube hacia la entrada y ambas puertas se abren, es un salón de té. Las cuatro chicas corren al interior mientras que habilidosamente preparan la estancia.

-"pueden ingresar"-dicen a coro. Estoy empezando a creer que todas forman parte de un mismo libreto.

Inuyasha se sienta sobre el futon de mala gana y yo procuro sentarme frente a él con la instrucción que recibí de mi madre cuando era pequeña. Tengo una taza de té frente a mí completamente limpia, esperando a ser llenada.

Segundos después las cuatro damas ingresan con varias bandejas de dulces y meriendas. Y por supuesto, el té. Lo sirven con rapidez y sincronizadamente observo sus manos como se mueven con agilidad, repartiendo los bocadillos y sirviendo el té.

-"¿desea algo más, joven Inuyasha?"-dice la que al parecer está a cargo

-"no, se pueden retirar"-dice Inuyasha ahuyentándolas con una mano. Las cuatro chicas hacen una reverencia y cierran la puerta de bambú dejándonos solos en la estancia. –"¡ahora si a comer!"-dice Inuyasha mientras que coge un bollo relleno de alguna fruta y se lo mete a la boca.

Lo miro con sorpresa devorar el bollo, para luego bajar la mirada hacia mi taza de té. El olor es agradable, me apresuro a coger la taza que está caliente dándole tres vueltas y seguidamente un sorbo. Está delicioso.

-"puedes servirte lo que quieras, Kykio, ellas lo han preparado especialmente para nosotros"-dice Inuyasha quien va en su segundo o tercer bollo de fruta

-"gracias"-digo mientras que le doy otro sorbo a mi té –"tu casa es muy grande, es muy bonita"

-"¿eso crees?"-dice con incredulidad. Ha dejado el futón para echarse encima del tapete mientras que come otro bollo de frutas –"si, es demasiado grande y vieja, es un laberinto…"-suspira

-"me imagino… tú crees…. Que podamos conocerla"-digo de manera casual –"me gustaría conocerla por completo. Nunca he estado dentro de una mansión antes"

-"¿quieres ver mi casa?"-dice levantando una ceja –"bueno, supongo que no habrá ningún problema"

Veo algo de duda en sus ojos, pero luego la dispersa. Si, hay algo que no quiere que vea o que no puedo ver. Supongo que es… la perla de shikon.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Yo sé que le dije a Sango que no me importa si Kykio está engañando a Inuyasha con otra persona. Realmente ese asunto NO es de mi incumbencia. Empujo mi bicicleta hacia mi casa, es viernes al fin. Se acabaron las clases… pero hay algo que no me deja en paz.

Primer problema: Kouga Ookami insiste en preguntarme si voy a convertirme en su novia. Pregunta que por supuesto, no he contestado aún. Ni pienso contestarlo en un corto plazo. Sería más fácil que no estuviera en mi salón. Prácticamente he tenido que escabullirme en los recesos y salir lo más rápido posible de clase. Esto no puede seguir así. El miércoles vino a mi casa a preguntarme de nuevo, si seré su novia. Insistió tanto que lo tuve que botar con la escoba… no tiene remedio.

Segundo problema: Inuyasha está muy extraño conmigo (como si me importara) SiMeImporta. Ok. Si tengo que olvidarlo, es necesario que deje de prestarle atención a todo lo que hace ¿no? Pero parece que estuviera enojado conmigo y yo debería ser la que estuviera enojada con él. Es un completo cabezota… ahh… Kagome, realidad. No te importa lo que suceda con Inuyasha, él tiene lo que se merece.

Lo que se merece.

Sacudo la cabeza pensando en mi tercer problema. Otra persona que ha estado en la luna esta semana y no soy yo, es Sango. No sé qué le está sucediendo, por más que he tratado de preguntarle esquiva mis preguntas con otras preguntas. Mi instinto de mejor amiga me dice que algo va mal, puedo adivinar que es un hombre. Aja. No me equivocaba, al parecer la nueva conquista de Sango es un hombre de malvivir. Posiblemente este fin de semana nos programemos una pijamada para que mi mejor amiga llore sobre mi hombro hablándome sobre las desavenencias de su corta relación. No era la primera vez, pero ya a estas alturas estaría enterada de algo, pero no es así.

¿Qué sucede con mi vidaaaaaa?

Tropiezo con el dobladillo de la escalera y doy a parar en la puerta de la habitación de Kykio, como siempre está cerrada. Me duele mucho el pie… creo que me lo torcí. Lo que me faltaba, la cereza del pastel. Me sobo el tobillo apoyándome en la manija de la puerta por unos segundos, sin querer giro la perilla y la puerta se abre. Es extraño, Kykio usualmente deja su habitación cerrada por completo. Recuerdo haberla visto un par de veces en los últimos ¿4 o 5 años?

_-"Kykio está engañando a Inuyasha con otra persona"_

No sé porque pero la frase de Sango vuelve a mí. Apretó mis manos con fuerza sintiendo que el dolor del tobillo me es atroz. Una ola de curiosidad me invade. Sé que no es correcto, pero… pero necesito saber si hay alguna pista.

Ingreso a la habitación de mi hermana gemela. Todo está en perfecto orden –a diferencia de la mía- el escritorio está vacío y hay algunos cuantos libros de textos en los costados acomodados alfabéticamente. Kykio es maniática del orden y la limpieza. Su closet está cerrado y la cama perfectamente tendida, hay un equipo de sonido y una televisión que no se han usado en siglos en una esquina. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención me dirijo hacia su mesa de noche, donde hay una lámpara y unas cuantas notas alrededor. Es raro, conociendo a Kykio y lo fanática que es sobre el orden.

Son notas dispersas. Y un volante…

_Naraku Onigumo famoso jazzista japonés regresa a Tokyo para dar una gira de conciertos en la ciudad._

Naraku Onigumo. Repito mentalmente. No sabía que a Kykio le gustara el jazz. Realmente sé muy poco de ella. Observo el volante con atención y a la persona que hay en él. Es un hombre, mayor que nosotras con largo cabello oscuro y ojos fríos rojizos…

_-"fue a encontrarse con un hombre. Mayor que nosotras… cabello largo y ojos rojizos ¿lo conoces?"_

No puede ser. Digo mientras que dejo el volante en su sitio. ¿Será posible? Kykio está engañando a Inuyasha con este hombre. Pero… pero… ¿Cómo? Es un artista… mi mano temblorosa golpea la mesa y caen algunas notas al suelo. Las levanto y sin querer leo una de ellas.

_Perla de Shikon. Izayoi Taishou. Sacerdotisa._

¿Taishou? Ese es el apellido de Inuyasha. No entiendo. Repaso otra nota en su escritorio.

_Viernes en la tarde inspeccionar mansión Taishou. Descubrir la ubicación de la perla de shikón._

¿Qué es la perla de shikón? Dejo las notas en su mesa de noche como si estuvieran malditas, me apresuro a salir de la habitación de Kykio. Asegurándome de dejarla con llave.

No sé qué está tramando Kykio pero mi instinto me dice que no es algo bueno.

Tratando de ordenar mis ideas y olvidándome del horrible dolor de mi tobillo me apresuro a entrar a mi habitación que está al final del pasillo.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

No entiendo la fascinación de Kykio por conocer mi casa. Yo no estaría tan entusiasmado. En fin, caminamos a través de los pasillos de madera y bambú, mientras la observo de reojo. Es bonita, y me siento afortunado de que sea mi novia, sin embargo creo que ya no es la misma emoción de un comienzo. Es decir, posiblemente me he acostumbrado o no sé. Caminamos hacia los jardines que mi madre cuida, a un lado hay un criadero de peces ornamentales y un estanque muy japonés. Yo estoy acostumbrado a todos estos lujos, pero creo que para ella es la primera vez.

Mi padre fue un general en el ejército de Japón, siguiendo los pasos de mi abuelo, quien falleció en la segunda guerra mundial. Mi padre no fue la excepción y murió hace ya varios años en combate. Sesshoumaru y yo no tenemos ni una pizca de ese sentimiento enfermo de servir al país. Menos mal. No podría vivir con ese sentimiento de temer dejar viuda a mi esposa y a mis hijos sin un padre.

Mi madre es una sacerdotisa, sé que suena extraño pero lo es. Se entrenó en Ise desde que era una niña pequeña. Fue huérfana y las personas de ahí la adoptaron. Desconozco prácticamente lo que ella hace, pero me tiene prohibido el ingreso a una parte de la mansión. Justo a la que estamos llegando.

-"eh Kykio…"-digo llamándola. –"hasta aquí podemos llegar"-digo sin tratar de sonar extraño. –"mi madre me tiene prohibido el paso a esta parte de la casa"

-"¿prohibido?"-me pregunta con curiosidad

Suena estúpido que tenga prohibido el paso a una parte de mi casa, pero es así. Mi madre es muy estricta con eso.

-"es algo… difícil de explicar"-digo tratando de zafarme del problema –"reglas de mi madre"

-"oh entiendo"-dice sutilmente –"¿hay algo escondido, seguro? Que no quiera que veas"-bromea

-"la verdad no lo sé"-digo siendo sincero –"desde muy pequeño nos dijo a Sesshoumaru y a mí que no podemos ir a ese lugar y no aceptó ninguna excusa…"

-"¿y dónde está tu madre?"

-"supongo que ahí mismo"-dice Inuyasha –"no sale mucho… de ese lugar"

-"ah…"

-"buenas tardes, joven Inuyasha"-dice una voz que me llama la atención.

Es la anciana Kaede.

-"hola anciana Kaede, está mi madre por aquí"-pregunto observando caminar a la antigua ama de llaves de la mansión.

-"la señora se encuentra en el templo orando, joven Inuyasha. Veo que trae compañía"-dice mientras que mira a Kykio. –"buenas tardes, jovencita"

-"ah… ella es Kykio, mi novia"-digo abriéndome camino mientras que la anciana la observa. Kaede tiene una mala manera de observar a la gente. Creo que lo hace sin querer. La anciana es ciega de un ojo dado que tuvo un accidente cuando era pequeña algo así. Veo que Kykio no se intimida.

-"buenas tardes"-la escucho decir –"soy Kykio Higurashi"

Kaede sonríe –"eres muy bonita"-dice mientras que da una vuelta alrededor de Kykio –"¿Qué te trae por aquí, jovencita"

-"Inuyasha se ofreció a mostrarme la mansión, espero no incomodar"-dice rápidamente con una sonrisa –"me estaba contando la historia sobre esta parte de la casa…"

-"ah… no hay historia que contar"-dice Kaede sonriendo ha dejado de observarla para acercarse a la entrada que se me tiene prohibida. Tanto como mi madre y Kaede, son sacerdotisas. Kaede también se formó en Ise siempre fue una hermana mayor para ella –"tienes poderes ¿no es así?"

-"Kae…"-digo mientras que me pongo nervioso. Kaede a veces es impertinente en sus comentarios

-"Mi familia es quien cuida el templo de la ciudad"-dice Kykio con absoluta calma –"No tengo poderes mágicos pero puedo ver fantasmas y sentir algunas presencias"

-"ah… entiendo"-dice Kaede apoyando su bastón con fuerza en el suelo. Empiezo a sudar frío –"creo que con un poco de entrenamiento podrías volverte una sacerdotisa también. Seguro ya te diste cuenta de que tengo bastante energía"

-"así es… desde antes de que llegara"-sonríe Kykio

-"bien, bien. Joven Inuyasha, me parece que su madre le ha indicado muchas veces que no debe estar por los alrededores"-dice mirándome –"sería bueno que escolte a la jovencita hacia la casa. No debemos interrumpir las oraciones de tu madre"

-"eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Adiós, Kaede"-digo con todas las ganas de salir de ahí. Nunca he sido curioso sobre lo que mi madre está involucrada, con la magia, rituales, espíritus y conjuros. Así que cojo el brazo de Kykio y la arrastro hacia el camino que indica la anciana.

Kaede nos queda mirando. Noto algo de preocupación en su mirada, pero no sé qué es. Un segundo después me sonríe, debió ser mi imaginación. No debe ser nada. Me conformo con eso y avanzo con Kykio adentrándonos en la mansión.

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Finalmente tengo una pista de donde puede estar esa dichosa perla. Volvemos al primer salón donde bebimos té y comimos las meriendas. Me dio un escalofrío cuando vi a esa anciana. Pude sentir que vio a través mío. Pero puede ser mi imaginación. Es imposible. Debo dejar de preocuparme por tonterías y enfocarme en reunir más información para Naraku.

_-"Quiero que vayas a la casa de Inuyasha y conozcas la ubicación de la perla"_

Abrí los ojos con asombro cuando me dijo eso. Fue el día lunes, el día en que Kagome enfermó. Con la excusa de llamar a casa a preguntar por ella, llamé a mi enamorado, Naraku.

_-"de acuerdo, aunque será difícil. Inuyasha nunca me ha invitado a su casa, como… si tratara de evitarlo"_

_-"lo sé, pero estoy seguro que hallarás una forma. Mi querida Kykio"-lo escuché a través del auricular –"necesita ser esta semana"_

_-"está bien. Le diré el viernes para ir a su casa"-respondí. Jamás me había podido negar ante una petición de Naraku_

_-"recuerda... mi querida Kykio, que al final nos va a beneficiar a los dos"_

Corté la llamada. Conocía sus artimañas para manipularme. Desafortunadamente. Siempre caía en ellas. No podía evitarlo.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-"Kykio…"

Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha llamarme y me saca de mis recuerdos. –"dime, Inuyasha"

-"espero que Kaede no te haya molestado. A veces… suele ser… algo… extraña"

-"no, para nada"-respondo. Pero la verdad es que si me incomodó la manera en cómo me miró –"entiendo que también hayan lugares prohibidos en esta enorme casa para ti"-me encojo de hombros –"tu madre es una sacerdotisa ¿no? Seguro tiene algo que cuidar o proteger. Ese es el trabajo de una sacerdotisa"

-"eh... supongo"-me responde con una gota en la cabeza –"yo no sé de esas cosas. Nunca las entendí"-se defiende mientras que se rasca la cabeza. Parece un niño –"no sabía que podías ver espíritus"

-"pues… si, si puedo"-respondo –"en mi casa hay unos cuantos"

-"¿de verdad?"

-"si, en el almacén que está atrás de mi casa, hay un pozo dentro de él"-explico recordando –"siempre he sentido algo extraño en su interior, hace años que está seco… pero Kagome siempre lo evita, creo que ella también lo siente. Debe ser algún espíritu errante"-sonrió con discreción y sé que he captado su atención –"pero el abuelo insiste que no es dañino"

-"ah"

-"y bueno también está el árbol sagrado, según mi familia ha estado ahí desde hace más de 1000 años, los feligreses le piden deseos a ese espíritu"-digo mientras que doy un sorbo al té que me acabo de servir –"pero yo dudo que el espíritu de ese árbol conceda deseos"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"pues, porque creo que un espíritu de la naturaleza no puede hacerlo. Las almas celestiales o del infierno son las que conceden esos deseos"-comento e Inuyasha se ve entusiasmado –"pero el abuelo dice que es bueno para el negocio, así que en tiempos de Tanabata, la gente va a pedirle deseos a nuestro árbol siendo fiel a la leyenda. Además…"

-"¡qué haces sentado ahí, estorbas!"

La voz masculina me saca de la explicación que estaba a punto de concluir y observo a Sesshoumaru Taishou quien acaba de abrir la puerta de bambú. Lo miro pasar y él ni se molesta en mirarme. Escucho como Inuyasha lanza arengas contra su hermano mayor.

-"¡Imbécil, pídeme permiso!"

Sesshoumaru lo mira impertérrito ante el insulto. Luego, me doy cuenta de otra figura que está detrás de Sesshoumaru. Me sorprendo…

Es ella. No puede ser.

-"¿no sabes saludar acaso, idiota?!"-reclama Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha gruñe –"¡¿Quién es el idiota, tu comenzaste, Sesshoumaru?! Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que pienses"

-"discúlpalo, Kagura, sus modales son una porquería"-dice Sesshoumaru –"¿Quién es ella?"-dice atrayendo su atención hacia mí por primera vez

-"soy Kykio Higurashi, soy la novia de Inuyasha"-me adelanto sin dejar de mirar a Kagura, quien me da una sonrisa y finge que no me conoce

-"soy Kagura Onigumo"-responde ella y ambas nos miramos en confidencialidad estrechándonos las manos.

Kagura es una famosa violinista que usa la fuerza de los vientos para llevar su espectáculo. Es hermana de Naraku. No sabía que ella era la novia de Sesshoumaru. Estoy confundida, si tenía a su hermana para sacarle información ¿Por qué me lo pide a mí?

Sesshoumaru hace una mueca de histeria y llama a Kagura con un gesto, quien no aparta la mirada de mí. Los ojos de Kagura son los mismos que Naraku. Me da escalofríos.

-"si, Jaken, debes estar bromeando pedazo de alcornoque… se acabaron las entrevistas por hoy. Si no haces algo te despediré"-lo oigo decir por el celular mientras que ingresa a otra sala junto a Kagura a unos cuantos metros de donde estamos. Me quedo inmóvil en la puerta, algo confundida por la omisión de información de Naraku.

Inuyasha está enfadado en la sala mirando el techo conteniendo su furia. Nunca va a cambiar, hasta cuando se enfada es un niño. No sé si será prudente seguir analizando la situación. Una vez que llegue a casa, llamaré a Naraku para que me explique el siguiente paso.

Todo parece indicar que este fin de semana será el golpe.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Jojojoo! Hola a todos mis queridas lectoras favoritas en el mundo mundial xD! Aquí Lime reportándose con un nuevo capítulo y si, se acerca el final (bueno será uno capítulos más) ya se preparan Kykio y Naraku para dar el golpe (robo) ¿Por qué Naraku no le dijo que su hermana era novia de Sesshoumaru? Jum jum… algo no pinta bien ahí. ¿Qué sucederá entre Sango y Miroku? ¿Y lo que descubrió Kagome en la habitación de Kykio? solo falta unir cabos… que esperemos pronto lo haga xD…! Y bueno Kouga sigue insistiendo, yo de ser Kagome lo mando por un tubo…! En fin, en fin… prometo actualizar aunque sea una vez por semana antes de que mi ciclo se complique mas T.T! nos leemos pronto! **(Los insultos arengas son propias de los personajes no de Lime)**

****Sección Reviews****

**Zabitamt1975:** creo que el próximo capítulo cumpliré tus deseos jijiji ya es hora de que ese tonto de Inuyasha se de cuenta de ciertas cosas :)! ¿le dirá que si a Kouga? Uhmmmm puede ser. Nos leemos pronto!

**Lela:** Jijijiji aun no planeo muy bien cómo se va a descubrir lo de Kykio, porque se va a descubrir, pero primero tiene que ocurrir una maldad (si, una maldad) antes de que todo eso ocurra ! Ya lo leeremos en el siguiente capítulo… espero que cuando vengas por Lima me pases la voz :D! nos vemoss!

**Leihej:** O.o nunca me imaginé a Sesshoumaru con Kagome, pero he visto varios fics que los relacionan, a mi me parecen raro xD! Más lo veo con Kagura =/ a mi me late que al final del manga y el anime se gustaban, pero como ella se murió ahí quedo todo xD! Kagura va a formar parte importante de la historia :) jijijiji ya lo verass! Ahhhhh sii trama maquiavélica y hacer sufrir a Inuyasha un rato xD! A partir del siguiente capitulo para ser exactos :p! ya nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo!

**Jazmin L:** espero que al menos se hayan resuelto un 50% de tus inquietudes jiji, el resto los iré resolviendo poco a poco T.T! con paciencia… jijiji! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste!

**Itzela:** Holaa! :D ¿lo amaste? Muchas gracias! Ahh Miroku nunca va a cambiar, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo pervertido U.U pobre Sango. Inuyasha si peca de inocente, espero que pronto se de cuenta ¬¬ de sus sentimientos y de lo que pasa a su alrededor.! Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Capitulo 9

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Es sábado, empezó oficialmente el fin de semana y yo… estoy con un horrible vendaje en mi tobillo derecho. Gracias a mi torpeza de tropezar con el último escalón de la escalera de mi casa. Suspiro. Tendré que quedarme en casa por lo menos, todo el fin de semana. Mi suerte no puede ser peor. Pero por supuesto, me equivocaba.

-"¡Kagome, abre la puerta!"

Oh no. Problemas. Mi madre azota la puerta como si estuviéramos en mitad de un desastre natural. Solo puede significar que estoy en problemas. ¿No tiene consideración si quiera porque estoy herida?

-"está abierto"-murmuro desde mi cama cubriéndome con la manta

-"¿Qué significa esto?"-dice molesta mientras que sostiene mis últimas notas de matemáticas.

Si, lo sé. Nunca fui perfecta en matemáticas y viviendo bajo el mismo techo de Kykio, quien es una de las estudiantes más destacada de la escuela. Soy un completo bodrio.

-"las… calificaciones"-sueno casual y hasta algo burlesca

-"tu abuelo se ha ganado en la lotería un pasaje para las aguas termales en Kyoto"-dice cruzándose los brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

¿Vacaciones? Mi mente viaja rápidamente –"¿y que tiene que ver mis calificaciones con el premio?"-pienso mecánicamente

-"Hoy lo llamaron e indicaron que si no los usamos este fin de semana lo perderemos"-dice aun sosteniendo mis notas en su mano izquierda –"con estas calificaciones no puedo llevarte de paseo, eso sin mencionar tu tobillo"

-"¿ehhhhhhhhhh?"

Eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar sin paseo familiar… con aguas termales incluidas

-"¡pero… pero mamá!"-protesto moviéndome y ese movimiento hace que el tobillo me duela –"¡yo también quiero ir!"

¿Qué clase de madre desnaturalizada abandona a uno de sus hijos con el tobillo herido?

-"Kykio ofreció quedarse y cuidar de ti el fin de semana"-dijo finalmente un poco más serena –"dice que tiene un examen de matemáticas el lunes y que debe estudiar. Muy típico de mi Kykio, Kagome deberías aprovechar y estudiar con ella"-resopla mientras que veo la nota en rojo en su mano izquierda.

¿De verdad Kykio me va a cuidar el fin de semana? ¿No quiere ir de paseo?

De pronto, mi visita a su habitación el día de ayer vuelve a mi mente. No sé porque pero algo me dice que no está bien. De repente, si me quedo con Kykio podré saber más.

Supongo que me quedo en silencio, pensando en todas esas posibilidades porque mi madre se sienta a mi lado y añade:

-"ya habrán otras ocasiones en que podamos ir todos de paseo"-dice mientras que acaricia mi mejilla, al parecer una pizca de culpabilidad en dejar a una de sus hijas heridas se hace presente –"pero tienes que comprometerte a subir tus calificaciones, recuerda que en el futuro te servirán para poder entrar a una buena universidad"

La miro y asiento sin pensar. El tobillo me duele –"¿a qué hora se van?"

-"en un par de horas"-dice mientras que mira mi reloj despertador, son apenas las 8am –"Kykio cuidará bien de ti. Es una buena hermana"

-"lo sé"-digo –"y es perfecta"-pienso para mis adentros con una chispa de ira

-"bien"-dice mientras que deja mi examen de matemáticas… algebra para ser exactos encima de mi escritorio –"aprovecha que estarás con Kykio todo el fin de semana para que aclare tus dudas"

Me encojo de hombros. –"lo que digas… voy a dormir un rato más"

-"¿necesitas que te traiga algo?"-dice mirando el vendaje en mi tobillo –"de verdad necesitamos hacer algo con ese escalón"

-"estoy bien"-miento. Me sigue doliendo.

La veo abandonar mi habitación mientras que me vuelvo a acurrucar en mi cama caliente. No hay nada mejor que seguir durmiendo. Aunque me incomode el tobillo. Tengo que olvidarme de mis problemas, al menos por lo que resta de la mañana.

Si Kykio está involucrada en algo, no es mi problema.

Y ese fue el último pensamiento que se apoderó de mí antes de ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Estoy jadeando por la corrida. Es sábado y usualmente me levanto temprano a correr por los alrededores de mi casa, bueno, mansión o lo que sea este vejestorio. Pensando en la visita de Kykio ayer. Hasta ahora no sé porque la note tan entusiasmada en conocer mi casa. Nunca pensé que a alguien estuviera entusiasmado de eso. En fin. La luz del sol es cegadora para mí, siento como el sudor cae a través de mi rostro y la temperatura sube junto con mis latidos de mi corazón como un compás interno. Apoyo mis manos sobre mis rodillas. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado trotando.

Súbitamente, traigo a mi mente una conversación que tuve con Miroku estos últimos días. Lo había notado desanimado, o algo así. Estaba completamente seguro que era una mujer, seguro lo había plantado o quién sabe.

No estaba tan lejos de mis suposiciones. Pero claro, eso ya lo sabía

-"Sango está saliendo con alguien más"

-"¿eh?"-dije mientras me metía un emparedado a la boca. Era miércoles y esa frase me había sacado de mis casillas. Bueno, algo. –"¿de verdad?"-dije mientras que Miroku asentía

Sabía que no debería sentir lástima por él. Tantas veces me había contado sus "hazañas" de casanova y había jugado prácticamente con los sentimientos de innumerables chicas, que no debería sentir lástima. Pero la sentía, era mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo… y ver esos ojos de cordero degollado no ayudaba en nada.

Supongo que en el fondo era un sentimental. Rodé mis ojos y dejé el emparedado a un lado. Yo lo sabía, la había visto hacia unos días cuando me encontré con Kykio… pero claro, me olvidé de decirle a Miroku era eso o no quería romper sus esperanzas. Me inclino por lo primero.

-"¿y cómo lo sabes?"-dije tratando de parecer casual

-"la vi el lunes… fui a esperarla a su casa, quería hablar con ella sabes"-dijo mientras que evitaba mirarme. Youkai le había pegado bastante fuerte, nunca lo había visto así –"supongo que fue a ver a Higurashi porque regresaba tarde… cuando llegó estaba acompañado de ese tipo"

-"ah… ok"

La mención de Kagome me hizo saltar. No entiendo que me estaba pasando. No pensé en eso y me enfoque en su relato.

-"estaba dispuesto a irme cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba espiando"-dijo con voz modulada –"le dije que le deseaba lo mejor y que fuera feliz…"-sonríe nostálgicamente –"De repente ella no es la chica para mí… y yo puedo seguir con mi vida ¿no?"

-"pues parece indicar todo lo contrario"-dije sin pensarlo –"¿Qué te dijo ella?"

-"bueno, me dio una bofetada"-se encoje de hombros y no hay vergüenza cuando lo dice –"supongo que me lo merezco… nunca pensé que la primera mujer que me abofeteara fuera Sango. Parece tan pequeña e indefensa que… bueno, no sé…"

-"esas son las peores"-murmuré pensando en la reacción de Kagome cuando ocurrió el pequeño 'accidente' en el vestíbulo de su casa

Miroku me mira sin comprender.

-"eso quiere decir que ya se acabó ¿no?"-dije cambiando de tema –"¿la vas a dejar ir?"

-"creo que no tengo opción ¿no lo crees?"-dice con tristeza –"solo espero que la haga feliz"

-"yo pelearía por ella"-respondí con determinación –"si hubiera alguien merodeando cerca de ella, le haría frente y me ganaría su confianza y luego su amor"

-"quisiera tener la determinación que tienes Inuyasha, pero siempre has sido muy ingenuo"-dice cambiando su expresión mirándome –"¿fue así como conquistaste a Kykio?"

-"¿ah?"-dije mientras que me empezaba a perder en mis pensamientos… no fue exactamente en Kykio lo que estaba empezando a pensar –"no… con ella fue diferente"

-"entiendo, lo siento es que la manera en como lo dices parece que tuvieras experiencia"-rio esperando ver mi reacción.

Me sonrojo… ese Miroku siempre me saca de quicio –"pu… pues no te incumbe"-respondo dándole una mordida a lo que quedaba de mi almuerzo –"yo solo respondí hipotéticamente"

-"de acuerdo"-dice volviendo a sentarse en su carpeta –"¿vas a participar en las olimpiadas? Escuché que Higurashi va a participar a pesar de la infección que tuvo el lunes…"

-"soy el líder del equipo de atletismo además… por que…"-dije mientras que me quedaba callado. Yo conocía esa expresión de Miroku, él sabe algo que yo no sé. Además ¿Por qué diantres me pregunto por Kagome y no por Kykio?

En el presente vuelvo a agarrarme con exasperación la cabeza, siento que está a punto de estallar.

-"¡QUE CARAJOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome chan… no la he visto esta semana, no ha ido a la escuela junto a Kykio… no me importa… ella no me importa… me acuerdo de algo que vi ayer y no me gustó. Paso antes de que me encontrara con Kykio para venir a mi casa.

Estaba con el malnacido de Kouga Ookami, el bastardo insistía en acompañarla a su casa y ella se rehusaba… ¿Qué acaso no entiende lo que es un NO? ¿En qué planeta vive? Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia la feliz pareja cuando Kykio me llamó. Volví y enfoque mi atención en ella. Kykio era perfecta, bella, inteligente, muchísimo mejor que Kagome… ¿Por qué diablos las estoy comparando? Parpadeo varias veces sintiendo como el corazón me empieza a latir con más fuerza… creo que enloquezco. Estoy perdiendo la razón.

Esa 'obsesión" nueva con la hermana gemela de mi novia me está jodiendo el cerebro. Si, es una obsesión, de todas maneras ambas son gemelas… aunque son diferentes… no, me está jodiendo el cerebro… basta de la corrida matutina de los sábados. A la mierda todo. Miro mi reloj y creo que ya es hora de desayunar, daba igual, tendría que pasar por Kykio más tarde pues habíamos quedado en venir a mi casa.

Estoy pensando seriamente tomar distancia de Kagome. No puede ser beneficioso estar cerca de ella. Sí, eso es lo que haré.

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Hace un poco más de un año. Si, fue en la primavera. Siempre había sido una adolescente brillante, independiente, me cansaba rápidamente de los chicos. Nunca consideré enamorarme de verdad. Nunca consideré la posibilidad si quiera de casarme, solo quería divertirme, aun sabiendo a costa de los demás. Sabía que tenía el mundo a mis pies y me gustaba sentir ese sentimiento de soberbia. Hacía y deshacía relaciones, cuando me aburría era yo la que ponía el punto final. Era yo la que tenía el sartén por el mango. Yo, Kykio Higurashi. Siempre he sido una persona muy intuitiva, a mis cortos 14 años creía que ya había descubierto el mundo.

Pero estaba muy equivocada.

Alguien se encargó de decírmelo o gritármelo a la cara.

Ese alguien es un músico de mediana fama internacional, a quien le fascina el jazz y quien es muy parecido a mí. No solo es músico, sino tiene atracción por coleccionar cosas hermosas. En este caso, me coleccionó a mí misma. Yo soy parte de su colección. A veces me siento como un objeto, sin embargo, no me importa.

Solo me importa estar con él.

Por eso estuve de acuerdo en ayudarlo. Naraku, es un ladrón de joyas. Oficio que ha permanecido oculto en su familia por generaciones. A lo largo de 10 generaciones, sus ancestros han robado tesoros invaluables, únicamente por afición al coleccionismo. Naraku, por supuesto, no es la excepción. Como la música en su familia, el arte de robar también es algo innato.

-"Contéstame"-murmuro molesta

Estoy en mi habitación. El día anterior había ido a visitar a Inuyasha, a inspeccionar el terreno, pero clara había sido mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Kagura Onigumo, hermana de Naraku, quien por supuesto también conoce la profesión de su familia. Kagura también es una experta ladrona de joyas –y violinista-, no entiendo porque ella no fue su chivo expiatorio.

-"Kykio"-dice una voz ronca… como un ronroneo, me encanta, me fascina.

Modulo mi voz para no sonar altisonante ni molesta –"Naraku"

-"estaba esperando tus noticias, mi querida Kykio. Dime ¿Qué tal te fue?"

Ruedo los ojos, pensando en que realmente no me molesta, cuando SI me molesta –"Bien, ya tengo la ubicación de la perla de shikon"-digo controlándome –"¿Cuándo será el asalto a la mansión Taishou?"

-"uhmm.. Si todo sale según lo planeado, debemos estar yendo esta noche"-ronronea. Él, sabe que algo está pasando. Si, lo sabe. El ronroneo es solo una distracción –"¿estarás disponible sería tu primer robo?"

-"Sabes que si, estuve de acuerdo desde el primer momento en que me mencionaste tu plan"-digo ya notando la molesta en mi voz –"hoy mi familia irá a un spa de aguas termales a varias horas de aquí… solo se queda mi gemela, Kagome"

-"oh… ¿estás de niñera, mi hermosa Kykio?"

-"le tuve que mentir a mi madre que me quedaría cuidando a Kagome, pero ella es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse ella sola"-respondo con algo de ira –"pero ella no me importa, no se moverá de aquí. Se lastimó ayer el tobillo con el último escalón, es tan torpe… no entiendo como puede ser mi hermana"

-"Sabes, torpe o no… creo que ella está enamorada de Inuyasha"

-"lo sé"-respondo. Naraku lo dice como si hubiera descubierto el oro, pero eso es algo que sé desde que los vi juntos conversando por primera vez –"pero Inuyasha no lo está"-de pronto un escalofrío me recorre y recuerdo que mi novio ha estado actuando raro desde hacía unos días… no sé porque pero la última frase me suena hueca –"Inuyasha hará lo que yo le pida"

-"de acuerdo, hay algo que te molesta, mi querida Kykio. Noto cierta irritación en tu hermosa voz"-murmura ya no aguantando la curiosidad.

-"Si, Naraku, si hay algo. Ayer me encontré con Kagura en casa de Inuyasha. Es novia del hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru ¿tienes algo que decirme?"

-"oh eso era lo que te molestaba… Kagura fue quien me indicó que Izayoi era la sacerdotisa que guarda la perla de shikón en su casa"-dice explicándome con la mayor calma del mundo –"durante años hemos estado buscando esta joya, y al fin la hemos encontrado. Por supuesto, Kagura se encargó de enamorar a Sesshoumaru… sería muy extraño que fuera tras el hijo menor"-rio con astucia –"pero necesitábamos el poder de una sacerdotisa para poder ubicar la perla dado que Sesshoumaru nunca le revelaría algo así a Kagura"

-"me necesitabas a mí"-dije sin pensar

-"exacto, Kykio. Esa tarde que te encontré. No creas que fue por mera casualidad. Te había estado observando durante algún tiempo… sabía que tu familia era la guardiana del templo de esta ciudad, te habías criado para utilizar tus poderes… sabía que tenías el poder para nuestros propósitos"

-"¿me enamoraste únicamente por el poder que tengo?"-dije con una pizca de rabia

-"¿no lo sabías? Pensé que no creías en el amor, mi querida Kykio. Te quiero solo para mí, me perteneces… eres mía"

-"¿Qué sientes por mí?"-dije sin poder contener la pregunta en mi mente

-"eres un objeto invaluable para mí… Kykio, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre"-susurra

Medito por unos segundos. Yo sé que esto no es lo que quiero. Pero… pero hay algo peligroso que me atrae hacia él, haría lo que fuera por él. Inclusive vender mi alma al diablo, medito de nuevo, creo que ya lo hice.

-"yo también quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, Naraku"-digo esto y corto la llamada.

Sus indicaciones para seguir con el plan, son muy sencillas. Debo ser la que distraiga a Inuyasha y evitar que regrese a la mansión antes de lo planeado.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

He dormido durante casi todo el día, ni si quiera sentí cuando mi mama, Souta y el abuelo se fueron de paseo. Me hubiera gustado ir con ellos también, cambiar de aires me vendría a la perfección. Bajo los escalones y menos mal el dolor del tobillo ha disminuido bastante y ya no es una bola monstruosa que pesa una tonelada en mi pie derecho. Aun apoyo con dificultad en el suelo, pero el dolor no es matador. El reposo ha sido efectivo. Me muero de hambre… ingreso a la cocina en penumbras, todo está totalmente oscuro… no hay rastros de Kykio, posiblemente haya salido con Inuyasha… no me importaba.

Hay un plato servido en la mesa con mi nombre, es la letra de mamá. Seguro es el almuerzo. Destapo la cubierta y es una sopa ramen y un plato de teriyaki. Los coloco en el microondas y espero que se calienten. La espera de los cinco minutos se vuelve interminable. Súbitamente escucho varios susurros que llegan desde la sala. Pienso que es mi imaginación… pero escuché la voz de un hombre que no conozco…

Solo puedo pensar que es un ladrón.

Mi corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza. No puede ser. No puede ser.

Veo a mí alrededor y no encuentro nada con que defenderme… tal vez debería llamar a la policía. Pero mi móvil está en mi habitación y el único teléfono que hay en la casa están en la habitación donde viene el susurro.

-"¿tu hermana?"

¿Hermana? ¿A quién le habla? Pienso cuando escucho con mayor detenimiento.

-"está durmiendo en su habitación. No ocasionará problemas"

Dios, esa es la voz de Kykio… entonces no estaba con Inuyasha… ¿con quién está hablando? ¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?

-"perfecto"-susurra la otra voz. Desde el ángulo donde estoy no los puedo ver sin que me vean, pero estoy segura de que hablan de mí.

-"Kagura ha ido al teatro con Sesshoumaru"-dice la otra voz. Estoy segura de que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha se llama Sesshoumaru. ¿A qué viene todo esto? –"¿A dónde irás con Inuyasha?"

-"Le dije para ir a ver una película al cine. No debe tardar en llegar"-dice Kykio y no entiendo nada –"¿para qué es esta jeringa, Naraku?"

Naraku…. Ese nombre. Lo conozco, recuerdo el aviso que vi… ¡Es el jazzista! Es… es la persona con la que está engañando a Inuyasha.

-"es un paralizante"-responde con tranquilidad –"si las cosas se salen de control. Deberás aplicarlo en Inuyasha. No debes dejar que regrese a la mansión ante de la medianoche"

-"de acuerdo"

¿Paralizante? ¿Qué diablos está tramando Kykio? ¿Mansión?

-"¿Qué pasara con la madre de Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede?"-pregunta Kykio y noto un ligero quiebre en su voz

-"no te preocupes, Kykio"-responde Naraku –"en todo este tiempo, solo he asesinado a una persona en mi vida. Una sacerdotisa y una anciana decrépita no me harán frente"

¿Asesinar? Trago saliva y todo ese argumento me parece sacado de una mala película de crímenes… no entiendo… cierro los ojos, de repente es un sueño, pero cuando los abro sigo parada en el mismo lugar. Debo avisar a alguien, debo avisarle a Inuyasha.

Súbitamente un ruido proviene de la cocina… es un pitido. Maldita sea, me olvidé del microondas. Maldita sea… corro o hago el intento de correr hacia la cocina, pero es demasiado tarde, mis dos pies izquierdos caen y resbalo sobre el piso de madera. Luego oigo los pasos detrás de mí. Volteo la cabeza con temor y sé que he sido descubierta.

Kykio y Naraku me miran desde ese ángulo y como veo las cosas no pueden ser buenas para mí.

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Veo con diversión a la indefensa Kagome haciendo un vago intento de arrastrarse hacia la cocina. Ha estado espiándonos. Sabe nuestro plan.

-"¿Kykio?"-pregunta con voz trémula aun desde el suelo –"¿Qué… que sucede?"

-"lo escuchaste todo verdad"-digo fríamente. Me acerco a ella y la jalo de los brazos, sé que le hago daño pero no me importa –"¡Dímelo, Kagome! ¡Lo sabes ¿verdad?!"

-"¡Que piensas hacer con Inuyasha! ¡Quién es ese sujeto! ¡Estas engañando a Inuyasha con él, verdad!"-me grita con vehemencia mientras forcejea conmigo, cada palabra suya me hacer hervir la sangre al saber que es verdad.

Le doy una bofetada para cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas.

-"¡No te vas a interponer en nuestros planes, Kagome!"-grito mientras que Naraku nos observa. La jaloneo de los brazos hasta sacarla de la casa, prácticamente de los pelos. Kagome, intenta en vano defenderse, pero gracias a su lesión no puede hacer mucho.

-"¡Déjame! ¡Que me vas a hacer! ¡Cuando mamá se entere de estoooo!"

La golpeo nuevamente en el rostro. Me desconozco, es la primera vez que golpeo a alguien. Siempre he sido una chica muy femenina, pero realmente la ira que siento hacia Kagome me está sacando de control… descubro que siempre la he odiado. He odiado su ingenuidad, su inocencia. Su tranquilidad de tomar las cosas… sus amigos… ella tiene amigos… yo no tengo ninguno.

Levanto la mirada y veo el almacén trasero, recuerdo que hay un pozo en su interior y también habitan varios espíritus… me parece una buena alternativa. La arrastro con vehemencia hacia esa dirección, intenta zafarse pero tropieza nuevamente y me obliga a levantarla jalándole de los cabellos. Grita de dolor… no me importa.

-"¡Kykio! ¡Noooo! ¡No me encierres ahí! ¡Por favoooooooor!"-grita dándose cuenta de donde pienso encerrarla, pero ya es muy tarde, para mi suerte la puerta está entreabierta. Forcejeamos un poco más en la entrada de la puerta pero es muy tarde para ella. La empujo hacia el interior con toda la fuerza que tengo en ese momento.

Veo como cae en la oscuridad y escucho el golpe de su cuerpo como un eco en el interior. Cierro la puerta de madera y le coloco el candado de acero que hay colgando en la cerradura. Con esto será suficiente.

-"¡Kykio! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡No me dejes aquí!"-grita desesperada dando golpes en la puerta

Jadeo por el esfuerzo físico de jalonear a mi hermana hasta encerrarla en el almacén embrujado. Veo a Naraku cruzado desde el vestíbulo de mi casa. Gracias por no ayudarme, genio.

-"¿Por qué no me ayudaste a encerrar a Kagome?"-pregunto limpiándome el sudor de la frente estoy exhausta y necesito un baño con urgencia. Escucho aun los gritos de Kagome del interior. Será mejor decirle a Inuyasha que lo encuentro en el cine.

Naraku me ve con una sonrisa siniestra –"pensé que es una argolla entre hermanas, no tengo porque meterme"-dice acomodándose el cabello –"¿no lo disfrutaste?"

Si, realmente lo disfrute. Disfrute darle su merecido a Kagome, si es que no hubiera metido sus narices en donde no le corresponde no estaría en esa posición.

-"¿Qué haremos con ella cuando esto termine?"-le pregunto a modo de respuesta.

-"no te preocupes, mi querida Kykio"-dice mientras que coge un mechón de mi cabello y lo aproxima a su nariz –"cuando esto termine, estaremos muy lejos de aquí"

Lo miro sorprendida. En ningún momento de la formulación de este plan incluía la huida… sin embargo, sonrió para mis adentros. Una vez que tengamos la perla de shikon, podremos ir a cualquier parte del mundo.

No suena tan mala idea.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por fin terminé este capituloooooo! Yo sé que tal vez quedo muy corto xD pero es todo lo que tenía planeado para él… ahhhhhh Kagome encerrada y con un tobillo malo… la maldad de Kykio y Naraku no tiene límites… Inuyasha confundido sentimentalmente… ¿podrán escapar Kykio y Naraku? ¿Podrán robar la perla de shikon? Me disculpo nuevamente por las arengas de Inuyasha, recuerden que es él quien habla xD yo solo lo expreso, también de la violencia de la última parte… ! Recuerden, nunca traten así a sus hermanos/as! Kykio es malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Malaaaaaaaaaaaa con "M" de "Maniática", Naraku y ella son tal para cual… ¿Miroku y Sango? Uhmm pronto…! Jijiji… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de emoción, seguro el siguiente será más emocionante… jujuju! Nos leemos pronto! Espero traerlo pronto n.n pero mi carga de trabajo se ha incrementado y las clases también T.T! con fe y paciencia avanzando el fanfic!

****Sección Reviews****

**Zabitamt1975:** Bueno Inuyasha está más perdido que cuy en tómbola… jajajaja pero creo que Kagome está en problemas ¿Quién irá a salvarla? Y como? lol ya no te diré nada más! Gracias por comentar, nos leemos!

**Leihej:** Jajajaja, lo sé, Inuyasha siempre se entera al final de todo… no solo aquí en la serie también, su sexto sentido es malo aunque ya se está dando cuenta de cosas que no puede evitar juju, caerá bajo el juego de Kykio? y esa jeringa? O.o! estoy considernaod la idea de Sesshoumaru, no la descarto pero, bueno todo puede suceder xD! Jijiji gracias por tu inspiración y tus bendiciones! Un abrazo ;)

**Lela:** U.u creo que Rin no alcanza a salir :( a mi también me gusta mucho su personaje pero no encaja O.o! jajaja yo entiendo tu sufrimiento T.T odio los exámenes, tareas u.u que no me dejan avanzar con el fanfic jijijiji… suerte! Nos leemos

**Jazmin L:** bueno ya sabemos más o menos como funciona la cosa con Naraku O.o… lo de Kagura lo sabremos pronto :)! Jiji gracias por tu review! :D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Angelica:** Holaaa! Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste. :D saludos!


	10. Capitulo 10

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Me acuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez. Yo soy el capitán del equipo de atletismo… siempre he sido bueno en los deportes apuesto de que si no lo fuera, no hubiera podido ingresar a la secundaria. Fue más o menos hace unos meses atrás. Me acababan de transferir pero en mi rebeldía solo me había dedicado a practicar atletismo que era lo que más me gustaba. Una tarde cuando salía de mis prácticas un ruido me llamó la atención. Me acerqué a la zona donde practican el tiro al arco… nunca me había llamado la atención esa disciplina, pero ese día algo quiso que me acercara.

La vi, estaba vestida con los implementos de seguridad y con el traje habitual de ese club. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo bajo, su mirada serena fue la que me impresionó. Me quedó estático por algunos minutos admirando su belleza. Su piel blanca resaltaba sobre el traje, con precisión cogía la flecha y apuntaba con la ayuda de su arco. Me desconcentré cuando la vi disparar y acertar en el centro del blanco. Era simplemente perfecta.

Kykio Higurashi.

Nunca supe como conocía su nombre. Por primera vez, me sonrojé. Era un sentimiento tan diferente… moví mi cabeza hacia ambos lados. Supe que me había enamorado.

Kykio bajó el arco y la flecha y me miró con sus pupilas castañas. Había sido descubierto.

-"lo siento, no quise interrumpir tu práctica"-le dije a modo de disculpas ¿yo?¿disculpándome con alguien?

Ella me miró y no dijo nada. No supe si me aceptó la disculpa. Me di media vuelta y salí del lugar aun sintiéndome acalorado. El corazón me latía con rapidez y traté de calmarme y no pensar más.

Pasaron los días y casi me había olvidado del asunto. Casi. No me había cruzado con Kykio, dado que ella estaba en otra clase diferente a la mía, en ese entonces. Mi rutina diaria se había vuelto costumbre. Me saltaba las clases para ir a dormir al jardín y en las tardes practicaba atletismo. Por las noches, paseaba por los alrededores sin ánimos de regresar a casa hasta que me diera hambre.

Una tarde cuando estaba terminando mi rutina, vi a lo lejos un mechón de cabello desordenado castaño. Me llamó la atención… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Era Kykio? me apresuré intencionalmente a admirarla, tenía el uniforme y se alejaba en dirección contraria.

No fue a propósito, cuando me di cuenta de que la había alcanzado y había tocado su hombro… fue demasiado tarde.

Ella se volteó y me miró con sus grandes ojos castaños sorprendida. Me detuve en un segundo. No era Kykio, pero se le parecía… eran casi idénticas. Pero esta chica tenía una mirada más inocente o dulce…

-"¿Quién eres?"-me preguntó asustada y la solté de inmediato

-"disculpa… te confundí con alguien"-sopesé

-"ah"-dijo ella sin sorprenderse como si estuviera acostumbrada –"debe ser mi hermana Kykio"

-"¿hermana?"-parpadeé confundido. ¿Kykio tenía una hermana? Me di cuenta de que sabía poco de ella

-"es mi gemela"-dijo con la misma parsimonia de antes -"¿Quién eres?"

-"ah… soy Inuyasha Taishou"-dije un poco brusco –"no sabía que Kykio tuviera una hermana… gemela"

-"no eres el único"-rodó los ojos –"soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"-dijo mientras que me tendía una mano en señal de saludo –"¿eres el transferido no?"

-"Algo así"-respondí. El transferido… así me llamaban –"¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Kykio?"

-"no lo sé"-dijo sintiéndose incomoda –"no somos tan unidas"-sonrió

-"Ok"-dije comprendiendo la situación a la perfección. Supuse que era algo a mi relación con Sesshoumaru, el hecho que hayamos compartido el mismo útero alguna vez, no quería decir que fuéramos inseparables.

Esos fueron los primeros momentos que conversé con ambas hermanas Higurashi. Una tan distinta a la otra, a pesar de que eran gemelas. Pasaron las semanas y me di cuenta de que efectivamente me había enamorado de Kykio. Abusaba de mi tiempo de entrenamiento para ir a verla en el club de tiro al arco… a escondidas. Me carcomía por dentro, encontrar una oportunidad por hablarle. Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y llegó un nuevo año, para mi magnifica suerte, compartía clase con Kykio.

Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. El primer día de clases me dispuse a hablarle… de lo que sea, sabía que tenía pretendientes de grados inferiores o superiores, no me importó. Iba a conseguir que Kykio saliera conmigo. A veces, me frecuentaba con Kagome, pocas veces hablábamos pero ella siempre me saludaba cuando me veía, aunque no entendía que en la mayoría de veces se pusiera un poco nerviosa. No le prestaba mucha atención.

Una vez que mi situación con Kykio fue más favorable, me armé de valor y le dije que quería que fuera mi novia. Me le declaré en el salón donde la vi por primera vez, después de mi entrenamiento… ella justo terminaba su práctica con el arco.

Me miró casi inexpresiva, una de mis preguntas era por qué Kykio era tan serena, tan casi indiferente pero había algo que me atraía a ella. Espere unos tortuosos segundos. Los más largos de mi vida.

-"te daré una respuesta mañana"-dijo cautelosa después de un silencio prolongado

¿Mañana? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo iba a pensar?

-"de… de acuerdo"-dije con una pizca de temor… ¿Qué pasaría si me decía que no? –"¿voy a tu casa mañana?"

-"si, a las 4pm"-respondió mientras que pasaba a mi lado pudiendo sentir yo su perfume. Escuché como cogía el carcaj y tomaba las flechas que le quedaban para guardarlos en su locker.

Me quede meditando por unos segundos. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar 24 horas para que me dé una respuesta? Positiva o negativa… las mujeres eran extrañas. Estaba claro que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño. Me imagine una y otra vez si la respuesta era si o si era no. Lo que haría y que no haría… tenía que lograr convencerla de salir conmigo. Tenía que ser mi novia.

Al día siguiente, no hablamos. Pero había recibido un mensaje de texto como recordatorio de nuestra cita. Estuve una hora antes por los alrededores del tiempo, torturándome sobre la situación. Sobre lo que podría pasar. Cuando fue las 4 le envié un mensaje indicando que ya había llegado y esperé… escuché pasos que bajaban por una escalera y luego la vi. Estaba increíblemente hermosa. Alzó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa, su sonrisa era hermosa.

-"Me gustas, Inuyasha"

La besé, me besó e iniciamos nuestra relación. En ese momento, me percaté de que estaba Kagome… me sorprendió y me sonrojé sin querer. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aturdido… ¿Por qué? Nunca quise hacerle caso a ese sentimiento. Yo había elegido a Kykio, Kagome solo era su hermana gemela…

Hasta ahora.

En los últimos días, esa chispa que había sentido ese día se había hecho más fuerte. Mi preocupación por Kagome había ido creciendo. No entendía… no me entendía. Me estruje los dedos y me pregunté porque Kykio se tardaba tanto. Me había indicado que los planes habían cambiado y que mejor nos encontráramos en el cine. No protesté, pero había algo que no me cuadraba.

Me acordé de Miroku, quien los últimos días estaba abatido y preocupado. Yo sabía que la amiga de Kagome tenía algo que ver… sus citas había cesado y creo que hasta había madurado. Aunque podría apostar que en un par de semanas todo volvería a la normalidad.

-"¿estás seguro que tus sentimientos por Kykio no han cambiado?"

Me preguntó de la nada los últimos días. Lo miré como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-"¿por… por qué dices eso?"-inquirí dejando mi almuerzo

-"Porque te veo más distante de ella. Ya no hablas de ella como antes…"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"no es lo mismo"-sonrió –"además…"

-"¿además?"

-"Además no me respondiste directamente, si no con una pregunta"-dijo suspicazmente. Mientras que yo palidecía… era cierto. Últimamente, mis sentimientos por Kykio habían cambiado aunque no sabía el motivo, pero sospechaba que tenían que ver con Kagome.

Ahí había quedado esa conversación. Me cambió el tema, pero sabía interiormente que Miroku no me había pregunto aquello sin tener una base sólida que respaldara sus sospechas. Era tan astuto como un zorro… y por supuesto, tenía más experiencia.

Y… si me había enamorado de Kagome. No sé si fue la manera en como lo pensé, pero me pareció un poco divertido. Era imposible… era una niña caprichosa y engreída… pero la sangre me hervía cuando recordaba los intentos de Kouga Ookami y el beso… ¡ese imbécil me las tiene que pagar! Me di cuenta de que había apretado mis puños hasta hacerme daño en las palmas de las manos.

Después, no me pareció una idea tan descabellada lo de Kagome.

Pero en ese momento estaba con Kykio, yo la había elegido a ella… yo estaba ilusionado con ella. ¿Por qué hablaba todo en pasado? Últimamente, también el comportamiento de Kykio hacia mí había cambiado.

Lo sabía, allí había algo que no cuadraba, ni por mi parte ni por la de ella.

-"Inuyasha"

Me giré y miré a Kykio. Como siempre, estaba hermosa. Pero su mirada era diferente… y yo también me sentía diferente después de mi descubrimiento.

-"¿tienes los boletos?"-preguntó haciéndome volver a la realidad –"la película ya va a comenzar"

-"ah… si"-dije mientras que sacaba de mi bolsillo los arrugados boletos

-"¿sucede algo malo?"-me preguntó. Kykio era muy intuitiva

-"no, nada…"-dije mientras que me acomodaba la casaca y entrabamos al cine. Estaba seguro que no iba a prestar atención a la película. Tenía tiempo para pensar… esas dos horas que duraría la proyección.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Siento frío… este lugar es oscuro y húmedo. Estoy agotada, adolorida y no sé qué hacer. Mis ojos hinchados ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y me cansé de tanto gritar y llorar. El tobillo ha vuelto a dolerme como los mil demonios ¿Qué se ha creído Kykio? no sé qué es lo que estará planeando pero no puede ser nada bueno, y estoy segura que tiene que ver con Inuyasha.

–"_si las cosas se salen de control. Deberás aplicarlo en Inuyasha. No debes dejar que regrese a la mansión ante de la medianoche"_

¿De qué mansión me está hablando? Súbitamente, me acuerdo de mi descubrimiento del viernes.

_Perla de Shikon. Izayoi Taishou. Sacerdotisa._

_Viernes en la tarde inspeccionar mansión Taishou. Descubrir la ubicación de la perla de shikón._

Mansión Taishou… debe ser la casa de Inuyasha… no sabía que viviera en una mansión. Mi abrumada mente ata cabos al instante cuando recuerdo el nombre de perla de shikón. Debe ser una joya… no puede ser posible… ¡Kykio y Naraku la van a robar! Tengo que hacer algo e ir a avisarle a Inuyasha… ¿Cómo? Miro hacia mi detrás… sé que hay un pozo, tengo miedo. Siento otras presencias dentro. Maldigo mi facilidad con la que puedo sentir espíritus, pero si hasta ahora no me han hecho daño, eso quiere decir que no lo harán ¿verdad?

Cierro los ojos tratando de pensar y de convencerme de que será así. Trago saliva y procuro caminar suavemente, sintiendo que el tobillo me hinca como nunca antes. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que llegar a mi habitación y ubicar mi móvil. Avisarle a alguien… a quien sea.

Tengo poco tiempo, aunque desconozco cuanto tiempo he pasado ahí.

Súbitamente algo me llama la atención. Me mantengo en mi sitio temblando… sabiendo que es posible que sea algo sobrenatural. Siento como un destello de luz inunda la estancia por un segundo. Mi instinto me dice que viene del pozo.

-"hola"

-"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

La verdad, no me interesa la película. Solo deseo que se pase el tiempo para que todo este plan se culmine. Miró mi reloj con impaciencia… son casi las 9 en punto. Naraku ya debe estar de camino a la mansión Taishou. Inuyasha apenas me ha mirado y sospecho que tampoco está prestando atención a la película. Quisiera saber qué es lo que piensa… golpeo mi bolso pensando que la jeringa que me dio Naraku para la situación extrema está bien guardada, esperando por ser utilizada.

Finalmente después de casi dos horas de estar en completo silencio y maquinando los planes y mis siguientes movimientos, salen los agradecimientos de la película. La gente empieza a murmurar sus críticas y a levantarse de sus asientos. No sé qué decir, porque ni sé de qué se trató.

-"¿te dejo en tu casa?"-pregunta Inuyasha sacándome de mis pensamientos

-"no, aun no quiero regresar"-respondo sabiendo que aún tengo tres horas para impedir que Inuyasha vuelva a su casa –"¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?"

-"¿estas segura? Me dijiste en la tarde que tu familia se fue a Kyoto y que Kagome está sola, pensé que podríamos ir a cenar con ella"

-"¿Kagome?"-pregunto instintivamente –"ah… creo que salió… con Kouga"-murmuré observando la reacción de Inuyasha.

Pude ver como a la alusión de Kouga sus músculos se tensaron. Agudicé mis sentidos observando cada movimiento que daba. Le incomodaba la noticia. Podía ser cierto…

-"creo que ya son novios"-comenté e Inuyasha bajo la mirada rápidamente –"bueno, está bien por ella… ¿no crees que hacen una pareja estupenda?"

-"No"-dijo mientras que era rápido y sincero –"No, importa, ¿Qué quieres ir a cenar?"

Uh. Inuyasha acababa de darme una pista valiosa, realmente la curiosidad me carcomía… ¿acaso sentía algo por mi gemela? Eso era totalmente absurdo… es decir, es Kagome, la torpe, fea, caprichosa Kagome.

Salimos en silencio del cine, la calle estaba solitaria. Probablemente ya las personas que habían estado haciendo cola habían ingresado. Había unas cuantas parejas y una familia dirigiéndose a los estacionamientos.

-"¿ya pensaste en algún lugar?"-me preguntó sin si quiera mirarme. Odiaba sentirme ignorada.

Realmente odiaba saber que era probable de que Kagome me hubiera quitado a Inuyasha. Eso no era posible. YO, Yo, Kykio era la mejor de las dos. Esa estúpida… amplié mi sonrisa pensando en donde realmente estaba ella en este momento… encerrada en ese oscuro, patético y triste lugar. Muriéndose de miedo, seguro… gritando y llorando como un bebé.

-"¿Kykio?"-preguntó una vez más.

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con sus pupilas mirándome desconcertado.

-"¿te gusta, verdad?"

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó Inuyasha –"¿de qué hablas?"

-"Kagome, te gusta"

Inuyasha me miró con sorpresa sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Creo que hasta el momento, no se había dado cuenta de eso. Es un estúpido. Apreté mi bolso contra mi cuerpo.

-"¿Qué sucede, Kykio? ¿Por… porque me preguntas eso?"-dijo con el afán de acercarse a mí, pude sentir como su mano izquierda intentaba acercarse

-"¡No!"-grité apartándola y no sabía porque me dolía saber la verdad. No estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. Solo lo utilizaba para mis fines. Pero el hecho de saber que a él le gustaba Kagome… me hervía la sangre.

-"¿sabes dónde está Kagome en este momento?"-susurré siendo llevada por mi ira. Reí histéricamente.

-"¿Kykio?"

-"está encerrada en el almacén que está detrás de mi casa. Se portó mal y no tuve opción más que dejarla ahí"-seguí susurrando.

El rostro de Inuyasha era cómico… comiquísimo para ser exactos. No daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-"¡¿pero estas loca?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Kykio?! ¿Por qué?"-dijo mientras que se acercaba a mí y me asía de ambos brazos –"¡tenemos que sacarla de ahí enseguida!"-bramo podía sentir su ira recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual empezaba a temblar. Me sentí satisfecha con mi hazaña.

Sabía que había sido impulsiva… pero no podía dejar que Inuyasha interfiriera con mis planes.

–"_si las cosas se salen de control. Deberás aplicarlo en Inuyasha. No debes dejar que regrese a la mansión ante de la medianoche"_

Estaba a punto de irse cuando de un momento a otro saqué la jeringa que estaba guardada en mi bolso y me giré a él con tal rapidez que no lo vio venir.

-"¡Kykio!"-gritó mientras que había esquivado por un segundo la aguja con el paralizante de Naraku. Había pasado por alto de las habilidades de Inuyasha debidas al atletismo –"¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Qué tratas de hacer?"

-"no voy a dejar que vayas por ella"-dije mientras que me preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo. Inuyasha sabía demasiado –"¡Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!"

El me miraba sorprendido en todo momento, dudando si debería hacerme frente o no. Yo… yo parecía una desquiciada con una jeringa en su mano derecha. Tenía que detenerlo… tenía que…

-"¡¿estás loca?!"-gritó Inuyasha mientras que esquivaba mis ataques sin atacarme de frente… -"¡te vas a hacer daño… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?!"

Cogió rápidamente mi brazo, hasta hacerme daño… me dio un golpe en el torso que me hizo botar la jeringa al instante, la cual rebotó sobre la desolada calle. No me di cuenta cuando me aprisionó sin dudarlo y de pronto un golpe…

No sé si fue suave o fue fuerte. Todo se tornó completamente oscuro.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Idiota. Mil veces idiota.

No sabía lo que acababa de pasar, observé la jeringa con la que Kykio había procurado atacarme segundos antes. Ese extraño líquido brillaba con la intensidad de las luces que había alrededor del estacionamiento donde estábamos. Cargué el cuerpo de Kykio, quien estaba inconsciente. No había querido dejarla inconsciente pero realmente estaba actuando como una demente.

Tengo que hacer algo… Kagome, está encerrada en un almacén… fui un completo idiota todo este tiempo.

_-"Kagome, te gusta"_

Qué demonios le habrá hecho a Kykio para encerrarla ahí. No importaba, tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Me aproximé a la avenida, la cual se encontraba con algunos transeúntes quienes me miraron extrañados… y paré un taxi. El conductor me miró como si se tratara de un asesino o algo así al notar que cargaba a Kykio.

-"¿no quiere ir a un hospital?"-me preguntó cuando terminé de decirle que me dirigía al templo de la ciudad

-"no"-dije sin darle más explicaciones. El rostro del hombre se tornó azul y me obedeció. Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo… buscando el número de Kagome, timbrándole con alguna esperanza de que pudiera contestarme o que todo lo que me había dicho Kykio era una broma de mal gusto.

Nada. Me mandaba de frente al buzón.

Maldije una vez más y me sentía enojado conmigo mismo. No lo había podido ver… maldita sea, hasta Kykio se había dado cuenta… y también Miroku.

-"¡¿no puede ir más rápido?!"-reclamé al pobre hombre que me miraba de reojo asustado. Seguro pensaba que era un violador o un delincuente. Me valía un rábano lo que pensara de mí.

Mi mente pensaba que sería lo próximo que haría… sacar a Kagome de ahí… y esperar a que Kykio se despertara para arreglar todo este embrollo.

Era lo único que estaba en mi mente en ese momento.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

-"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Corrí hacia la puerta golpeándola salvajemente y olvidándome completamente de mi lesión del tobillo. Había escuchado una voz… eso era una voz! ¿Qué rayos?! Mis puños me dolían de tanto golpear… pero no me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás… hacia el pozo.

-"¿Por qué te desesperas?"

No. Concéntrate. Esa voz, únicamente está en tu mente… si, eso es lo más razonable. Me mentalicé cerrando fuertemente los ojos y rezando… rezando para que se fuera. Maldije a mi familia por ser dueña del templo, me maldije por tener estos poderes sobrenaturales.

-"Eres una torpe"

Abrí los ojos con asombro. La voz estaba justo encima de mí y… me acababa de llamar "torpe". ¿Torpe? ¿Qué… que era? Me atreví a mirar sobre mi cabeza y vi una extraña criaturita. Era pequeña, con pelo y grandes ojos. No me daba miedo. Me calmé.

-"¿qu… que eres tú?"-dije después de unos segundos

Después la tierna criaturita me dio un golpe con sus manos peludas sobre la cabeza. Me había dolido.

-"¡Torpe!"-gritó con más fuerza –"Mi nombre es Shippo y soy un demonio zorro"

-"¿demonio?"-pregunté instintivamente sobándome la cabeza donde me había golpeado –"¿eres la criatura que vive dentro del pozo de mi casa?"

-"Duh… eres lenta y torpe. Sé podría decir que si"-dijo él mientras volaba alrededor mío –"siempre he visto a tu familia desde aquí. Jugaba contigo cuando eras una niña, supongo que a esa edad no me tenías miedo"

Ahora recordaba que cuando apenas tenía 5 años me gustaba jugar por el jardín de mi casa, y tenía un amigo imaginario que exactamente… se veía igual que él. Palidecí. Esa extraña criatura, es decir, demonio, ha vivido durante siglos en el pozo de mi casa.

-"por tu expresión me doy cuenta de que me has recordado"-dijo con orgullo –"¿Qué haces aquí? hace años que no te veo"

Parpadeo muchas veces y me sobo los ojos para convencerme que no estoy soñando o estoy inconsciente. Shippo (o como se llame) me golpea la cabeza nuevamente y me doy cuenta de que es muy real.

-"eso me dolió"-me quejé

-"¡entonces no me mires como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma!"-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia –"no sé porque me molesté en aparecer…"-se cruzó de brazos

-"necesito tu ayuda"-dije de repente. Si era una criatura sobrenatural, entonces también podría ayudarme ¿no? –"tengo que salir de aquí… ¡algo muy grave va a suceder si es que no me doy prisa! ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?"

-"que preguntas niña torpe ¡Por supuesto! Mi magia es muy fuerte"-siguio diciendo con orgullo. Mis ojos se iluminaron de esperanza -"¿de verdad quieres mi ayuda?"

-"¡Oh si, si!"-dije entusiasmada. De pronto me di cuenta de que el tobillo se me había hinchado hasta ser irreconocible. Shippo se dio cuenta de eso y me sonrojé.

-"¡Me deberás un gran favor para que te ayude!"-dijo con capricho –"pero primero creo que sanaremos esa herida…"

-"¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras!"-dije agradecida. Súbitamente de sus patitas salía una llama de color verde intensa. Me quedé absorta mirando la flama que cambiaba de colores. La llama saltó de su mano a mi tobillo y me empezó a escocer… el dolor era soportable, después de unos minutos el hinchazón fue disminuyendo y en su lugar había una herida. Pero al menos ya podía mover el tobillo con facilidad.

-"¿lo ves? Soy muy poderoso"-se halagó a sí mismo y creo que sería conveniente seguirle la corriente, así que aplaudí agradecida

-"¡Ahora sí, sácame de aquí!"

-"¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?"

-"¿eh?"-pregunté sin saber que decirle -"pues… ahorita no tengo nada que ofrecerte"-dije mirando dentro mi pijama, el cual estaba sucio y en algunas partes roto. Parecía un harapo. El demonio zorro me miró con desconfianza. –"pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Seguro podré conseguirlo"-dije para que no perdiera la esperanza de ayudarme

-"déjame pensar…"-dijo mientras que volvía a volar sobre mí. Era como un niño pequeño. El ser daba vueltas alrededor del almacén mientras que pensaba que era lo que podía darle a cambio.

Yo empezaba a perder la paciencia. Tenía miedo de que Kykio le fuera hacer algo a Inuyasha

–"¡Ya lo sé!"-exclamó contento –"¡¿tienes algún dulce delicioso?!"

-"¡¿un… un dulce?!"-dije con sorpresa

-"sé que en el mundo de los humanos hacen dulces deliciosos…. ¡Quiero probar, quiero probar, quiero probar!"

-"de… de acuerdo"-dije en un hilo de voz… ¿había sido tan fácil convencerlo?

-"bien, apártate de la puerta"-dijo mientras que se concentraba y se preparaba. Obediente hice lo que me indicó. Sacó un trompo que reposaba en su mano derecha, presté atención a lo que estaba a punto de hacer –"¡TROMPO MÁGICOO!"

Súbitamente observé como el pequeño juguete comenzaba a crecer hasta convertirse en un gran trompo. Me quedé asombrada… cuando la punta del trompo tocaba el suelo y atravesaba la puerta alzando escombros y polvo.

El abuelo me iba a matar… pero primero tenía que salir de ahí.

-"¡Hecho! ¡Quiero mis dulces!"-dijo mientras que salía tosiendo por la nube de polvo que se había formado, para mi sorpresa el trompo había regresado a la normalidad

-"¡Muchas gracias!"-dije contenta era libre gracias a la magia de ese ser. –"veré si hay dulces en la casa, pero primero necesito avisar que…"

Me detuve antes de terminar la frase dado que dos pupilas doradas me miraban con asombro. Era Inuyasha… y en sus brazos estaba Kykio, durmiendo o no sé…

-"Inuyasha…"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Lo sé, sé que me demoré una ETERNIDAD en actualizar :( pero he estado llena de controles de lecturas, trabajos, exámenes y tareas del post grado. Además también he tenido problemas personales u.u que no vienen al caso contar y para variar la inspiración se fue y no quiso regresar a este fic. Dudaba si ingresar a Shippo o no, pero creo que sería divertido algo de magia al fanfic. Uyuy… ¿Naraku ya habrá robado la mansión de Inuyasha? Kykio como que actuo como una demente en este capítulo ¿no? xD que mal me cae! Por fin, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que siente algo por Kagome, cuando todo el mundo (incluidos ustedes) ya se habían dado cuenta de eso jajajaja… ahhh es que Inuyasha, es Inuyasha U.U! bueno, se acerca el final. Uno o dos capítulos más y se acabó! Gracias, gracias a todos los amables lectores que siguen el fic. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Para los interesados, empecé un nuevo fanfic de Card Captor Sakura y se llama "¿Boda? ¿Cuál Boda?", si desean pueden ir a chequear en mi perfil, son bienvenidos.

**Sección Reviews**

**Guest:** Jajajaa holaaa en el siguiente capítulo veremos más sobre Sesshoumaru y Kagura ¿Qué sucede exactamente entre esos dos? :)? A mí también me gusta Rin, pero quien sabe… falta algo más gracias por comentar. saludos!

**Jazmin L:** Aquí está la continuación. Espero te guste, al final todos tienen su merecido jijijii… si yo también odio a Kykio ¬¬ esta loca! Grgrgrgrr

**Lela:** creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Kykio es un mal necesario para la historia. Yo también la detesto xD, al menos Inuyasha ya se dio cuentaaaa! Al finnnnnnnnnn! Siento mucho la demora U.U espero que te guste el cap.

**Angelica:** Holaaaaaaaaa! Que bueno que te haya gustado aquí esta el capítulo! :D! nos leemos!


	11. Capitulo 11

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Estaba preocupada. Kagome no me contestaba el celular. Me comentó que se había lastimado el tobillo y que pasaría la noche del sábado en casa. Había llamado a su casa y nadie me contestaba. Por lo que resolví traerle algo de comer, seguro estaría dormida. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento desde que no me contestó la primera llamada. Fue como ese presentimiento que tuve el día en que murieron mis padres.

Aunque francamente, creo que es una exageración.

Estaba a punto de llegar al templo cuando vi que un taxi se detenía al pie de las escaleras. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al observar que Inuyasha Taishou salía en carrera cargando a ¿Kykio? en sus brazos… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? En mi asombro no pude ni si quiera llamarlo. Cuando me recuperé emprendí la marcha detrás de él.

Agitada por la corrida me detuve al llegar a la casa de Kagome. Todo estaba desierto, pude ver como el cabello de Inuyasha se acercaba hacia la entrada pero se dirigía expresamente hacia el jardín de los Higurashi.

Sabía que no se había percatado de mi presencia, pero para que Kykio esté desmayada o lo que fuese, seguro habría ocurrido algo. Caminé lentamente hacia donde Inuyasha se dirigía y vi que se detuvo de golpe.

-"¿Inuyasha….?"-susurré de pronto oí como un estrepitoso ruido inundaba el jardín.

Mis ojos contemplaban como un ¿enorme trompo? Acababa de destrozar el almacén de la casa de Kagome desde el interior y varias nubes de polvo se alzaban alrededor mío… ¿estaba soñando? Froté mis ojos con incredulidad y al abrirlos pude ver como Kagome salía del almacén tosiendo y tratando de ahuyentar el polvo sin éxito.

Mi instinto fue correr a ayudarla pese a que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"¡Kagome!"-grité abriéndome paso entre Inuyasha quien me miró sorprendido (aún más) de que estuviera en ese lugar –"¿Qué te paso? ¡¿Estás bien?!"

-"¡Sa… Sango… ¿Qué.. que estás haciendo aquí?!"-me pregunto, sus ojos castaños me miraban sorprendida –"Inu… Inuyasha"

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-preguntó la voz de Inuyasha detrás nuestro. Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

-"¿Qué sucedió con Kykio?"-preguntó Kagome observando a su gemela siendo cargada por el novio de ella –"¡tengo algo importante que decirte!"-gritó y yo seguía sin entender lo que sucedía, como si estuviera en un universo paralelo.

-"¡MIS DULCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Una voz chillona resurgió de no sé dónde y era ¿un animal de peluche volador? Pero… estaba hablando. Ahogué un grito.

-"¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA?"-preguntó Inuyasha mientras señalaba con un dedo al animal de peluche

-"¡¿COSA?!"-protestó el ser mientras que mordía con furia el dedo con el que Inuyasha lo había señalado segundos antes. Oí como el chico gritaba de dolor tratando de zafarse del ataque de esa criatura.

-"¡Shippo!"-gritó Kagome a mi lado

Yo ya no entendía nada.

Inuyasha se logró zafar de la criatura y ambos se enfrentaron cara a cara, sacándose los dientes y gruñendo.

-"¡¿Quién DEMONIOS TE HAS CREIDO ENANO?!"-dijo eufórico

-"¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO, GRADULON?!"-respondió el animal de peluche

-"¡BASTA LOS DOS!"-gritó Kagome colocándose en el medio perdiendo la paciencia por completo. Los dos la miraron con asombro –"¡Shippo muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí, en unos momentos te doy los dulces!"-dijo haciéndole una reverencia con una gota sobre su cabeza

-"¿esta cosa es tu amigo?"-pregunto Inuyasha mientras que Kagome le daba una mirada de pocos amigos

-"¡No soy una cosa, soy un demonio zorro!"

¿demonio? Que no es un ser mitológico… ¿estoy soñando? Creo que Inuyasha piensa lo mismo que yo porque mira a Kagome como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-"¡Inuyasha!"-gritó Kagome haciendo omiso a su mirada –"¡Algo muy terrible va a pasar!"

-"¿de que estás hablando?"-preguntó Inuyasha aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kykio –"creo que estas bien ¿no? Kykio me dijo…"

-"¡Kykio y su amante van a robar tu casa hoy!"-gritó Kagome perdiendo la paciencia mientras que Inuyasha se sorprendía y yo me sentía completamente ignorada

¿robo? ¡el amante de Kykio!

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Ingresamos rápidamente a mi casa, creo que Inuyasha seguía sin asimilar la idea. Dejo a Kykio en la sala mientras que yo corría a mi habitación a vestirme con algo decente. Después de todo mi pijama estaba estropeada… creo que Sango y Shippo fueron a la cocina. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Inuyasha se sentaba en seco sin saber que hacer… yo no sabía si deberíamos llamar a la policía y advertirles del robo. Le explique escuetamente a Inuyasha que Kykio tenía un amante llamado Naraku Onigumo que era un jazzista y quería robar la perla de shikón. No me dijo nada.

Creo que no me tardé ni dos minutos en bajar y ver a Inuyasha donde lo dejé creo que aún estaba en shock. Sostenía el celular en su mano… como si no supiera que hacer.

-"¡Inuyasha!"-grité mientras que lo alcanzaba –"lo siento mucho, intente advertirte…"

-"¿sabías que Kykio tenía un amante?"

-"¿eh?"

-"¿lo sabías?"-dijo evitando mirarme…

Asentí. –"hace poco me enteré de eso… lo siento… tal vez debí decirte lo que sabía… yo…"

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio –"no importa… Sesshoumaru no me contesta… la seguridad de mi casa tampoco"

-"tenemos que hacer algo"-protesté –"¿Qué le paso a Kykio?"

-"la noqueé"-dijo sin más mientras que se levantaba del mueble. –"no tardará en despertar… eso supongo"-se encogió de hombros evitando mirarme. Me sentí culpable… demasiado culpable. Le debí decir lo que sabía, todo esto se hubiese evitado.

-"Yo me quedaré con Kykio"-dijo Sango apareciendo detrás nuestro –"si despierta… supongo que Shippo o como se llame me ayudará a retenerla si intenta hacer algo, parece inofensivo"

-"¡Sango!"-grité esperanzada –"¿estás segura que estarás bien?"

-"si, de repente debemos avisarle a la policía"

-"no"-dijo Inuyasha –"a mi madre no le agrada la policía, por eso tenemos nuestra seguridad familiar pero nadie me contesta en la mansión… como si hubieran cortado todas las líneas"

-"¡Debemos avisarles!"-protesté e Inuyasha asintió

-"De acuerdo, vamos"-dijo mientras que salía corriendo hacia la puerta de mi casa y yo lo seguía. Teníamos poco tiempo. Seguí a Inuyasha con el corazón en la mano a punto de salirse… la adrenalina ingresaba a mi cuerpo por borbotones.

Teníamos que llegar a tiempo.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Maldito Sesshoumaru, no me contesta el maldito celular. Donde se ha metido ese bueno para nada… creo que se iba al teatro con Kagura…

Kagura… Kagura Onigumo… ¿Onigumo?

-"El amante de Kykio es un jazzista llamado Naraku Onigumo"

Eso es lo que había dicho Kagome hace unos minutos. De alguna manera, Kagura también estaba involucrada en esto. Lo sabía, lo sabía mi instinto me decía eso. La perla de shikón, me acuerdo que es uno de los tesoros que guarda la familia de mi madre desde hace siglos.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras que el taxi nos dejaba en la puerta de la entrada de mi casa. Kagome puso la boca en forma de "O" al verla. Muy diferente a la reacción de Kykio. Kykio. Una amargura comenzaba a crecer notablemente, había sido engañado… de la peor manera posible. Apreté mis puños con odio, sentía que empezaba a odiarla… había sido un ciego… un completo idiota.

-"¿aquí vives?"-preguntó Kagome ignorando mis pensamientos admirando los alrededores

Asentí sin decir una palabra. También estaba molesto con ella… ella sabía que Kykio me engañaba no sé por cuanto tiempo. Pero extrañamente era la única persona con la que podía confiar en ese momento. Además… sacudí mi cabeza quitándome el pensamiento que se empezaba a formar. No era momento para sentimentalismos.

Nos acercamos a la enorme puerta. El viento soplaba en los alrededores y era una noche sin luna, por lo que la oscuridad era mucho más notable. Habían pasado menos de quince minutos desde que salimos del templo de los Higurashi. Mi reloj apuntaba casi las 11 de la noche. Kagome se acercó a la puerta sin saber cómo tocarla, la hice a un lado y toque como usualmente lo hago.

Espere unos segundos y no hubo respuesta. Algo andaba mal. Nunca se demoraban más de un minuto completo y siempre escuchaba movimiento, en cambio el silencio era sepulcral.

-"creo que por aquí podemos subir"-dijo Kagome adivinando mis pensamientos. Había un viejo roble reposando sobre uno de los muros. Sonreí, a veces lo solía usar para escaparme cuando mi madre me daba un castigo por no cumplir con mis deberes.

Empezamos a trepar, rayos que Kagome era torpe. Creo que avanzábamos 1 metro y retrocedíamos 2. Me harté de la situación y le dije que subiera a mi espalda. Ella se negó al principio pero terminó aceptando la oferta, en menos de 5 minutos salté ingresando al patio principal. Las luces estaban apagadas, como si toda la mansión estuviera vacía.

-"no… no veo nada"-murmuró Kagome mientras tropezaba con mi espalda

-"dame la mano"-dije adusto –"así no te perderás"

No espere su respuesta y cogí su mano. Ella se quedó en silencio, supuse me asintió. Caminamos sin hacer el menor ruido posible y al dar unos cuantos pasos me tropecé con algo, conocía cada metro cuadrado de esa estancia. No debería estar ahí. Sea lo que sea.

Súbitamente sentí como Kagome daba un grito escalofriante y se apegaba a mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta en ese momento que era un cuerpo, no sabía si estaba inconsciente o muerto, era un guardia de nuestra seguridad familiar.

-"¡Oh por Dios!"-gritó –"¿está muerto?"

-"no… no lo sé"-dije tomando nuevamente su mano y corriendo hacia la casa, estábamos completamente expuestos y empecé a sentir temor por mi madre y todos los que vivían en la mansión con nosotros.

Llegamos a la mansión y me apoyé en la entrada de madera. La conocía como la palma de mi mano, pese a que estábamos casi a oscuras. No sabía si alguien había escuchado el grito de Kagome o si quiera nuestros pasos. Me quedé alerto escuchando cualquier ruido que hubiese.

-"Inuyasha… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-me preguntó Kagome, estaba asustada… yo también empezaba a estarlo

-"tengo que ir por mi madre"-respondí sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer –"tengo que saber que está bien. Quédate aquí"-dije abriendo la estancia de uno de los salones de te –"¿trajiste tu móvil contigo?"-pregunté y ella asintió –"llama a la policía"

-"pero…"-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos debido al miedo –"¿estarás bien?"

-"puedo defenderme solo"-dije y no mentía, si bien era un deportista destacado no se me daba nada mal en las artes marciales –"no pensé que las cosas estarían tan críticas, si no hubiese venido solo"

-"¡No!"-dijo mientras cogía mi mano evitando que me vaya –"¡no quiero que te pase nada! Mejor esperemos a la policía… los dos"

Suspiré –"tengo que encontrar a mi madre"-dije mientras que me levantaba del rincón donde estaba –"de repente puede ser muy tarde para…"

Sin pensarlo, Kagome se había levantado de su sitio empinándose me acababa de dar un beso. Nos quedamos unos segundos más de esa manera, en la penumbra de la habitación de té. Estaba sorprendido… bastante sorprendido. Ella miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó.

Maldita sea, no era momento para estos encuentros románticos… de ningún tipo.

-"me… me voy"-dije sin mirarla mientras abría la puerta de bambú y abandonaba la estancia –"ya lo sabes, llama a la policía"

No me quedé a esperar su respuesta y emprendí la marcha hacia la parte donde sabría que estaría Naraku, el ala prohibida donde mi madre guardaba la perla de shikon.

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Nerviosa miraba hacia el sillón donde Inuyasha había dejado a Kykio. Esperaba que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran bien. La criatura, digo demonio zorro llamado Shippo continuaba en la cocina devorando todo lo dulce que había encontrado a su paso. Suspiré, no me inspiraba miedo… si no que… no sabía que de verdad existían seres así.

-"¿tu nombre es Sango?"-preguntó volando hacia mí, tenía la cara cubierta de chocolate crema

-"s… si"-respondí sin evitar reírme ante su rostro de chocolate

-"¿no me tienes miedo?"

-"no… creo que no"-respondí con una sonrisa –"me parece que eres muy tierno"

-"soy un demonio, no puedo ser tierno"-respondió sentándose frente a mí mientras sacaba un racimo de uvas de su regazo –"ella es la hermana mala ¿no?"

-"¿hermana mala?"-me pregunté mentalmente

-"si, desde hace años hace maldades"-dijo comiendo las uvas con rapidez–"por eso no puede verme. Siempre he observado a esas dos niñas, tienen poderes asombrosos, solo que no lo saben. En mi época hubieran sido unas sacerdotisas muy poderosas"

-"¿de… de que época estamos hablando?"-pregunte motivada por mi curiosidad

-"Sengokku"-dijo Shippo sacando dejando de su manga un par de plátanos –"¡delicioso! Hace siglos que no comía comida humana"

Me quedé pensando por unos instantes. Recordaba que hablaba de la época feudal hace más de 500 años. Lo habíamos estudiado en la clase de historia.

-"¿y hay más criaturas como tú habitando por aquí?"

-"No, soy el único. Los demonios zorro somos inmortales"-dijo Shippo –"o bueno, no envejecemos, eso creo…"-meditó por unos minutos

-"¿y cómo llegaste aquí?"

-"un sacerdote trató de exorcizarme y cometió un error"-rio –"me quedé dormido por siglos"-respondió con una sonrisa –"no me di cuenta del tiempo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hace más de una década desperté… y me di cuenta que todo había cambiado"-su semblante cambio a uno más serio

Lo miré por unos segundos. Escuchamos como Kykio empezaba a quejarse desde el mueble donde estaba. Se estaba despertando… me levanté y me puse alerta.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-murmuro mientras que se levantaba de golpe totalmente aturdida. Dirigió una mirada hacia mí –"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Dónde ESTA INUYASHA?"-gritó

-"no…no te muevas"-respondí mirando a Shippo, efectivamente Kykio no lo podía ver

Kykio rio –"¿y quién me va a detener? ¿tu?"-dijo burlescamente –"¿DÓNDE ESTA INUYASHA? Y LA TORPE DE MI HERMANA?"

-"no te lo diré"-respondí fieramente

-"no tengo tiempo que perder contigo"-respondió mientras que se aproximaba hacia la salida, miro a los alrededores como si buscase algo.

Shippo no la dejó avanzar un metro más, y la atrapó con una especie de látigo. Kykio gritaba histérica aprisionada por hilos que no podía ver.

-"¿Quién está ahí?"-bramo con locura –"¡MUESTRATE! Ah… eres tú… el demonio que vive en el pozo de la casa…"-dijo mirando hacia Shippo, no sabía si podía verlo o empezaba a verlo –"no puedo creerlo… no puedo creerlo…"

Me quedé mirando la escena con preocupación. A Shippo le estaba costando trabajo retener a Kykio, no entendía el porqué.

-"es muy fuerte"-se quejó –"sus poderes aunque no son desarrollados… es muy fuerte…"

-"¡NO ERES NADIE PARA MI!"-gritó y el látigo que había lanzado Shippo minutos antes desapareció. Shippo salió disparado hacia la cocina, corrí hacia él para evitar que se golpeara.

-"¡SHIPPO! ¡SHIPPO!"-grité mientras que agitaba su pequeño cuerpo, mirando sus ojos en forma de garabatos.

Me volví hacia Kykio temiendo lo peor, pero ya no estaba… se había ido.

-"ella… es muy fuerte"-murmuró Shippo para luego quedarse inconsciente.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

No tengo señal. Hay algo que está bloqueando la señal de los teléfonos. No me había dado cuenta de eso. Apagué y prendí por cuarta vez mi celular para darme de nuevo con la sorpresa de que no tengo servicio. Y por si fuera poco, tenía menos de 7% de batería. No sabía que es lo que debería hacer. Tenía miedo por Inuyasha… me toqué los dedos sobre mis labios recordando el beso que le había dado minutos antes, sintiendo una calidez en mi corazón. Inuyasha también me había respondido y eso avivaba mis esperanzas. Pero… y si estaba dolido por el engaño de Kykio. Sacudí mi cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro dispersando esas posibilidades para volverlo a intentar con el celular.

No había respuesta. Era inútil, estaba atrapada. Abrí con cuidado la puerta de bambú y miré los alrededores, no había nadie, todo estaba completamente vacío. Me preguntaba que táctica había utilizado Naraku para derribar a toda la seguridad de la mansión y recordé al hombre que yacía a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba preguntándome si habría más. Habían pasado menos de 10 minutos desde que Inuyasha se había marchado a… donde quiera se hubiese marchado.

Me quedé estática unos segundos intentando pensar que es lo que debería hacer, cuando escuché un ruido no muy lejano. Mi corazón empezó a bombearme con más fuerza. ¿Sería Inuyasha? ¿la madre de Inuyasha? ¿Naraku? ¿o alguien más?

Casi no veía nada de lo que había en la habitación donde estaba alumbré con la poca luz de la pantalla de mi celular tratando de encontrar algo que me sirviese de arma pero la estancia estaba limpia. Resolví quedarme adentro, solo dejando un hilo entre las puertas de bambú para poder ver si es que alguien regresaba.

La reconocí… no sé como pero la reconocí. Era Kykio ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Supuestamente estaba con Sango y Shippo… oh Dios… que les habría hecho. Abrí la puerta de par en par. Esto teníamos que resolver entre hermanas. No iba a permitir que Kykio le hiciera más daño a Inuyasha.

Ella volteó hacia mí mirándome con una sonrisa sórdida.

-"sabía que estarías aquí, Kagome"-siseó con desdén –"dime, ¿dónde está mi novio Inuyasha?"

Sentí asco cuando me preguntó lo último, sabiendo como ella lo había engañado para llegar hasta aquí.

-"¡No te dejaré pasar!"-dije corriendo para interponerme entre la mansión y ella –"resolvamos esto aquí y ahora"

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Realmente esta parte de la casa es muy grande y no encuentro a mi madre por ningún lado. Es más, no he visto a nadie. Hay un olor fétido en el aire… no sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Es el olor a la muerte. Corro hacia donde me parece que esta esa dichosa perla cuando siento que algo se mueve a mi espalda, esquivo la lanza por muy poco. ¿Qué demonios?

El arma se engancha en el suelo y me cortó un poco de cabello plateado.

-"¡Bravo, bravo!"-dice una voz que no sé de quién es ni de dónde viene, empieza a aplaudir

-"¿QUIEN ERES?"-bramo furioso

Un niño… de unos 10 u 11 años se adelanta hacia mí. Tiene cabello blanco y ojos violetas. Es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida.

-"Soy Hakudoshi"-responde sacando la lanza del suelo –"mucho gusto, Inuyasha"

-"¿Hakudoshi?"-respondo –"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿trabajas con Naraku?"

-"Vaya, no eres tan tonto como me habían dicho"-respondió. Me sorprende la crueldad y frialdad con la que habla para ser un niño –"Naraku es mi padre"

-"¿Qué?"

-"y no puedo dejar que pases"-dijo plantándose delante mío con una sonrisa –"ya está a punto de terminar su trabajo. No pensábamos tener inconvenientes, pero parece que Kykio no cumplió con la única misión que se le encomendó"

Gruñí y me sentí molesto… demasiado molesto. Tenía que detenerlo, así tendría que meterme con un niño… Kykio y Naraku se habían burlado de mí… eso nunca lo podría perdonar.

El niño se preparó de nuevo para embestir contra mí junto con su lanza. Yo estaba completamente desarmado, con el pensamiento de encontrar a mi madre no se me ocurrió tomar ninguna. La esquive nuevamente por mi poco… maldita sea, ese niño era muy rápido y pequeño.

Pero yo… yo soy el líder del club de atletismo.

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

La observe mirarme con intrepidez y valor, no sé si enloqueció no sé si burlarme. Kagome, la torpe de Kagome, inocente como nadie… tonta como ninguna. ¿Se está enfrentando a mí? ¿a mí? Que soy superior a ella en todo sentido. Levanto la mirada y veo decisión. Sí, está planeando impedir que siga avanzando. Bien, que así sea.

-"¿no me vas a dejar pasar, verdad?"

-"no lo haré, no dejaré que sigas con esta locura… ¡cómo pudiste! ¡Engañaste a Inuyasha!"-me reclamó y a mí me daba nauseas cada vez que hablaba. La odiaba.

-"¿Y? esos asuntos no te incumbían, pero como siempre, te gusta meterte en los asuntos de las otras personas… ¿o… era porque estas enamorada de Inuyasha?"-dijo con burla –"¡te dolió que te haya ganado su amor, no es así? Siempre me tuviste envidia Kagome. Escúchame, Inuyasha NUNCA se va a enamorar de ti, para él no eres más que una chiquilla irresponsable, caprichosa y torpe…"

Veo su reacción y sé que le duele lo que le digo. Me alegra. Me alegra ver esa angustia en sus ojos. Disfruto cada palabra que le digo.

-"¿te quedaste muda?"

-"no… no me importa lo que digas"-responde sin mirarme –"¡No te dejaré pasar!"

-"¿y que harás, Kagome?"-rio divertida –"¿te lanzaras a mis pies y no me dejaras pasar? Por favor, hazte un favor y lárgate de aquí"

-"Tus palabras destilan mucho veneno, jovencita"

La voz resuena en el ambiente. La conozco, no sé de donde viene… pero sé que la conozco. Kagome esta tan asombrada como yo, mira a su alrededor… de pronto siento una presencia… y me giro hacia la mansión. La figura de la mujer mayor hace su aparición… es… Kaede, la anciana que es también sacerdotisa junto con la madre de Inuyasha.

-"lo sabía"-repitió acercándose a las dos hasta quedar a una distancia prudencia –"sabía que no tramabas nada bueno cuando te vi. Eres poderosa, Kykio, pero no tienes bondad en tu corazón… y del corazón es donde nace el poder de una sacerdotisa"-dijo mientras que veía como apuntaba hacia Kagome, hacia el corazón de Kagome

-"¿Quién… quien es usted?"-preguntó Kagome a Kaede

Yo solo sonrió –"¿me estás diciendo que Kagome puede ser más poderosa que yo?"

Tan solo la idea me parece divertida y repulsiva.

-"Soy Kaede, la sacerdotisa que trabaja junto con Izayoi, la madre del joven Inuyasha"-dice pacientemente –"Si, Kykio, creo que tu hermana gemela es más poderosa que tú. Ella tiene algo que tú nunca vas a tener"

-"¡CALLATEE!" -exploto mientras que corro hacia ella con el objetivo de descargar toda mi furia, pero Kaede me repele con algún tipo de conjuro que me impide acercarme

-"¡Kykio!"-grita Kagome y luego mira a Kaede –"¿Qué… que le hizo?"

-"Toma jovencita"-dice mientras que le entrega un carcaj y unas flechas –"esta es tu batalla, no la mía. Si quieres saldar cuentas con tu hermana, este es el momento"

Me reincorporo con algo de dolor en los brazos como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Kagome recibe las flechas. Es una torpe, ni si quiera debe saber cómo apuntar… Kaede es una idiota, no puede vencerme, en algo que soy una experta. Veo como le sonríe a Kagome y se aleja. Yo por suerte también traje mi arco y mi flecha. Seguro esa anciana se dio cuenta de eso…

-"Bien, empecemos, Kagome"-digo descubriendo mis armas –"esta será una prueba de habilidad y rapidez…"

Ella se había quedado mirando a Kaede para luego mirarme a mí con determinación. No hay vuelta que dar atrás. Sonrío y me preparo para lanzar la primera flecha.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Vencer a Hakudoshi no fue fácil. Me duelen los brazos… pero la desventaja de él fue justamente el arma que llevaba y que no lo dejaba moverse con facilidad. Tengo algunos cortes menores en los brazos… no me importa, yo sigo corriendo… de pronto recuerdo que le había pedido a Kagome llamar a la policía por lo menos han pasado 20 minutos desde que la deje en la habitación de té y no hay rastros de nadie… ¿y si algo le ha pasado a ella? Maldita sea. Sé que al final de este pasillo está la habitación donde están los tesoros de mi madre. Allí debe estar la perla.

Traigo abajo la puerta reventando el seguro. La puerta de madera se viene abajo con mi peso y me mantengo alerta. Es una habitación con varias velas encendidas… está casi desocupada. Mi adrenalina está que sube y baja por todo mi cuerpo.

-"Hey, Inuyasha"-dice una voz macabra a mis espaldas y doy un salto como respuesta. Antes de que me gire me doy cuenta de que es demasiado tarde y me han golpeado con algo pesado.

Mi cuerpo desiste con el golpe y caigo sobre el piso de madera. Me duele todo… como nunca antes había sentido… ¿Qué es esto? De pronto me doy cuenta de que no era un objeto, si no era una descarga… apoderándose de mis músculos.

-"bien hecho, Kanna"-dice la voz. Levanto la cabeza, que es lo único que puedo mover y los veo.

Mi madre está atrapada por la garra de ese sujeto, Naraku, quien tiene un cuchillo en su garganta a punto de cortarlo en cualquier momento. Mi corazón se alborota y hago lo imposible por levantarme es inútil.

-"¡Na… Narakuuu!"-grito desesperado mirando la mirada de mi madre, quien está serena aunque sus ojos no pueden ocultar su miedo y preocupación.

-"¿me conoces?"-sonríe hacia mí –"oh, que bien, me ahorraré presentaciones"-ríe suavemente. Siento que lo odio demasiado –"me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Creo que te subestimé. Pero no importa. No podrás seguir avanzando… no quería ser tan violento, pero el personal de seguridad de la mansión se interpuso y no me quedó más remedio que tomar a tu madre como rehén"

Recién me percato que hay una niña al lado de Naraku ¿Qué demonios? ¿este sujeto trafica con niños o qué? Es parecida al otro, pero parece menor. Tiene una jeringa muy parecida a la que… a la que tenía Kykio.

-"el dolor que sientes pasara en unas horas"-dijo Naraku al notar mi mirada sobre la niña –"no es letal, no te preocupes, pero posiblemente atrofie tus músculos por algún tiempo"

-"¿Qué… que le vas a hacer a mi madre?"-pregunto con la poca energía que me queda

-"usarla, por supuesto"-responde a mi pregunta y mira a mi madre –"necesito su poder para que la perla me conceda mi deseo… y creo que ya sé cómo lograr que coopere"

Mi madre abre los ojos desmesuradamente y teme por mí. Yo soy la clave para que ella lo ayude. El miedo que había estado aguantando hasta ahora se desencadena y empiezo a rezar a algún dios que me escuche… por salir con vida de esto.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ohhhhhhhhh ya se acerca nuestro final (exactamente el siguiente capítulo) ¿Qué sucederá? Naraku es tan malo como en la serie! ¿Cómo se salvarán? Uhmmm jajaja mejor no digo nada más porque si digo algo los spoilaré y me odiarán… supongo xD! Últimamente mis fanfics están con varias dosis de asesinatos, complots y demás n.n! en fin…! Espero que les haya gustado y estén preparados para el siguiente capítulo que trae todoooooooo! Como ocasión especial, esta vez no contestaré reviews (porque estoy segura que voy a spoilear) pero les agradezco profundamente sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos a Zabitamt1975, Lela, Jazmin L, MauAnimesInu-Ranma. Un abrazo a la distancia! Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Capitulo Final

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo Final**_

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

No sé qué hacer. Doy vueltas alrededor de la sala de los Higurashi, hace unos minutos se fue Kykio. Me doy cuenta de que soy una inútil. Intenté comunicarme con Kagome para avisarle que su malévola hermana gemela está en camino a la casa de Inuyasha, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo comunicarme con ella.

-"Sango"

Sihppo me llama desde el otro lado, la criatura señala lo que es mi bolso y veo que la luz de mi celular ha comenzado a brillar, corro con prisa y contesto sin si quiera ver de quien se trata pensando que podría ser Inuyasha o Kagome.

-"¡Alo!"-gritó con todas mis fuerzas. Súbitamente escucho un silencio… nada… me sorprendo…

-"Sango"-me dice una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea. La piel se me escarapela al reconocerla a la perfección.

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere… Hoshii senpai?"-pregunto molesta. Mal momento para contestarle, después de que he evitado contestarle durante la semana –"no tengo tiempo para…"

-"¿sucede algo?"

¿Siempre es tan intuitivo? ¿O será que tengo la voz a punto de quebrarse?

-"Kagome e Inuyasha están en problemas"-digo sin pensarlo y me tapo la boca, incapaz de retener las palabras por más tiempo

-"¿Qué?"-dice preocupado. Sé que Inuyasha es su mejor amigo de la escuela y… ¡ay, Dios creo que lo eche a perder! –"¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?"

Súbitamente, la preocupación que había estado guardando durante tortuosos minutos llega a montones. Las lágrimas del miedo nublan mi vista y aunque no me crea, le cuento todo a Miroku Hoshii, incluyendo que a mi lado se encuentra una criatura… un demonio zorro. Debe pensar que he perdido la razón.

-"no te muevas, iré para allá"-dice después de escuchar durante los cinco minutos toda mi fantástica historia –"tenemos que llamar a la policía…"

-"pero Inuyasha dijo…"

-"me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho ese idiota"-responde Miroku con vehemencia y me quedo callada. Sé que está agarrándose la cabeza y lo oigo correr por no sé dónde… -"Y si, Sango, si te creo"

-"¿Qué?"

Era mi turno de estar sorprendida. ¿Me cree? Parpadeo con sorpresa. La voz de Miroku me saca de mi estupor.

-"ya llegué, estoy subiendo las escaleras al templo. Estoy ahí en 3 minutos, llama a la policía y diles que vayan a la mansión de Inuyasha ¿sabes dónde queda?"

-"n… no"-respondo

-"diles mansión Taishou, sabrán cómo llegar"

Me cuelga. Mi corazón late fuertemente… estoy asustada. Diablos, esto es serio… bueno el hecho de que Shippo esté a mi lado quiere decir que es serio. Ok, es hora de salvar a mi amiga, marco el número de la estación de policía más cercana. Siempre tengo presente ese número en mi mente desde que murieron mis padres… nunca pensé que lo volvería a utilizar.

-"buenas noches, estación Hakkaido"

-"buenas noches, se está efectuando un robo en la mansión Taishou, tienen que ir enseguida"-digo con el hilo de voz que me queda llena de angustia

-"¿mansión Taishou? ¿Podría identificarse señorita?"-me responde la operadora. Claro, seguro cree que es una broma telefónica. Me muerdo los labios y no sé si decir mi nombre –"San…"

-"habla Miroku Hoshii, comuníqueme con el oficial Mushin, soy su sobrino"-dice Miroku, que no sé cómo subió tan rápido las escaleras arrebatándome el celular de las manos. Lo contemplo con sorpresa y no se me ocurre que decirle. –"Mushin…"-responde después de unos segundos –"¡Viejo ebrio! ¡hay un robo en progreso y el ladrón es un famoso ladrón de joyas apellidado Onigumo!"

-"¿eh?"-me pregunto mentalmente le acaba de decir viejo ebrio?

-"levántate y envía refuerzos allá, no es una broma"-reclama sin prestarme atención –"Si… ese mismo, Naraku Onigumo"-suspira –"Ok… no preguntes como lo sé, solo sé que es verdad. Estoy en camino…"

Cuelga y suspira resignado. Me mira… me sonrojo. Maldita sea… yo… no sé qué decirle, pero el recuerdo de la bofetada que le di no me ayuda. Si, debo concentrarme de que es un maldito pervertido… y desgraciadamente estoy que me muero por él.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Siento la mirada de mi hermana gemela sobre mí. Es una sensación nueva, creo que es adrenalina. El corazón me bombea con fuerza y siento que se me va a salir. No sé cómo, no sé por qué pero me siento distinta. De repente tiene que ver con el arco que me dio la anciana que acaba de marcharse.

Nunca se me dio bien el arco y la flecha. Soy demasiado torpe.

-"¿y bien, Kagome?"-dice Kykio a unos metros de mí esperando mi ataque –"te daré una pequeña ventaja. Siempre has sido tan torpe que ni si quiera sabes sostener un arco y una flecha"

Me quedo muda porque sé que tiene razón. No. No es tiempo para dudar. La fuerza del arco presiona mis manos y estoy apuntándole. Es algo inverosímil estar apuntándole a Kykio, una parte de mí no quiere hacerle daño. ¡es mi hermana por todos los dioses! Pero otra parte, una voz me dice que ella no dudará en hacérmelo. Recordar el dolor en el tobillo y que me encerró en el almacén de la casa no ayuda.

Todos estos pensamientos cruzan en mi mente cuando lanzo la flecha. Es mi imaginación pero creo que de ella sale un destello y se ilumina. Debo estar alucinando…. Si, debo estar alucinando. Veo como la frágil figura de Kykio se mueve rápidamente, esquivándola. No le di. Corro hacia un árbol a refugiarme porque sé que el próximo ataque ella podría darme aunque estuviera en movimiento.

-"bien, Kagome"-la oigo decir. Está en el suelo y… de pronto veo como la flecha le acaba de rozar el rostro. Se lo limpia pero una línea de sangre delgada emana de la herida. Jadeo por la corrida y utilizo el árbol como escudo –"Es mi turno… no voy a fallar"

No sé si debo atacarla ahora… medito mis opciones, si trepo al árbol tendré una mejor vista y de repente una mejor puntería, pero también sería un blanco fácil y no podría mover tan fácilmente.

Mi mente piensa en esos momentos… donde está Inuyasha. Siento mucho, mucho miedo de que Kykio pueda matarme o yo matarla a ella. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Pero es demasiado tarde, Kykio está a unos cuantos metros. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, no sé si lo disfruta… me cuesta creerlo. Ella tiene ese instinto de cazadora… y esta vez, yo soy la presa. Me preparo para el contrataque, pero a menos de que las dos nos quedemos sin flechas. Me siento indefensa.

_**Miroku Hoshii P.D.V.**_

Cuando Sango y yo llegamos, la mansión está en completamente silencio y penumbras. Por lo general siempre hay guardias a los alrededores. He venido a la casa de Inuyasha un par de veces a ayudarlo con los deberes. Siempre he sido muy bien atendido aquí. las damas son muy hermosas y… ah cierto, tengo que concentrarme.

-"¿no tienes noticias de la policía?"-pregunta Sango.

-"en dos minutos están aquí"-respondo calculando el tiempo. Nosotros estamos mucho más cerca de la estación.

-"¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!"-grita Sango y me apresuro a taparle la boca

-"¡silencio! No sabemos quién puede estar cerca"-susurro y ella se calma miro alrededor y veo un viejo árbol. Estoy seguro que por ahí han ingresado. Esto no puede ser bueno. Por lo menos hace media hora que llegaron y… las cosas están mal. Tengo ese viejo presentimiento que no me deja en paz.

Las sirenas de policía se encuentran cerca. Supongo que entraremos con ellos. La cabeza rapada de mi tío Mushin se asoma y baja acompañado de varias patrullas más. de ellas salen cuatro policías.

-"¿Qué es todo este escándalo Miroku?"-pregunta mientras que me da una palmada en la espalda como si fuéramos viejos camaradas. Como siempre, está oliendo a tabaco y a alcohol, tengo mis dudas de cómo llegó a ascender tan rápido en la policía con respecto a sus vicios, pero este anciano fue el mejor amigo de mi padre antes de que muriera 10 años atrás, así que lo considero como mi familia. –"buenas noches, señorita"-dice dirigiendo una mirada lividosa a Sango, me molesta y antes de que ella pueda contestarle me interpongo entre la mirada y ella.

-"te estaba diciendo que están robando la mansión Taishou"-digo con resignación, apuesto de que se le había olvidado ese asunto importante –"¿no ves nada extraño?"

Mushin mira hacia la mansión –"no, no me parece nada extraño"

-"¡Viejo ebrio!"-grito molesto sin poder contenerme. El resto de policías se miran unos a otros sin saber que decir -"¡los guardias no están en sus puestos!"-digo señalando con vehemencia. Mushin vuelve a mirar de arriba abajo sin inmutarse hasta que su boca hace un símbolo de "o" muy grande.

-"tienes razón ¿no habrán ido por un trago?"

Le doy un coscorrón en su cabeza sin cabello perdiendo la paciencia.

-"senpai, no creo que sea bueno actuar con violencia"-me susurra Sango a mis espaldas. Me había olvidado por completo de que ella estaba aquí

Toso disimulando mi incomodidad. –"confía en mí. Mi mejor amigo y una compañera de la escuela han venido aquí y no han regresado"

-"Miroku no puedo ingresar, sin una orden…"-dice poniéndose serio –"es la mansión Taishou, si es que no están robando la casa podríamos meternos en serios problemas con el gobierno y…"

-"¡me importa un cuerno!"-grito perdiendo los estribos

-"¡de verdad señor!"-grita Sango mirando a Mushin y a los policías –"no tenemos pruebas, pero es cierto que están robando la mansión… Naraku Onigumo está adentro y tiene rehenes… ¡tenemos que entrar!"

-"¿el ladrón de joyas? ¡lo hubieses dicho antes, muchacho! Hemos tratado de atraparlo desde hace tiempo. Ingresemos, yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad"

-"eso es lo que te había dicho cuando te llame"-murmuré molesto. Como siempre, Mushin no me escucha.

-"¡Si señor!"-dijeron a coro los policías mientras que inspeccionaban la enorme puerta de madera adivinando como ingresar

-"eh… podemos ingresar por ahí"-dice Sango señalando hacia el árbol. Mushin y los policías se miran entre sí y asienten.

A nosotros nos mandan primero y Mushin se queda en la puerta, según el pidiendo refuerzos. Me aseguré de quitarle todo el alcohol que tenía disponible. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

_**Kykio Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Nunca le voy a perdonar a Kagome que me haya disparado al rostro. La herida empieza a arderme, es insignificante lo sé, pero mi vanidad me impide que le perdone esto. Esa una estúpida, llorona e inútil. La miro temblando como una hoja… me teme, y está bien que me tema, sabe que soy superior a ella en todo.

Ahora es mi turno para apuntarle. No fallaré. Alzo el arco y apunto. El brazo estará bien para empezar, para inmovilizarla… o puede ser el tobillo para que no corra. Aun no sé cómo se recuperó de su lesión tan rápido pero no me importa. Decido por el brazo para que no pueda apuntar.

La haré sufrir. Le dolerá hasta el alma haberse fijado en Inuyasha e interponerse en mis planes.

Me concentro y apunto, tiro la flecha y lo siento. Algo me golpea por la espalda. No lo vi venir. ¿Qué demonios? Lo único que puedo ver es como cabello plateado se va revoloteando hacia donde se encuentra Kagome. ¿Es Inuyasha? No, no es Inuyasha.

El golpe es intenso, me tumba al suelo y no puedo levantarme.

Súbitamente mi mundo se oscurece.

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Veo los ojos de mi madre asustados. Es… la primera vez. Mi cuerpo se debilita segundo a segundo... mis ojos pesados quieren cerrarse. Antes de que se cierren veo una maraña de cabello plateado ¿es mi padre? Estoy confundido por lo que sea que esa engendra me haya inyectado. Pasos apresurados y golpes sobre madera. Es como si alguien estuviera corriendo.

-"¿padre?"-murmuro, no sé si lo digo o simplemente lo pienso.

Mas golpes a mi alrededor. Un golpe sórdido y veo entre sombras que el lugar donde estaba mi madre ya no se encuentra… ella no está. Un grito. Es ella… es mi madre. Mi cerebro confundido lucha por mantenerse despierto y entender que es lo que está sucediendo. Siento algo caliente que está muy cerca de mí pero no puedo moverme. Arde… siento que arde.

-"¡Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

La sacudida es increíble, mi cabeza da contra el suelo.

-"¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!"

Abro los ojos con pesadez y siento que ha pasado una eternidad. Una verdadera y tortuosa eternidad. La luz me ciega, no sé dónde estoy, solo sé que ya no veo sombras. Veo un rostro, es Kagome. Sus lágrimas están llegando a montones.

-"Ka… Kagome"-digo con la única fuerza que me queda en el cuerpo. Trato de levantar mi brazo y siento que pesa una tonelada completa. No, no puedo moverme.

-"¡estás bien!"-escucho y su rostro se ilumina. Yo no entiendo absolutamente nada, lo único que recordaba era haber visto a mi padre o algo así y el rostro de mi madre, sus pupilas angustiadas.

Mi madre… ¿Dónde está?

-"¿ma.. madre?"-susurro mientras que pierdo el conocimiento nuevamente.

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no puedo evitar creer que es verdad. De hecho, no lo hubiera creído si es que no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Estaba pensando en una estrategia para poder salvar mi vida y la de Kykio, fue cuando lo vi. Corría a una velocidad impresionante… por un segundo pensé que había sido Inuyasha, pero definitivamente no era él.

Golpeó a Kykio por la espalda con fuerza que la hizo desviar la flecha en el último segundo y esta dio a parar a la corteza del árbol. Vi como caía el cuerpo de Kykio inconsciente… y luego se volteó hacia mí.

-"¡¿Dónde está Inuyasha?!"-preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados. Por un segundo me quede muda. –"¡¿Dónde está el inútil de mi hermano?!"

-"fue… fue a buscar a.. su madre"-articulé sintiéndome presionada. Era Sesshoumaru Taishou, su hermano mayor. No espero una segunda respuesta y partió hacia donde Inuyasha se había ido minutos antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí tras de él. Nunca, nunca había visto correr a alguien tan rápido. Conocía perfectamente el camino… cuando estaba a punto de quedarme sin aliento se detuvo varios metros de mí frente a una puerta. pude ver a un cuerpo inconsciente…. No sé porque pero me pareció que era un niño de cabello blanco. Me concentré en Sesshoumaru. Se notaba que estaba enojado. Abrió la puerta de par en par.

A lo lejos pude ver como Naraku, el amante de Kykio amenazaba con un cuchillo el cuello de su madre y ahogue un grito lleno de terror. Inuyasha yacía en el suelo no sabía si estaba inconsciente o algo peor. Corrí hacia él sin importarme nada más. pude ver como Sesshoumaru y Naraku empezaban a pelear, no me importó… porque justamente en medio de su lucha habían arrojado una vela a los pies de Inuyasha y si no lo sacaba de ahí, se iba a incendiar.

-"¡Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras que llegaba justo a tiempo a impedir que su cuerpo empezara a quemarse. La madre de Inuyasha estaba a mi lado tocándose el cuello, Naraku había querido estrangularla. Cuando al fin pudimos retirar el cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien respiraba débilmente pero al menos estaba vivo pude ver como Sesshoumaru luchaba contra ese… ese sujeto.

No sé si fueron segundos o minutos mientras que los dos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que a nuestro lado había una niña vestida de blanco… como el cuerpo inconsciente que vi cuando corría. Me asusté, parecía un espectro. Ella se giró hacia nosotras y no nos dijo nada. Su mirada estaba vacía, sin ninguna emoción. ¿Era un fantasma?

La situación cambio cuando pude ver que Naraku empezaba a estrangular a Sesshoumaru. La madre de Inuyasha ahogo un grito de temor sabiendo que sería inútil intentar algo, la detuve en su intento de correr hacia su hijo mayor y apunte mi flecha hacia la espalda de Naraku. Estaba distraído.

Pero yo no tenía tan buena puntería. Y si no hacía algo, podría estrangular a Sesshoumaru.

No era tiempo para dudar. Sesshoumaru me había salvado de Kykio, tenía que ayudarlo. Me levanté y estaba a punto de lanzar mi flecha cuando la niña sacó un cuchillo de su ropa y lo puso en el cuello de Inuyasha.

-"si lanzas esa flecha, los mataré"-dijo fríamente sin dudarlo

La miré incrédula. Era una niña de apenas… ¿9 o 10 años? ¿Hablando de matar?

-"no lo hagas"-suplicó la madre de Inuyasha sin poder moverse –"son mis hijos"

-"la perla"-susurró la niña mirándola

La madre de Inuyasha miró como Naraku estaba a punto de asesinar a su hijo mayor y luego miró el rostro Inuyasha siendo amenazado por el cuchillo de la niña de ropa blanca.

-"está bien"-dijo finalmente –"pero no le sigas haciendo daño… por favor"

-"Naraku…"-susurró

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, escuché un disparo. ¿disparo? Salí de mi asombro y me giré hacia la niña con la finalidad de empujarla en su distracción, y quitarle el cuchillo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde había salido ese disparo pero pude quitarle justo a tiempo antes de que pudiese herir a Inuyasha. La dejé noqueada y perdió el conocimiento al instante.

Varios pasos ingresaban al salón. Eran policías. No sé de donde habían salido, pero justo a tiempo. El cuerpo de Naraku se movía lleno de dolor. El disparo le había dado en el hombro derecho, Sesshoumaru seguía tendido en el suelo, no sabía si estaba inconsciente o… algo…

-"hemos capturado al sospechoso con vida"-dijo uno de los oficiales en su radio –"los rehenes están bien, oficial Mushin"-dijo mientras que nos miraba con palidez –"llegamos justo a tiempo"

-"está vivo"-dijo el policía que estaba revisando a Sesshoumaru –"por poco y lo estrangula, pero está vivo"

Creo que las emociones no pudieron más con la madre de Inuyasha ya que acababa de desmayarse sobre mí. Y no dudaba que en cualquier momento iba a hacerlo yo también.

Uno de los policías se acercó a nosotros mientras que escuchaba que los demás pedían ambulancias mediante radios, porque no había señal de celulares. Al fin, todo se había terminado.

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

Ha sido una noche de locos. Cuando por fin pudimos llegar al jardín principal encontramos el cuerpo de Kykio tendido sobre el grass, con mi versión de los hechos los oficiales la pusieron en custodia. Minutos después aparecía una anciana seguida de varias muchachas, al parecer habían permanecido escondidas en las cocinas. El ambiente era desolado… en nuestro camino habíamos encontrado un par de cuerpos del escuadrón de seguridad de la mansión. Y varios inconscientes. Me hicieron espabilar.

-"temíamos que no vinieran a ayudarnos"-dijo la anciana –"no podíamos comunicarnos con el exterior… y no sabíamos cómo huir"-explicó –"hasta que apareció la hermana gemela de esta chica"-dijo refiriéndose a Kykio quien seguía inconsciente –"luego vimos al señor Sesshoumaru ir hacia donde se encuentra la señora. Esperamos que todo esté bien"

Gracias a las descripciones de la casa, el escuadrón de policías pudo hallar la dirección que había tomado Sesshoumaru. Junto con Miroku llevamos a Kykio hacia afuera de la mansión esposada e inconsciente. Nos acompañaron dos policías más.

Solo nos restaba esperar. Podía oír a lo lejos varias sirenas de policías o ambulancias. Seguro era el refuerzo que el señor Mushin había pedido.

-"los encontraran a salvo"-dijo Miroku colocándome una mano sobre mis hombros. Asentí. Temía mucho por Kagome

-"¿la golpearon muy fuerte no?"-dijo Shippo a mi costado y yo asentí. Me di cuenta de que Miroku o los oficiales de policía no podían verlo. Según Shippo me explico que solo podían verlo las personas de buen corazón o que tienen poderes especiales… suspiré, Miroku estaba muy lejos de eso.

-"están a salvo"-dijo Mushin recibiendo las comunicaciones de radio que le acababan de llegar –"capturaron a Naraku y todos están vivos, con algunas magulladuras, pero vivos"-dijo y el alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos esperando en la patrulla, fueron varios minutos cuando vimos llegar una ambulancia.

Finalmente, la vi. Era Kagome, quien lideraba el grupo. Detrás de ellos, estaba la madre de Inuyasha, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru inconscientes… siento transportados en camillas por los agentes de la policía. Detrás de ellos tres policías llevaban arrastrando a Naraku esposado y había dos niños de vestido blanco inconsciente, también en camillas.

-"¡Kagomeeeeeeeeee!"-grité mientras que la alcanzaba. Aparte de algunos golpes, estaba bien. Asustada, pero bien.

-"¡Sangooooooo! ¡Shippo!"-gritó mientras que me abrazaba con fuerza

_**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
every heart sunao ni nareru darô  
dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
every heart kokoro mitasareru no darô  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
tôi hoshi ni inotteta**_

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyô mo takai sora miageteiru**_

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Odio los hospitales. Los odio, espero nunca en mi vida volver a pisar uno. Odio sentir que los tubos adheridos a mi cuerpo. Ya es casi una semana que he estado aquí. Lo odio, lo odio, prefiero volver a clase.

Bueno, no tanto.

-"buenas tardes"-saludó Kagome ingresando a mi habitación con su uniforme del colegio. Detrás están Sango y Miroku. Han venido a verme todos los días… después de ese fin de semana del demonio.

Bufé resentido. Ellos pueden ser libres, salir y vivir la vida. Yo estoy encerrado en cuatro paredes junto con…

-"buenas tardes, Sesshoumaru"-dijo Kagome haciéndole una reverencia. Mi hermano, como siempre miró hacia un costado fingiendo leer. Es un malnacido sin modales.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-pregunto Kagome

-"bah… quiero largarme de este lugar"

-"el doctor dijo que aún tus músculos no reaccionan por completo"-explicó Miroku dándose aires de suficiencia

-"ya puedo caminar, con eso es suficiente para largarme de aquí"-lo contradigo, sabiendo que el médico me dijo que lo que me inyecto esa noche Naraku había complicado la movilidad de mis músculos, pero con terapia en unos meses podría ser el de antes. Para mí, podía irse al mismo demonio. Una vez que salga de aquí volveré a mi vida normal.

-"Naraku y Kykio fueron acusados de conspiración y robo agraviado"-dijo Sango de repente. Me sorprendí. No habíamos hablado de esa noche desde… bueno desde ese día.

-"Kykio pasara unos años en una correccional"-dijo Kagome y vi tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que de todas maneras la noticia había afectado a su familia, después de todo, eran hermanas –"no podrá salir de ahí hasta que cumpla 20"

-"en… entiendo"-digo mientras que coloco mi mano sobre la suya.

-"a Naraku le han dado 30 años… ¿sabías que pensaban que el jazzista y el ladrón de joyas eran homónimos?"-dijo Miroku –"nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que eran la misma persona"

-"por mi que se pudra en la cárcel ese desgraciado"-digo mientras que aprieto mis manos y la máquina que mide mis latidos del corazón aumenta su velocidad. Lo odio. –"casi nos mata"-dije sabiendo que Sesshoumaru me escuchaba.

-"fue una suerte de que llegara el joven Sesshoumaru a salvarte"-dijo Miroku y levante mi mirada ofendido. Sabía que no le había dicho ni las gracias a mi hermano por haberme… rescatado. El pensamiento de por si me parecía de lo más desagradable

-"por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió con Kagura?"

-"la dejé huir"

Todos nos volteamos hacia la voz que provenía de la camilla opuesta a la habitación. Sesshoumaru había dejado su libro sobre la mesa de noche y nos miró tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-"arruino el plan de Naraku ¿lo traicionó?"-preguntó inocentemente Kagome

Sesshoumaru asintió –"cuando llegamos al teatro me contó todo el plan. De ahí regresé a ver a este imbécil y lo encontré durmiendo en la habitación de madre"

-"¡vuélveme a llamar imbécil!"

-"imbécil"

-"puedo suponer de que Kagura se enamoró de verdad del joven Sesshoumaru, tanto para traicionar a su propio hermano"-dijo Sango y Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más volviendo su mirada en su lectura. Mi mirada fue gélida hacia mi hermano mayor pero no le dije nada.

Supe que de verdad le había dolido la separación con Kagura. Sin dudarlo, él se había llevado la peor parte, aún seguía utilizando el collarín aunque ya había recuperado el habla por completo, daba igual Sesshoumaru era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-"buenas tardes, buenas tardes"-dijo la voz de mi madre ingresando a la habitación de hospital. Estaba vestida con un elegante kimono rosa con estampados en cerezos. Detrás de ella llegaba la anciana Kaede

Mis amigos hicieron una reverencia hacia mi madre y ella sonrió.

-"Sesshoumaru, te acaban de llegar más arreglos florales"-dijo mi madre mirando a su hijo mayor. Sesshoumaru bufó sin apartar la mirada de su libro, en promedio le llegaban entre 10 a 15 arreglos de sus fans del canal que hasta ahora no sabía cómo demonios se enteraban en que habitación y en que hospital se encontraba recuperándose.

-"nosotros te trajimos esto"-dijo Kagome sacando de su mochila escolar era un postre o algo parecido –"lo hice… lo hice yo, en la clase de cocina"

Miré el pobre traste que lucía nada apetitoso. –"¿se quemó no es cierto?"

-"¡esta delicioso igual!"-gritó Kagome –"¡no sabes lo mucho que me costó hacerlo!"

-"mejor dáselo a los perros"-dije mirando despectivamente el preparado que pasaba de un color marron a uno negro –"aquí me dan mejor comida"

-"¡Inuyasha…!"-dijo mientras que esperaba que estallara.

Uf.

-"ni creas que me comeré un pedazo de ese…"

Miroku fue más rápido y en mi distracción cogió un par de palillos y… duh… inundó mi boca con el postre quemado de Kagome Higurashi.

-"no me lo agradezcas"-murmuró y yo sentía como poco a poco iba deslizándose a través de mi garganta pasando a mi esófago –"trágalo"-dijo mirándome con cara de pocos amigos –"listo, señorita Kagome"

-"gra… gracias"

-"¿eso es ilegal?"-pregunto Sango con una gota –"¿no se pondrá peor?"

-"no, no lo creo"-dijo Miroku triunfante…. Me las va a pagar cuando salga de este maldito hospital.

_**Donna egao ni deaetara  
every heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
hito wa kanashimi no mukô ni  
every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashî ga  
yasuraka ni nareru yô ni**_

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyô mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku**_

_**Sango Youkai P.D.V.**_

-"¿estás seguro, Shippo?"

No puedo evitar preguntar mirarlo a los ojos. Y el me asiente. Estamos en el jardín de Kagome frente a almacén donde está el pozo donde salió. Ya ha pasado una semana de que el demonio zorro está viviendo en la casa de Kagome, pero su abuelo nos indica que no puede quedarse por más tiempo. Por lo que hemos decidido dejar que su alma descanse en paz.

-"por fin estaré con los míos"-dijo Shippo –"me divertí mucho en este mundo humano. Comi muchos dulces"-dijo contento mirándonos a todos.

-"gracias por tu ayuda, pequeño Shippo"-dice Kagome mientras que se arrodilla frente a la criatura –"me ayudaste mucho, nunca te voy a olvidar"

-"yo tampoco los voy a olvidar. Despídanme de ese bueno para nada de Inuyasha"-dice refiriéndose a Inuyasha quien sigue en el hospital.

-"supongo que es el adiós, pequeño zorro"

-"Senpai estás mirando hacia el otro lado"-respondo. Lo sabía, Miroku Hoshii no puede verlo, debe tener un corazón corrupto y lleno de malicia.

-"ah lo siento"

Kagome asiente a su abuelo y todos formamos un circulo, llamado circulo mágico, es un hechizo para enviar a los demonios al otro mundo. Lo ensayamos en la casa, pero igual me siento nerviosa. Respiro hondo y empezamos a recitar el conjuro que el abuelo de Kagome, nos dijo que dijéramos.

Veo con asombro, como Shippo se empieza a elevar con un aura verde y se va quedando dormido. No sé por que pero no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas se salgan de mis ojos. Lo extrañaré. Me salvó… pasan unos segundos en ese estado de transición y luego se va desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-"adiós amigos"

Escucho a lo lejos como un eco. Y sé que se ha ido. Kagome me mira con ojos llorosos y me doy cuenta de que yo me siento igual.

-"hasta luego, pequeño Shippo"-dijo mentalmente sonriendo a Kagome. Después de todo, él debe regresar a donde pertenece. A su lugar… con los suyos.

-"bueno, niños. Eso es todo"-dice el abuelo de Kagome cerrando un pergamino amarillento y recogiendo unas hierbas aromáticas que le daban algo de magia a la escena –"pueden pasar a la casa por un té, si gustan"

-"gracias"-respondo al unísono junto con Miroku

Kagome nos sonríe y aun con una mirada nostálgica nos despide e ingresa a su hogar siguiendo a su abuelo. Sé que lo hace con intensión. Sé lo que se propone.

-"al final no lo pude ver"-me susurra Miroku

-"si, es porque tienes un corazón lleno de malicia"-respondo sintiéndome ofendida. Después de todo este tiempo, él ni yo hemos aclarado nuestra situación.

-"¿tu lo crees?"-pregunta y me mira. Me sonrojo.

-"si"-digo con un hilo de voz soy incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

-"pensé que estabas saliendo con alguien, Sango"-dice y no levanto el rostro

-"pues..."-titubeo y sé que se refiere a Kuranosuke –"no es de tu incumbencia. Además tu estás saliendo con Sasaki, así que no tienes por qué preguntarme nada"

Miroku cierra los ojos calmadamente por algunos segundos y quiero saber qué es lo que piensa. No sé qué decirle.

-"no, no estoy saliendo con Sasaki"-dice súbitamente –"quiero saber si estas enamorada de esa persona, si me dices que sí, no sabrás de mí y ya no te molestaré"-dice mientras que me mira de frente y yo no entiendo cómo puede hacer eso, porque todo mi cuerpo se escarapela y se muestra piel de gallina –"si me das una oportunidad para cambiar todo esto y…"

-"si"-digo sin pensarlo –"si quiero…"

-"¿Sango?"

-"si acepto salir contigo… senpai"-digo sin poder contenerme. Las palabras salieron antes de que mi cerebro pudiera entenderlas. Era feliz, era un mar de sentimientos todos encontrados y…

Miroku sonrió para luego levantarse a mirarme y dirigirme una mirada tan tierna como nunca antes. Levantó mi barbilla y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Y fue cuando supe que nunca más nos íbamos a volver a separar.

_**Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
atataka na basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
itsumo kagayaiteita so shine  
**_

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyô mo takai sora miageteiru  
**_

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Pasaron dos semanas más y por fin dieron de alta a Inuyasha. Me cuesta creer que todo realmente pasó. Supongo que lo tendré que asimilar algún día. Mi madre ha ido a visitar a Kykio antes del juicio, ver a mi madre agobiada y sin creer lo que Kykio estuvo a punto de hacer esa noche me parte el alma. Pero por más que trate de suavizarlo, las cosas ocurrieron de esa manera y no podemos cambiarlas.

-"¿seguro que puedes caminar, Inuyasha?"

-"ya te dije que si"-me responde y veo como alza las manos en señal de protesta para evitar que lo ayude –"no soy un inútil, Kagome"-me suelta y yo me quejo.

-"¡eres un testarudo!"-le reclamo –"¡está bien, ya no te voy a ayudar!"

-"bien, puedo solo"

Veo como Inuyasha avanza algunos pasos hacia la salida y veo como se tropieza con sus propios pies. El golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo resuena en toda la sala de emergencias. Me mira sintiéndose ofendido y levanta la cabeza, como si recién estuviera aprendiendo a caminar. Mi instinto me dice que debo ayudarlo, pero la mirada de Inuyasha me refrena y me quedo donde estoy.

Pasan unos segundos y puede levantarse. Se sacude el buzo que lleva puesto y se acomoda la gorra. Se da la vuelva y me mira para luego sonreírme. Sabe que lo ha logrado. Definitivamente va a llevar unos meses antes de que vuelva a pisar la pista de atletismo, pero todos los doctores indican que todo va marchando bien.

Yo sonrió y me adelanto tomando su mano. Siento su cálida palma entre mis dedos. Y me doy cuenta que en ningún otro momento me he sentido más enamorada de él.

Solo sé que de ahora en adelante, no va a haber nadie quien pueda impedir a que yo sea feliz. Porque esta felicidad es la que yo me merezco. Por primera vez, en mi vida. Soy completamente feliz.

-"eh… Kagome"-escucho decir a Inuyasha desde la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-"¿Inuyasha?"

-"no soy bueno para estas…situaciones incomodas"-dice y no entiendo que es lo que trata de decirme

-"¿situaciones incomodas?"

-"me besaste… ese día… noche, en mi casa"

Ah….

Mi rostro se vuelve una cereza completa, pensé que lo había olvidado. Asiento sin saber que decirle. Maldita sea, me delaté por completo… soy una idiota.

-"¿estas enamorada de mí?"

Oh… alguien denle el premio a la pregunta del año, por favor. Asiento. Otra vez sin palabras.

-"desde antes… que todo esto pasara"-susurro –"si te molestó, discúlpame. No lo volveré a hacer porque fue en un momento en que…"

Felicidad. En el instante en que estaba despistada Inuyahsa me había asido de la mano que estaba libre y me había llevado hasta él. Tan cerca como para darme un beso, el más tierno y lindo beso que he recibido en mi vida.

-"te amo"

Fue lo que le susurré antes de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyô mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku**_

FIN

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Al finnnnnnnnnnnn! Al fin termine este fanfic! No sé si lo sintieron muy rápido pero eso era la idea que tenía en mente, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado :) ¿un poco raro? ¿peculiar? Si, supongo que si,,, un universo alterno no tan alterno jajajaa… en fin! Por cierto, ahora si puedo explicar la razón del título "La historia del perro del hortelano", perro del hortelano es una frase que hace referencia a una persona que no come ni deja comer ¿Cómo así? Pues justo lo que sucede en este fanfic. Kykio no está enamorada de Inuyasha (es más está enamorada de otra persona), pero aun así le molesta que Kagome se fije en él y no quiere que sea feliz. La muy bitch… como me cae mal! Ejem…. Como estaba comentando. Espero que les haya gustado el final. Lo deje un poquito abierto pero al menos sabemos que cada oveja con su pareja, menos Sesshoumaru, me hubiera gustado incluir a Rin para que sea la pareja con la que se quedaba, pero como que Rin es muy niña O.o y sería algo raro, así que dejaremos que Sesshoumaru se quedó solo y una vez que Rin crezca la conozca y sean felices xD. Por cierto, de u otra manera no quiero incentivar la violencia entre hermanos(as) con este fanfic O.o! no es mi intención. Créanme que lo hizo Kykio es desquiciado y esta completamente loca…! No-lo-intenten-con-sus-hermanos x.x

Hasta una nueva oportunidad… ah me olvidé de decirles que me disculpen la larga espera por el final, pero he tenido harto trabajo y he estado llena de trabajos / exámenes en el post grado T.T! por lo que tuve que paralizar mis fanfics un par de semanas.

Agradeciendo de manera especial a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un fanfic en la trayectoria del mismo. A Angelica, a Jazmin L, a Lela, a Zabitamt1975 y a Itzela. A ti lector anónimo, a quienes lo colocaron como favorito y como follow… prometo incluirlos en mis agradecimientos cuando publique algún libro xD!

Casi me olvido, la canción con la que estoy cerrando es súper conocida por todos nosotros: **Every Heart** de **Boa** (cuarto ending de Inuyasha) me encantaaaaaaaaa! Aunque más me gusta GRIP, pero es uno de mis endings favoritos igual xD

Los quiero, un abrazo!

Lime

**Fanfic "La historia del perro del hortelano"**

Fic iniciado un 19 de Octubre del 2014

Fic terminado un 20 de Julio del 2015

Después de 12 capítulos

OWARI


End file.
